


Let's Make A Baby

by A_Lynn



Series: This Family Isn't Perfect (And That's What's So Great About It) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic!, Canon Compliant, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future, Halloween, Marriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lynn/pseuds/A_Lynn
Summary: Nicole and Waverly decide to start a family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little late to the game here but I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm super excited to share the upcoming chapters with you!

Nicole stepped back from the sink and checked out her makeup in the mirror. ‘Not bad’ she admitted to herself. She didn’t wear much makeup; it didn’t make a whole lot of sense with her job and plus she preferred the look of a natural face anyway but it was nice to know that with her limited usage she was still able use the products properly.

The “cut” on her lip could still use a little work but she was proud that the bruise she’d painted around her right eye looked pretty real and she’d seen a lot of bruises during and even before her time as Sheriff.

Her disheveled hair looked greasy and dirty thanks to some temporary hair concoction she’d found at the store but she thought it could still use that little extra “oomph” so she teased it a bit more with her hairbrush.

“Lookin’ good, lookin good” she aimed and fired finger pistols at herself in the mirror when she heard an unmistakable voice.

“Auntie ‘Cole! Autie ‘Cole!” a high-pitched yell reverberated throughout the hallway leading towards the guest bathroom of the Homestead and no sooner had she heard it the door flew open and a small bundle was tugging at Nicole’s pant leg.

“Wow baby look at you!” Nicole smiled down at her little niece who was practically vibrating with excitement at her feet. “You look more like the Sheriff than I do!” Nicole squatted down so that she was at Alice’s level.

“Auntie Wave sure went all out on your costume didn’t she?” Nicole remarked, turning Alice at all angles so she could see her better.

Waverly had insisted on making all of their costumes this year, going on a fifteen minute rant about how Halloween costumes and decorations were bizarrely over-priced and she had never supported that, even as a child. She’d made all of her Halloween costumes from scratch ever since she’d learned to sew and she’d insisted on making her and her niece’s costumes as well as her wife’s to which Nicole had no complaints. Whatever made Waverly happy.

Alice’s uniform shirt looked exactly like Nicole’s old one did, navy blue fabric with double-breasted teal and red pockets, complete with a little name tag that said “ Sheriff Earp” on it. Alice was also wearing khaki pants which Waverly had accented with two strips of teal duct tape cleanly running up the outside of each pant leg, imitating the dreaded khakis.

“Let’s check out all your accessories, make sure you have all the stuff you need” Nicole suggested to which Alice nodded in agreement.

“Radio?” The redhead questioned as she held up a finger.

“Check!” Alice held up the cleanly painted black cardboard box attached via velcro to her jacket, the cord made from cheap but convincing rubber tubing.

“Handcuffs?” Nicole held up a second finger.

“Check!” Alice grabbed her cowgirl belt by the buckle and shook it, her toy handcuffs jiggling at her hip.

“Badge?” Nicole narrowed her eyes and held up a third finger, pretending like she was trying to stump the younger girl even though she could see Alice’s badge clipped to one of the breast pockets.

“Check!” Alice squealed, proudly puffing out her chest and displaying the not plastic but real metal badge that Waverly had commissioned from the local blacksmith, a friend of Gus’ who was quite fond of the brunette. Nicole had no idea how she was friends with seemingly _everyone_ in the town yet she somehow was.

“Gun?” Nicole questioned with a fourth finger, curious as to how Waverly had accomplished this.

“Check!” Alice drew her weapon from her makeshift holster, a painted but pretty convincing and sturdy handgun made from cardboard and duct tape which Waverly had tied to the end of a string ensuring that in case the younger girl dropped it that she wouldn’t lose it.

“Well it looks like you’re all set then Alice! Except for one more thing, come with me” Nicole offered her hand and Alice took it, letting herself be led into what was Waverly’s old bedroom where her other Aunt was putting the finishing touches on her own costume behind the closed door of the bathroom. Waverly had forbidden Nicole to see her costume before she was in it so Nicole was more than excited to see what her wife was wearing.

“Okay here you go love” Nicole took her Purgatory PD baseball cap from off of the dresser and knelt down to Alice’s level so she could put it on top of the 3 year old’s head, tightening the straps on the back so that it wouldn’t fall off. “Now you’re officially the Sheriff!” Nicole smiled with pride at her little niece.

“Thanks Auntie ‘Cole!” Alice threw her arms around her Aunt and Nicole scooped her up in her arms as she stood.

Waverly chose this moment to emerge from the bathroom in her costume and when Nicole laid eyes on her she nearly lost her shit.

“What…”

“She’s dressed like daddy Auntie Cole!” Alice giggled, proud that she’d kept the secret that her Auntie Waverly had asked her to keep.

“Yeah I can see that” Nicole replied, putting Alice down and approaching the brunette so she could get a better look at her. “Wow, now I see why you wanted to keep this a secret”.

“Do you like it?” Waverly asked, wiggling her mustache playfully as she snaked her arms around Nicole’s neck.

“I do, I love it baby, but I’m also kind of creeped out” Nicole confessed eyeing Waverly’s costume again.

Waverly was dressed in dark jeans held up by a cowboy’s belt, dark boots, flannel dress shirt underneath a three button vest, fake yet somehow real looking mustache atop her upper lip,, knee length coat and black stetson atop her head and finally, faux leather holsters on either side of her hips; the spitting image of Doc Holliday himself.

“I’m gonna go get mommy!” Alice interrupted before running out of the room.

Now that she was gone Nicole could say what she really wanted to without having to censor herself.

“I hate you for doing this to me” she told her wife as she gripped her by the waist and pulled her closer.

At Waverly’s confused, mustached expression Nicole elaborated, her hands sliding lower Waverly’s hips. “For sexually confusing me enough to make me want to bone Doc Holliday” she confessed causing Waverly erupted into hysterics.

“I’m sorry baby” she giggled, stroking the back of Nicole’s neck gently. “But what about you? I didn’t think an inmate could look so sexy” she let her arms fall down Nicole’s arms, squeezing her biceps tenderly while she checked her out in the outfit she’d made for her.

Waverly had specifically tailored the black and white striped prisoner’s uniform to fit her tall wife, making sure the cloth hugged all the right places, specifically Nicole’s ass. God Waverly loved Nicole’s ass. It was a surprise to her how Nicole had done her makeup though, and she had to admit that the bruise definitely looked real, and she’d seen a lot of bruises before. Simply put, she thought Nicole Haught-Earp looked adorable.

“Oh come on, I do not look sexy” Nicole argued.

“You know I have a thing for women in uniforms” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows which earned an eye roll from Nicole but before they could continue their conversation Wynonna appeared in the doorway.

“Oh. My. God…Waverly…You look _just like him!_ ” Wynonna couldn’t help the bulging of her eyes as she stared at her baby sister in shock.

Doc appeared behind her a moment later and when he saw Waverly’s costume he grinned amusedly.

“Why Miss Waverly, you look mighty fine this evening. May I ask as to whom is the handsome devil that are you dressed as?”

“The only handsome devil I know Henry” Waverly responded kindly, placing a mustached kiss to Doc’s cheek making him blush.

“She looks just like you daddy!” Alice eagerly ran up to Doc and pointed at her Aunt to make sure Doc knew who she was talking about.

“Yes she does little lady” Doc agreed. “Why she looks more like me than me!” he scooped down and grabbed Alice’s hands tenderly, looking at his daughter who he loved more than anything in this world. “And may I say you look like the finest Sheriff this great town of Purgatory has ever seen!” he complimented the little girl’s outfit and his heart burst when he saw the smile his words had put on her face.

“Oh my God Nicole, you know what you should do??” Wynonna’s asked excitedly, eyes lit up and paired with the wicket grin that had spread across her face Nicole braced herself for a classic “Wynonna comment”. “Instead of just a bunch of randoms numbers for your prisoner ID you should put the day you and Waverly got married!!! Get it? The day you were ball and chained?!” she explained before she started cracking up and had to lean against Doc for support.

“Very funny Wynonna” Nicole remarked sarcastically but was soothed when Waverly placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and gave her a smile, her smile that was reserved for her and her alone.

“Alright, picture time! Both John Henrys get together please” Wynonna commanded as she whipped out her phone and opened the camera.

Doc excused himself from Alice and stood up to meet Waverly in the center of the bedroom, standing side by side with his twin while Wynonna snapped a few pictures.

“Alright Auntie Nicole, get in there and let’s see you give Doc Holliday a big, fat kiss” Wynonna taunted the redhead knowing exactly what she was doing in pushing Nicole’s buttons. Well two could play at that game.

Waverly held her arm open for Nicole to step to her side for the picture but Nicole brushed it aside, took hold of her wife and in one swift motion dipped her back, locking lips with her in a passionate kiss. Waverly’s eyes had widened in fear from feeling like she was falling for a moment but when she felt Nicole’s lips against hers her fear dissipated in an instant and she returned the kiss eagerly.

Wynonna could tell that Nicole was trying to bait her but when her sister-in-law made an obvious show of slipping her tongue into Waverly’s mouth she cracked.

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH, I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT” Wynonna hastily broke the women apart while making vomit sounds.

Waverly was blushing slightly as she was put upright again but Nicole had a shit-eating grin on her face which only got wider when Wynonna mouthed “asshole” to her.

“I want a picture with Auntie Cole!” Alice demanded, tugging on her mother’s pant leg to get her attention.

“Why don’t you take a picture of you handcuffing her?” Wynonna asked calmly, not breaking her gaze from Nicole who was still smiling. “That might be a good idea baby”.

“Okay!” Alice agreed eagerly, not picking up on the not to subtle play fighting she and her Aunt were engaged in.

Nicole had to get on her knees for Alice to be able to put the cuffs on her but when she finally got it the three year old was positively beaming, both Waverly and Wynonna having snapped away profusely with their phone cameras.

“Good job Alice!” Nicole praised the younger girl after easily taking off the fake cuffs behind her back. “Now when I need help arresting someone I know I can ask you”.

“You three had better hurry” Doc interrupted from across the room, glancing up from his watch.  
“Prime trick or treating time has already begun”.

“Let’s go let’s go!” Alice grabbed a hold of Waverly and Nicole’s pant legs and started tugging them before letting go and bolting towards the stairwell, desperate to get outside.

Wynonna ran ahead to make sure her daughter didn’t trip and fall down the long flight of stairs while Doc and the young couple trailed behind.  
“You sure you don’t want to come with us Doc?” Waverly asked, worried that he would want to be included in their plans for the evening.

“No I’m perfectly content with staying here and watching a scary movie or some such with Wynonna, you ladies go have fun and take care of my little girl” he assured her.

While Wynonna and Doc weren’t together romantically they still spent quite a lot of time together not only because they shared a child but because they genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. They’d both agreed to let Alice go enjoy this holiday with her Aunts while they spent a quiet evening in.

“I’m ready!!” Alice announced from the doorway, having tugged on her tiny winter boots as quickly as she possibly could, sweating slightly from the exertion.

“Have fun ladies” Doc saluted the couple but before they could respond they were tugged through the doorway and that was that.

The Homestead was a few short miles from town but still too far to walk, especially in the cold, so the three girls hopped into Waverly’s jeep and made the quick drive, blasting the radio and singing along to the Halloween classics that were playing.

Waverly’s heart soared every time she took her eyes of the road to steal a glance at her niece and wife singing off-key together unashamedly, and part of her was starting to get the feeling that she needed to talk to Nicole about something important very soon...

Purgatory was a small town but it had a strong community, and many stores were participating in the holiday, staying open after hours to hand out candy to the kids.

Their first stop was Nedley’s house at Waverly’s insistence. Nicole agreed, figuring her old boss would get a kick out of her costume which he did. He also got a laugh out of Alice’s costume, telling the young girl that she looked more like the Sheriff than both he and Nicole. After their goodbyes and promises to get together for dinner soon they left for the next stop on Waverly’s pre-planned hit list, Alice’s bucket already containing a generous amount of sweets from her first stop.

They walked around town hitting the local stores as well as the neighborhoods, Alice holding onto Nicole’s hand the entire time, Nicole wanting to make sure the little girl didn’t slip on any ice that was still lingering from the storm a few nights ago as they paraded from house to house. Waverly lagged behind the two just long enough to pull out her phone and snap a picture of her two favorite girls side by side talking and laughing.

Nicole and Alice had always had a special bond ever since the youngest Earp had been born. Nicole would sneak off to visit Gus and the youngest Earp while Wynonna couldn’t, bringing back baby pictures and video messages which only fueled the Heir’s motivation to end the curse, which she did, right before Alice’s third birthday.

The next weekend Alice was brought home for good and ever since then she’d been the glue that held their makeshift family together.

When Alice's feet started to hurt from all the walking Nicole grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up so she was sitting on her shoulders, Alice giggly and excited from the new and much taller view she'd acquired. They carried on for another half hour or so with Alice perched atop Nicole which only made Waverly feel like she'd been punched in the ovaries. Seeing Nicole interact with their niece ignited something within her that perhaps had always been there but had otherwise lay dormant or undetected but not anymore. The baby fever had set in and it was fierce.

After running into a friend of Alice's from preschool and her parents, saying hellos and complimenting costumes the three made their way back to the Station where Waverly had parked her red Jeep in Nicole's parking space, just another perk of being the Sheriff’s wife. Nicole buckled Alice into her car seat and they rode back to the Homestead not quite in silence but much more tuckered out than a few hours earlier.

“Hey you guys, how was it?” Wynonna called out from the living room when she heard the front door open, exiting out of the movie that would not be appropriate for Alice to see.

“It was good mommy! I got so much candy!!” Alice ran to her mom to show her the inside of her bucket which was packed pretty heavily with treats. Quite frankly it was pretty impressive that a three year old had been strong enough to carry it the majority of the night.

“That’s my girl!” Wynonna high fived her daughter and slid off the couch to sit next to her on the floor to organize her candy.

Nicole plopped down on the recliner and after shrugging off her coat Waverly joined her sister and niece on the rug.

In about five minutes the three girls had all of Alice’s candy sorted into piles of KitKats, Three Musketeers, Snickers, Hershey’s, Twix, and miscellaneous.

“Daddy come look!” Alice dragged Doc over to admire the neat piles. “You can have some!” she told him eagerly, pushing him closer to the candy.

“Why that is very sweet of you little lady, thank you. And since I am old fashioned I will take a Three Musketeers” he graciously grabbed his daughter’s hand and kissed it.

Waverly picked up a Kit Kat and unwrapped it as she walked over to Nicole, joining her in her lap which the redhead welcomed. The brunette took a bite of one of the sticks and stuck the rest of it in her wife’s mouth, following it with a quick kiss to Nicole’s lips.

They sat together on the recliner cuddling for the next 15 minutes enjoying the company of their family before Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. “I have work tomorrow baby, are you staying the night here?” Nicole asked as her way of letting Waverly know that she was heading home but that she didn't necessarily need to follow.

“No I'll come home with you, let me say goodbye first” Waverly answered and got off Nicole's lap.

“We're gonna head home guys, we’re beat” she announced to the room, kneeling down to where Alice was on the floor to give her a goodbye kiss.

Nicole grabbed her coat from the coat rack and turned around to give her goodbyes as well, when she was met with Wynonna who had quietly made her way over to the entryway.

“Hey, thanks for taking her, she had fun” Wynonna whispered to her as they both looked fondly at their girls exchanging hugs and kisses on the floor.

“Yeah no problem we had a good night. Thanks for letting us take her. “ Nicole whispered back, giving her sister in law a relaxed hug before going to do the same with Doc.

Wynonna and Nicole hadn’t always had this laidback relationship; they’d gotten more and more comfortable around each other as time progressed. Wynonna may have been hard on her at times but that’s because she was a protective big sister who had gotten used to Waverly dating bottom of the barrel losers but she knew Nicole was good for her sister, to her. It had taken some effort for both women but they’d actually become pretty good friends. They didn’t always see eye to eye and that’s alright because they had one major thing in common that always anchored them, their love for Waverly.

“Bye Auntie Cole, thank you for taking me trick or treating!” Alice addressed her Aunt politely, giving Nicole a big kiss on the face when she leaned in.

“No problem baby, we’ll see you soon okay?” Nicole smiled, tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind Alice’s ear and giving her a goodbye kiss on the forehead before wrapping her in a big hug.

They hurried to the Jeep, eager for its warmth and shelter from the cold that had settled in since they’d gotten back.

 

“Bye Auntie Waverly, bye Auntie Cole!” Alice waved from the doorway of the Homestead and Waverly and Nicole waved their final goodbyes from the car as Wynonna pulled Alice inside so she wouldn’t catch her death.

They drove home with the radio playing quietly, Nicole resting her head on her headrest as she looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. It still amazed her how beautiful Purgatory was, and sometimes she remembered how close she had been to not taking the job here in the first place. Of course now she realizes that moving here was one of the best decisions she’s ever made in her entire life; had she not she never would have met the love of her life and a world without Waverly Earp-Haught was unimaginable.

She reached over the center console and laced her fingers with her wife’s, bringing Waverly’s hand to her mouth and kissing it tenderly.

Waverly smiled, not taking her eyes off the road as she pulled up into their driveway. Before Wynonna had broken the curse it was too dangerous to live anywhere other than the Homestead so Nicole had moved in with the Earps. Their relationship was still quite new at the time and Nicole didn't want to overstep any bounds so she'd kept her house, renting it out to tourists passing through. When Wynonna had put down the last revenant right after their 6 month wedding anniversary the couple had moved into Nicole's place, now their place.

As soon as they entered the house Nicole made a beeline for the shower. She had an early day of work tomorrow and wanted to be well rested.

She stripped quickly before stepping underneath the stream of hot water, sighing in contentment at the instant feeling of relaxation.

She was in the middle of rinsing the makeup off of her face when she felt smooth arms wrap around her from behind, settling on her stomach.

Nicole smiled. Waverly joined her in the shower every chance she got and tonight was no different.

She turned around, wordlessly gripping Waverly’s arms and moving her underneath the stream of hot water so the brunette wouldn't be cold.

“I meant what I said earlier yknow” Waverly hummed, eyes closed as she relaxed underneath the water.

“What?” Nicole questioned, squirting shampoo into her hands and running them through her hair, scrubbing thoroughly.

“I've never seen a sexier inmate” Waverly replied casually watching her wife wash her body.

Nicole laughed, “Well I think you might have had something to do with that. Don't think I didnt notice how tight the pants were on my butt”.

“But I just love your butt baby I can’t help it” Waverly justified with a naughty smile, gripping Nicole's waist and pulling her in for a slow kiss.

The water cascaded down the both of them as they made out, Waverly sliding her hands down to caress Nicole's ass while Nicole hungrily palmed her wife's breasts.

Nicole was definitely a boobs girl and Waverly Earp-Haught had _the best_ boobs.

She ran her thumbs over Waverly’s nipples, and the brunette moaned at the contact, sucking on Nicole's tongue before the redhead retracted it gently.

Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s, feeling the water run over their bare bodies. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that it was over, the living in constant danger, forced to be always in the moment, not knowing if there would be a tomorrow. But they'd really done it. They'd really beat the curse, and sometimes it was all she could do to rip herself out of these peaceful moments with her wife that she wished would go on for eternity.

“I'm gonna get out baby” Nicole whispered and pecked Waverly's lips, reaching for her towel.

“Mkay, see you in there” Waverly replied, referring to their bedroom before reaching for the loofa to start scrubbing her body.

Nicole dried off as she walked, collecting her sleep wear from various spots around the room, toothbrush dangling from her mouth.

She slipped on her sleep boxers, a navy blue pair with dozens of tiny silver handcuffs printed on them that Waverly had gotten her for Christmas one year and her oversized sleep shirt, grabbing some fuzzy socks and hopping her way back into the bathroom as she put them on.

She brushed her teeth, smiling from Waverly’s gentle singing in the shower as she washed her hair.

Nicole fell more and more in love with that woman every single day and nothing felt better knowing that she'd get to spend every day of the rest of her life by Waverly's side.

By the time Waverly had gotten out of the shower and finished brushing her teeth Nicole was sound asleep on her stomach in bed, snoring softly.

The brunette dressed quietly, putting on underwear and her oversized sleep shirt before crawling into bed next to Nicole.

Waverly kissed her forehead and whispered an “I love you so much baby”, tucking a strand of short coppery hair behind Nicole's ear, kissing her one more time just because she could.

She draped her leg over Nicole's waist and snuggled in tight, breathing in the vanilla scent that was so Nicole.

Nothing in life was certain (especially for an Earp) but it was in these moments, laid up in bed with Nicole breathing peacefully by her side that Waverly was sure, more sure than she'd ever been about anything else in the world before that she was with the love of her life. But tonight she was certain about one thing in particular. She was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she wanted, _needed_ to have Nicole’s babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment about what you thought! I love reading them :)  
> If you have any ideas for subsequent chapters as well send them my way!

Waverly tried to focus as she made the drive home after a long day at work. Nicole had gotten off earlier and had popped into the BBD office before leaving, giving her wife a peck on the lips and a dimpled smile, promising to see her at home in a few short hours.

Even though the curse was broken Black Badge was still up and running because there was no shortage of demonic activity throughout the rest of the country, and the team still called on Waverly for translations every once in awhile. When she wasn’t translating she was teaching, having become a professor for one of the most prestigious online colleges, teaching a handful of history and foreign language courses. She worked from home some days, others going into the Station and using her desk there to catch up on grading which is what she had done today.

Friday was date night for the young couple, something they’d been doing since they first got together and they each made sacrifices to ensure the survival of this routine, even if it meant working a few extra hours the night before or switching some appointments around so their Friday evenings were free.

After a rather rigorous and busy work week both women could use a night alone together to regroup and reconnect and Waverly had an important topic to discuss with Nicole; something that she’d been unable to shake from her head for the last few weeks, more specifically since they had taken Alice trick or treating and that was just the start.

It was all she’d been able to think about since that night and how she’d been helpless to the rush of hormones swirling in her young female body, sabotaging her brain with images of Nicole rocking a baby to sleep in her arms or reading bedtime stories. 

She knew when she married Nicole that she wanted kids with her, that part wasn’t a surprise,. What was a shock though was the biological  _ urge _ she felt within her and the fire that it had ignited throughout her body to bear Nicole’s children, and it would not  _ leave her alone.  _

It always caught her off guard at the worst possible times too. She’d be in the bathroom brushing her teeth and hear Nicole singing in the shower and would instantly picture her singing their baby to sleep softly, and then she’d have to go to work flustered and horny beyond belief, wanting nothing more than to have been able to pull Nicole from the shower and let the redhead fuck her hard. 

Tonight could be her chance though, if all went well. She was going to approach the topic with Nicole come hell or high water, hoping beyond hope that Nicole was ready for this next step. 

“Nicole baby I’m home” Waverly called out as she entered the house that she shared with her wife, plastic bag of Chinese takeout in one hand. 

Nicole didn’t answer immediately but Waverly knew she must be somewhere in the house because her police cruiser was parked outside.

No matter how many times she’d done it in the past Waverly had the feeling that she’d never grow tired of coming home to Nicole every day. No matter what kind of shitty day she’d had the redhead was an expert at flipping her mood and putting a smile on her face. They’d been married for a little over a year now but Waverly still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of Nicole which she figured was a good sign.

The day that Waverly moved in with her then-girlfriend had been one of the best of her life and ever since she’d enjoyed the absolute pleasure of coming home to her wife and adoptive daughter Calamity Jane every day. As if on cue the orange tabby appeared from around the corner and brushed up against the brunette’s legs, seeking attention by purring gently.

“Hi sweetheart how are you?” Waverly cooed as she bent over to scratch Calamity behind her ears, causing her to purr louder and arch her back as she pressed forward into Waverly’s touch.

Waverly was about to unpack their food when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Hey baby” Nicole padded across the living room and into the kitchen. “Sorry, I was in the bathroom” she explained, snaking her arms around Waverly’s waist and nuzzling kisses into the skin at the brunette’s neck. 

“No problem sweetheart” Waverly stopped what she was doing and turned around in Nicole’s embrace so they were facing each other and took her girl’s face in both hands, bringing her forward for a gentle but firm kiss. She’d missed Nicole all day even though the’d seen each other at work but right now all she wanted was a tender moment of reconnection.

The kiss was longer than a typical greeting kiss would last and Waverly reveled in the small moan that she swallowed into her mouth when her hands fell from around Nicole’s face and down the officer’s front, massaging Nicole’s chest through the loose T-shirt the redhead was wearing.

Nicole responded by letting her arms fall to the brunette’s backside and lightly squeezing two generous handfuls. She offered her tongue to Waverly who accepted it and sucked on it eagerly, causing Nicole to smile into the kiss. Even now four years later when the novelty of a new relationship should have cooled off here they were still in the honeymoon phase, unable to keep their hands to themselves, feeling each other up like a bunch of teenagers. 

Waverly gave her wife’s chest one final squeeze and released Nicole’s mouth, moving her hands up to around the redhead’s neck. 

“How was your day?” she asked, playing with the hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. Ever since she’d cut her hair Nicole had kept it relatively short, much to Waverly’s liking. Sometimes she missed her wife’s french braid she’d had when they first met but she knew it would be back eventually, Nicole had said so herself, so for now she twirled around the short fiery curls.

“It was alright, better now that you're here” Nicole answered with a smile and a peck but when she got a whiff of the food waiting on the counter she gently broke the embrace.

“Mm you got the good stuff” Nicole moaned audibly as she shoved her face into the plastic bag, inhaling the delectable aromas within. 

“Hey I always get the good stuff!” Waverly argued playfully.

  
“I can get everything set up if you wanna go change” Nicole offered, taking the cartons out of the bag and popping them open.

 

“My little gentlewoman” Waverly teased with a grin. “K I’ll be right back” she called over her shoulder, skipping up the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

Alone again, albeit briefly, she reminded herself of what she wanted to talk to Nicole about. Unfortunately, starting a family would be harder for the two women than it would be for most couples. Whether they adopted or decided to have the baby themselves, the process could easily take well over a year or longer.

 

She hopped into the shower just to rinse the smell of the day off of her, taking no more than 2 or 3 minutes. Once finished she made quick work of dressing, opting to steal one of Nicole’s old police academy T-shirts and slip on some fresh underwear, throwing her sleep shorts on after. 

 

When she emerged minutes later she found Nicole on the couch with a blanket draped over her feet and the TV remote in hand, the food sitting out to cool on the side table next to the arm of the couch. A perfect sight in Waverly’s opinion, that is, until she pulled the blanket back from Nicole’s legs so she could sit. 

 

“Nicole Haught-Earp! Are you  _ still _ wearing pants?!” Waverly chastised the redhead who’d sunk into the cushions with a guilty expression on her face. “What’s the number one rule of the Earp-Haught / Haught-Earp household?” Waverly chastised, hands on her hips. 

 

“No pants are to be worn indoors after 6pm, especially on date night” Nicole recited quickly before jumping to her feet and mock saluting her girlfriend “Ma’am yes maam”, removing her sweatpants in a matter of seconds.

 

“Woohoo yeah” Waverly cheered as she watched her wife strip in front of her. “Take it off  _ Sheriff _ ” she waggled her eyebrows at Nicole suggestively, laughing when Nicole flung her sweats to the ground dramatically. 

 

The garment lay abandoned on the floor, Nicole having reclaimed her spot on the couch and once she’d reclined the seat all the way back Waverly turned around and sat so that her back was against Nicole’s front and the blanket was draped over her, a favorite cuddling position for them both.

 

Nicole very carefully handed Waverly her food, a bowl of sweet and sour soup and the jar of peanut butter so she could add as much or as little as she liked.

 

She left her own food on the stand to cool until they’d agreed on what to watch. Nicole had suggested a new documentary about the coral reef and Waverly had been quick to approve. Documentaries weren’t Nicole’s thing until she met Waverly Earp, documentary queen. 

 

The brunette had found that Nicole was the only one besides her Uncle Curtis who had ever shown that level of interest in the things that she liked and it had always meant the world to her.

 

From the very beginning Nicole had shown an enthusiastic and unwavering interest in the things that Waverly was interested in, listening with rapt attention as Waverly prattled on for hours and hours about the simplest things. 

 

After their movie was picked out and she made sure Waverly was comfortable Nicole finally let herself reach for her food, a steaming plate of chicken and vegetables in a spicy black bean sauce, her favorite. She settled comfortably against the back of the recliner, Waverly’s back pressed flush against her front. She popped the top off of her beer and took a swig. She hadn’t brought one over for Waverly because she knew her wife would have declined it, but that wouldn’t stop her from stealing sips for the rest of the night.

 

They ate together, Waverly occasionally stealing a piece of chicken or a string bean to go with her soup. She’d even gotten some eggrolls for dessert. Normally they both maintained pretty strict diets throughout the week trying to eat as healthily as possible but date nights were the one night of the week that they allowed themselves to cheat, just a little.

 

The documentary didn’t disappoint, providing many points throughout which they paused to discuss facts that had been pointed out, like how corals are not plants but rather animals, relatives of jellyfish and anemones.

 

Pretty soon the movie was almost over and there was only one more eggroll left. “Here baby” Nicole mumbled through her mouthful as she offered Waverly the last roll upon a pair of chopsticks which Waverly took at least of in her mouth before motioning for Nicole to eat the rest.

  
  


It took only about a minute after she finished eating for Nicole to burp heartily. After she was done she looked at Waverly who wordlessly accepted the challenge, taking a few moments to rev up before releasing a burp of her own, louder and longer than Nicole’s.

 

“Ooh, nice one babe” Nicole complimented her wife, holding out her hand which Waverly high fived.

 

“Thank you baby” Waverly accepted the compliment, wiggling back against Nicole's chest in an attempt to get a little closer to her.

 

Nicole laid her hands on Waverly's stomach and began to rub gently, something she knew the smaller woman liked.

 

Nothing made Nicole more content than this, relaxing with delicious food in her belly and her girl in her arms. 

 

She fought it for as long as she could but in the end it was this, this one simple action that broke the dam and in an instant it all came out.

 

“Put a baby in me!” Waverly screeched out of nowhere, hand flying to her mouth when she realized what she had said.

 

“What?” Nicole choked on her own saliva, coughing violently.

 

“What?” Waverly repeated casually in the hope that she could either confuse Nicole or play off the statement as something else, either one. 

 

“Waverly---” Nicole reached for the remote and paused the movie so she could hear Waverly's words without the distraction of the TV.

 

“I didn't say anything!” Waverly turned around in Nicole's lap and started to protest but then Nicole smiled at her, that special smile reserved just for her, the smile that made her knees weak and she knew she couldn't do it, she could never lie to this woman.

 

“Did you just say-?” Nicole began to ask when Waverly cut her off.

 

“I -- Nicole, I --yeah baby” Waverly sighed, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. She already had Nicole's attention so might as well explain herself in one go.

 

“I don’t know, ever since I saw you with Alice the other night it's all I've been able to think about, and I don't know why it was that night of all times that caused it but it did. And I’ve always liked kids but I just kind of figured that with my the life I've had to live that I’d never be able to have any because it would be too dangerous but we're here now, the curse is over and we're together and happy and married and you're not some guy I've just settled for, you're the love of my life and I just - I don't know I just - I just want to have babies with you” she finished completely out of breath, staring at Nicole nervously.

 

Even though she felt like she was going to cry Nicole couldn’t help if she wanted to the huge grin that had taken over her face. Her wife had just confessed to wanting to start a family, something Nicole had always wanted and had “technically” always had, but was somehow just beyond reach, a grey fuzzy memory instead of something warm and present. She hadn’t exactly been accepted as a teenager. 

 

“Are you sure?” She had to ask because that was just her nature, making sure Waverly was alright and wanted this with her entire being before they moved even a single step further. 

 

Waverly put her hands around Nicole's neck and held on tightly, grounding them both to this moment because what she had to say next was important. “Nicole Haught-Earp I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want to have your babies” she whispered and leaned in so that they were forehead to forehead. “ _ Multiple  _ babies” she added, and noted the blush that had spread across Nicole’s cheeks.

 

“I want that too Wave, I want a family with you” Nicole admitted, gripping Waverly’s hands and kissing the back her knuckles softly. 

 

“You do?” Waverly whispered, kissing the tip of Nicole’s nose.

 

“Yeah” Nicole closed her eyes and let herself feel the moment, Waverly’s hands playing with the hairs at the back of her neck, soft lips ghosting across her face.

 

“That’s good then because I’ve already done a little research” Waverly admitted shyly as she got off of Nicole’s lap and disappeared into the redhead’s home office, returning with a thick binder in hand and an eager look on her face. 

 

At the sight of the binder Nicole quickly chugged the rest of her beer. By the looks of it she was going to need it. 

 

“Uh, a  _ little _ research?” she croaked out. “Waves, I’m pretty sure that binder has more papers in it than the one that holds your dissertation!” she argued as Waverly sat down on the arm of the recliner next to Nicole and handed her the bider.

 

“Oh stop being so dramatic!” Waverly scolded. “My dissertation was like 15 pages longer than this” she reasoned, as if that made Nicole see the situation any differently.

 

“Okay, let’s see what we got here” Nicole dropped the argument and opened the book. She flipped through it for a few minutes, finding in depth information about adoption, sperm donation, IVF, and overall information about babies in general.

 

“We don’t have to make a decision right now, in fact I don’t want us to. I just want us to start thinking about this, as a couple” Waverly spoke tenderly, stroking Nicole’s back.

 

Of course there would be more to discuss later, lots more, but the “when’s” and “how’s” would come later; right now the only thing that mattered was the two of them here, in their home, on the couch, making one of the biggest decisions of their lives together, as a couple.

 

“Okay” Nicole shut the binder resolutely, her mind made up. “Let’s do it”.

 

“Oh, okay” Waverly began, a little confused. “Sure honey but.- as much as I wish it were that simple-” she began to explain until Nicole cut her off with a laugh.

 

“No I mean let’s do it, let’s start planning for a baby” Nicole explained before pulling Waverly into her lap firmly. “But, I guess we can also “ _ do it”, _ if you want to, for good measure” she wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

 

“So you want this?” Waverly blew off her embarrassment at misunderstanding for now, checking in one more time to make sure they were on the same page.

 

“I want this with  _ you _ ” Nicole assured her, driving all remaining doubt from Waverly’s head when she leaned forward and connected their lips.

 

“So we’re doing this?” Waverly couldn’t help but smile, gripping Nicole by the arms and pulling her closer.

 

“Let’s make a baby, baby” Nicole grinned devilishly and Waverly certainly didn’t need to be told twice.

 

“Race you to the bedroom” she whispered before pushing Nicole as deep into the couch cushions as she could to give herself a head start, scrambling up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her.

 

“Cheater!” Nicole screamed after her, sprinting up the stairs only seconds behind. “I’m so getting you back for that!”

 

But Waverly didn’t mind, not one bit. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Haught is the best wife ever, seriously.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on this work so far. I love hearing your opinions and suggestions!  
> Talk to me below and help me write the rest of this story!
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.

_ Not Pregnant. _

 

Waverly wasn’t sure if she’d been staring at the pregnancy test for a minute or for an hour, but she was sure of one thing, and it was that she wasn’t pregnant.

 

She hadn’t expected it to work the first time so when it hadn’t she’d been quick to remain optimistic, telling herself that next month would be better. But that was four months ago now. Four months and three failed attempts.

 

The doctors had warned her that it could take time and to be patient and she thought she’d been doing a pretty good job overall, but what they hadn’t prepared her for was how she’d feel when it didn’t work. Sadness she had expected, but what she wasn’t prepared for was the guilt. And there was a lot of guilt.

 

“Hey I’m home baby!” she heard a voice call out downstairs.

  
_ Shit. _ Nicole.

 

Waverly threw the pregnancy test box in the trash but not before flattening it out so it would be less noticeable, sticking it along the side of the trash bin where it was mostly covered.

 

As for the test she wasn’t sure what to do with it. After silently debating in her head she just tossed it next to the box, not caring if it was out in the open or not. She was too tired and too emotionally drained to care about much of anything right now.

 

“Wave?” Nicole called out, her voice closer this time.

 

Waverly quickly dried her eyes and smoothed out her hair, taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

 

“In here honey” she called out in the most level voice she could manage.

 

Nicole followed the sound until she appeared in the doorway. “Hey you” she entered their bedroom smiling her dimpled grin.

 

Upon seeing her wife Waverly’s heart did feel lighter, for nothing would ever change the fact that just seeing Nicole made her feel like everything was right in the world, even if only for a moment.

 

“Hey you” Waverly responded back, not having to fake the genuine but tired smile that had formed on her face.

 

Nicole approached her and offered her lips, Waverly craning her head up to accept it, hands gripping Nicole’s biceps in desperate need of some physical contact.

 

After their exchange of a handful of kisses Nicole broke the contact, pulling away so she could start the process she looked forward to everyday after work; changing. 

 

“How was your day?” the redhead called out from inside their walk in closet where she was locking her gun in the safe, utility belt already hung up carefully. 

 

“It was okay” Waverly replied honestly, sitting down on the edge of their bed. She didn’t really know where else to go. “Answered some emails, did some grading, typical mid-semester stuff” she elaborated picking at a loose thread in their bedding, looking for something, anything, to take her mind off of how she was feeling and to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

 

“Nothing too exciting huh?” Nicole responded, still from within the closet.

 

Even though she hadn't meant to, Nicole had accidentally hit the nail right on the head. She was right, there was nothing exciting to report because Waverly wasn't pregnant. Again. 

 

“No I guess not” Waverly croaked before getting off the bed and running to the bathroom, closing the door behind her so Nicole wouldn't see her crying. 

 

Nicole emerged from the closet in a pair of sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt, her favorite post work outfit. She saw the closed bathroom door and didn't think anything of it, that is until she heard a faint sob come from the other side.

 

“Baby?” she called out, panic creeping into her voice. “Baby are you okay?”

 

When Waverly didn't answer she tried the door handle. Locked. She listened again and there it was, a sniffle and the sound of Waverly fighting back tears.

 

“Waverly? I'm coming in” she warned, grabbing the key from atop the doorframe and inserting it into handle. After a few moments she heard a click and opened the door, the sight she saw before her absolutely breaking her heart.

 

Waverly was sitting on the edge of the bathtub crying, arms wrapped around herself, tears falling freely onto the bathmat beneath her feet. 

 

“It didn't work” she choked out, not bothering to hide from Nicole any longer. 

 

Nicole followed Waverly's eyes to the trash bin next to the toilet and saw the folded up cardboard box against the side.

 

“Oh baby” she breathed out, understanding dawning on her face. “Hey” she kneeled down on the floor in front of Waverly who was still perched on the edge of the tub.

 

She pulled her wife into an embrace and held her to her chest, Waverly falling into her and gripping her tightly, nails digging into Nicole's back as she broke down.

 

“That's why I didn't wait for you to get home” Waverly sobbed into Nicole's neck and Nicole could feel the wetness running down and into her shirt. “I didn't want to get you excited and then disappoint you again” Waverly could barely get out, she was crying so hard. 

 

“Hey now, it's okay baby, we're okay” Nicole rubbed her hands up and down Waverly's back. “Let it all out, it’s okay” she whispered into her wife's hair because while it pained her to see Waverly cry she knew she'd feel better once she was done. 

 

“We’re okay” Nicole's voice cracked as she fought off tears of her own. Of course she was sad about the failed pregnancies but she tended to be able to handle them better than Waverly who she could only imagine was utterly distraught. She kept her tears from falling; she was determined to be the calm in the storm that Waverly so desperately needed right now.

 

“Nicole what if I can't get pregnant?” Waverly cried, the front of Nicole's shirt soaked at this point. “What if I'm not supposed to be a mom? What if I can't give you babies?” she sobbed into Nicole's chest. 

 

“Shhhh” Nicole soothed, continuing to rub patterns on Waverly's back. “I choose you. Babies or no babies I'll  _ always  _ choose you” she promised, pulling back and cupping Waverly's face in her hands but Waverly just shook her head, pulling Nicole's hands off her. 

 

“No, you deserve more. You deserve a wife who can give you children, who can give you all the things you want-” she had started to say before Nicole cut her off. 

 

“Now Waverly Earp-Haught you stop it right there. You are hands down the  _ best  _ thing that has ever happened to me and I can tell you right now that I don't want to go through this life with anyone other than you by my side, do you hear me?” Nicole said sternly trying to get her point across but when Waverly gave her a look like she was a child who'd just been spanked Nicole decided to adopt a more gentle tone.

 

She reached out again but this time for Waverly’s hands and when Waverly didn't move to stop her she took them in her own and held on tightly.

 

“I can't promise that I’ll be able to make you feel any better but I can tell you what I think?” she offered softly and when Waverly nodded she continued.

 

“I really  _ truly _ in my heart and soul believe that everything happens for a reason” Nicole began. “If we're not supposed to get pregnant right now then there's a reason, and that's okay!” she said optimistically. “But I have full and absolute faith that when the timing is _ just right _ , our little baby boy or girl will come and find us, and when they do they'll be so incredibly lucky because they'll have the best mommy in the entire world, you. And maybe if I'm lucky I can be the second best mommy” Nicole didn't take her eyes off of Waverly's the entire time she was speaking, keeping eye contact as she spoke the words from the most loving place in her heart. 

 

Waverly had known this before but Nicole had just proven to her, again, that she was the best wife on the entire planet. Waverly smiled and flung herself at the redhead who was still on her knees on the bathroom floor in front of her. 

 

Nicole caught her easily and held the smaller woman close to her, peppering kisses into her hairline.

 

“Or who knows, maybe I just need to step up my game in the bedroom, maybe I'm shooting blanks, whaddya think?” Nicole joked lightheartedly and smiled at the wet laugh that had escaped Waverly.

 

_ As if _ it could be Nicole's fault. They'd been having alot of sex lately, a LOT, and while it was physically impossible for Nicole to get her pregnant that didn't mean that the redhead wasn't trying her damned hardest anyway. 

 

“I think it might just kill me” Waverly laughed, sniffling as she smiled at her wife through her tears. “The sex is already too good”. 

 

Nicole wiped away the wetness with the pads of her thumbs, leaning forward and kissing Waverly’s nose. “Baby I love you. Everything will be alright, I promise. Our baby will come to us at the right time, I know it, okay?” 

 

“Yeah” Waverly nodded and smiled again, letting Nicole help her stand up.

 

“Now what do you need to help make you feel better? I can get the water running on a nice hot bath? I can cook you up anything you want? Tell me what you need right now honey” Nicole prompted, prepared to go to hell and back if necessary to give her wife what she needed in that moment.

 

“Can you just lay in bed with me? Please?” Waverly requested. “And, uhm, maybe a glass of water too” she added on as an afterthought. 

 

“Coming right up” Nicole assured her, taking Waverly by the hand and leading her to their bed. She pulled back the sheets and motioned for Waverly to get in. She then took the glass from their nightstand and filled it with water from the bathroom sink, bringing it back to Waverly who gulped it down quickly and handed it back.

 

Nicole deposited the empty glass on the nightstand before joining Waverly underneath the sheets.

  
She didn’t move at first, letting Waverly get comfortable and once the brunette had picked a position Nicole made some slight adjustments, wrapping her arms around her girl and pulling her closer.

 

They lay facing each other, Waverly curled into Nicole’s chest with her face buried in the redhead’s neck, breathing in the vanilla scent that had become one of her biggest comforts after all these years. 

 

She needed Nicole’s body right now; she needed her physical presence to ground her and hold her and keep her safe, and that’s exactly what Nicole was doing.

 

_ ‘I promise to hold you when you cry, to feel your pain as my own, and to shoulder extra weight when your burdens become too much to bear’ _ Nicole had promised Waverly at the altar and every single day she tried like her life depended on it to live up to this promise.

 

Try as she might to stay awake Waverly felt herself begin to drift off slowly in Nicole embrace, but not before she’d realized something that she’d never quite realized before.

 

People always warn you about marriage and the work that it requires. Marriage is sacrifice, it’s putting another human’s needs before your own, it’s supporting your partner every day of your life, every single time they need you. All of that is true. But that’s not all that marriage is. It’s also being able to mess up and be forgiven without question, to argue and disagree yet always find your way back to each other, and her most recent revelation; to be able to cry. To really truly cry, puffy eyes, snotty nose, drooling mouth and all and still be looked at like you’re the most beautiful presence on the entire planet.

 

Throughout their wonderful, albeit relatively brief marriage they’d had an endless amount of    
“picture perfect” moments together yet this one right here, of the two of them entertwined with one another in the aftermath of an emotional breakdown was somehow the most perfect of all.

 

Waverly finally succumbed to her exhaustion, taking Nicole’s softly spoken “I love you”s with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the chapter I set out to write but let me know your thoughts?  
> Hope you enjoy!

The coffee at the Clinic wasn't great but it was better than nothing and Nicole was grateful for it. She filled a styrofoam cup full and brought it back to where Waverly was sitting in her chair, legs bouncing up and down nervously as she pretended to be reading a magazine. 

Nicole knew she was faking it because when she was actually reading she tended to furrow her brow just a tiny bit and right now her forehead was completely smooth as her eyes darted around the page. 

It was the little things like that that Nicole loved the most; the things you happen to notice about your partner when you've been together a certain amount of time. Those were the things that just made the redhead love her precious wife even more. 

But another big clue that Waverly was just using the magazine to mask her anxiety was that she happened to be holding it upside down. 

They were at the clinic yet again for another shot at insemination so it was understandable that both women were a little jittery. Nicole sat down slowly next to her wife and placed the coffee on the table in front of their chairs.

“Waverly-” she began cautiously but that's as far as she got before the brunette interrupted her.

“I know I know, we've done this before, I shouldn't be nervous” Waverly shut the magazine and threw it back on the table with the others, not even surprised that Nicole had seen right through her. “But I can't help it! I'm nervous Nicole. No, I’m not nervous I'm terrified. I’m terrified every time we make an appointment, I’m terrified on the drive over here, I’m terrified right now waiting in this waiting room and I’ll probably be terrified when it’s --happening because what if it doesn't work? Or what if it does and that's it! We're instant parents!” she finished, chest heaving as she gasped for air, eyes searching Nicole’s pleadingly for any sign that she wasn’t alone in her feelings. 

Not for the first time Nicole wondered how such a small body could contain such massive amounts of energy and emotion. She shifted in her seat and took her wife’s hands in hers, playing with the gold band on Waverly’s finger for a moment and smiling at the memory it brought back. “Baby, all I was going to say was that I’m right here” she spoke softly, looking her in the eyes as she stroked circles on the backs of her tiny hands with her thumbs.

“O-oh” Waverly stuttered and cast her eyes to the ground, feeling a little embarrassed now for her sudden outburst. “Of course. Sorry, thank you”.

“No sorries needed sweetie” Nicole reasurred her with a dimpled smile. “I get nervous too, though I know it’s nothing compared to how you feel” she confessed, guilt washing over her because how could she have a right to be nervous when it was Waverly who had to go through it every month?

“I just hate clinics” Waverly sighed wearily, clutching Nicole’s bicep as she melted into her side, the redhead shifting in her seat to accommodate her. “Hospitals too. Bad things happen at hospitals” she all but whispered as her mind flashed back to the painful memories of the sheer panic and helplessness she’d felt after both Nicole and Wynonna had gotten kidnapped by the Jack of Knives, that same feeling rising up again at the memory of the doctors wheeling Nicole down the hall of that same hospital in a gurney after the Widow Mercedes had bitten her.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s body tensing and her grip on her arm getting tighter as her mind raced through the memories that had haunted her for months.

Nicole was a very strong person; she’d had to be from an early age, but she wasn’t immune to hardship. She tried to remain stoic for Waverly’s sake but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t shed a tear in private when the last pregnancy test had come back negative. But she put her feelings aside and tried to be strong because that’s what Waverly needed right now, and Nicole had promised her at the altar that she would be whatever Waverly needed her to be, whenever she needed it. And right now Waverly needed a rock.

“Hey” she spoke quietly, breaking the brunette out of her own mind. “Good things happen here too. Like babies being born” she smiled the smile she reserved for their most intimate moments, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Waverly’s forehead. “And I personally can’t wait to spend the second best day of my life here waiting to welcome our little boy or girl into this world”.

“Second best day?” Waverly asked, big brown eyes gazing up at Nicole’s in search of clarity.

“First best day being the day I got to marry my soulmate” Nicole answered her without hesitation, fingers dancing along the gold wedding band on her wife’s ring finger.

Waverly smiled against Nicole’s arm and pressed a gentle kiss on the fabric of her work shirt.   
“I love you Nicole Haught-Earp” she whispered.

“I love you more Waverly Earp-Haught” Nicole whispered back. 

There was silence between them for a moment before Nicole spoke again. “I never said thank you” she stated, almost factually, her tone leaving Waverly a little unsure how to respond.

“For what?” she asked slowly, a little confused.

“For doing this” Nicole looked up and gestured to their surroundings before bringing her gaze back to the woman on her arm. 

“I know it hasn't been easy for you, but I hope you know that I appreciate it more than you'll ever know”. The whole process had been trying for the both of them, but Waverly was the one who had to be physically poked and prodded and uncomfortable every time they came here; all Nicole had to do was sit and watch.

“And if you don't want to do this anymore then we won't. We can try another way. I won't be upset.” Nicole promised.

“It's not just for you, it's for both of us you silly little goose” Waverly assured her with a squeeze to her arm and a smile, feeling a little shy that Nicole had felt the need to thank her for something like this. It was starting to make her feel a little bad about her explosion earlier; she’d probably made the whole situation seem more intense than it was.

“It’s not painful” she whispered, stroking her lover’s arm tenderly. “It can just be uncomfortable sometimes” she said, because that part was true. “But Nicole?” she caught her wife’s attention and held it. She wanted Nicole to really look at her when she said what she was about to say. “I'd do it a thousand times if that's what it took”. 

“Waverly Earp-Haught?” a nurse called out into the waiting room, interrupting them before Nicole could respond.

The couple stood up together from their seats, Waverly not letting go of her hold on Nicole’s arm and curling her head onto the taller woman’s shoulder, asking her not with her words but rather with her body to hold onto her and not let go.

“I'm right here baby, I've got you” Nicole whispered as if reading Waverly’s thoughts. It was that promise, spoken quietly in her ear in the empty waiting room that gave Waverly the strength to take a deep breath and start following the nurse down the hall.

\--

“So I see you're trying for a baby? That's so exciting!” the nurse exclaimed, trying to make conversation as she checked Waverly’s blood pressure. Nicole stood in the middle of the room so as to give Waverly some personal space on the padded seat, but also stay close enough so that she was only a step away if she was needed.

“Yeah, we are” the brunette replied politely, casting a glance at Nicole and waiting for some inevitable and uncomfortable comment in response about two women trying to have a baby together. 

“Your first?” the nurse asked, removing the cuff from Waverly’s arm and putting the pulse oximeter on her index finger, Nicole watching everything that was going on like a hawk, looking and listening for any sign of distress from her wife.

“Mhm” Waverly mumbled not being necessarily polite but not being rude either.

“I'm so excited for you, newborns are so much fun” the nurse removed the device and recorded its readings on the computer. “I remember when my kids were small. Took a while to get pregnant in the beginning but got there eventually” she talked as she clacked away at the keyboard.

“Really?” Waverly asked, surprised by the comment. That certainly wasn’t what she had expected but pleased with the turn of direction the conversation had taken she went with it. “ It took you a while to get pregnant?” she questioned, hoping she wasn't overstepping any bounds. 

“Yeah. A few months of consistent trying, but that’s usually how it is with your first. After that it's easy” the nurse smiled in encouragement, swiping Waverly’s forehead to check her temperature.

Waverly cast a look over at Nicole and Nicole nodded, giving a silent yes that it was okay for her to continue the conversation by sharing about their personal struggle. 

“We've been uh, trying for a couple of months now” Waverly replied to the nurse, feeling slightly more at ease now that she was talking to another woman who had been through her same struggle. “It’s been a little -- difficult -- to say the least”. 

“But hey, that just means you get to have more fun making the baby am I right?” The nurse joked with an eyebrow waggle, pushing away from the computer. 

Waverly laughed a real laugh that was stress free and light hearted, looking at Nicole who was also laughing but at the same time trying to cover up her blush. 

“I assume since you're here that you’re trying IUI?”

“Yeah, we picked out a donor a while ago and have been coming here pretty regularly” Waverly responded easily.

After many hours of talking, some of which they'd spent not talking, they’d had decided to pursue sperm donation and intrauterine fertilization. They'd also agreed that Waverly would carry their child given Nicole's line of work.

It all seemed to fit into place when, after having done her due diligence on the internet, Waverly found the perfect candidate for a donor. He had been healthy his whole life with no history of substance abuse and had always known he didn't want to marry but still wanted to help couples who otherwise couldn’t have children of their own naturally. He was even tall like Nicole and had her same fiery hair. A perfect fit. And while she was at it Waverly had also found a doctor who specialized in IUI out in the big city and immediately booked an appointment with her. Ever since then they'd been coming to see her at this clinic for their monthly visits. 

“Can I ask how many times you’ve tried?” the nurse pulled out a fresh pair of the blue paper-like clothing and set it on the examination table for Waverly to change into after she’d left.

Waverly glanced towards Nicole as her way of inviting her into the conversation. “This is our 4th” Nicole took the cue, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

“Alright, so you’ve got time” the nurse replied optimistically as she made her way towards the door. “Every woman is different but you’re very healthy overall by the looks of your chart so I think you’ll get there. These things take time. Keep your chin up, and good luck” she smiled one last time before closing the door behind her leaving the young couple alone to wait for the doctor.

“That was nice to hear about her experience” Waverly cast a smile at Nicole. 

“Yeah it was” Nicole agreed as she reached forward and took Waverly’s hand, helping her up out of her seat and onto the examination table. “I thought she was very nice”.

“Yknow what I think?” Waverly pulled her wife in between her legs and wrapped her arms around her neck, working her bottom lip between her teeth and smiling coyly.

“What’s that baby?” Nicole asked with a smile as she tucked some strands of wavy brunette hair behind a perfect ear.

“I think I might need a little help getting undressed” Waverly purred, running her hands over Nicole’s collarbones like she knew the older woman liked.

“Waverly Earp-Haught, are you trying to get it on at the doctor’s office?” Nicole feigned complete innocence as she looked down into the big brown eyes she got lost in every single day.

“Not exactly, I’m just trying to get you revved up a little early so we don’t waste any time when we get home” Waverly admitted with a smirk that meant she knew exactly what mess she was reducing Nicole to.

“I’m gonna get you back for that, just you wait” Nicole vowed with a devilish smirk.

Waverly replied with three simple words that set a fire raging in Nicole’s core. “Bring it on”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments! I love reading your thoughts.  
> Enjoy the little rating change ;)

They drove home with the windows down, country playing on the radio, the Spring air whipping through Waverly’s long wavy brunette hair. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly why but there was something about this time that felt different. The sun seemed to shine brighter and when she breathed she felt the oxygen course through her and fill her lungs fully and completely. Who knew? Maybe today was finally going to be their day.

Time flew by because before she knew it Nicole was pulling into their driveway.

They both stretched a little when they got out, including the drive up they'd been on the road for a solid 3 hours.

These monthly trips to the city weren't an enormous burden yet; they had saved up quite a bit of a nest egg together, but Nicole had been starting to wonder how much longer they could afford this. But she'd work her fingers to the bone, work overtime, do anything to keep being able to afford this if Waverly wanted to keep trying this way.

“Can I get you anything?” Nicole asked as she shut the front door behind them, bending over and unlacing her boots.

Waverly just smiled and shook her head. “Nicole I'm not even pregnant yet. You don’t have to wait on me” she said as she flopped down on the couch. 

“I know but I want to” Nicole reasoned as she unbuckled her utility belt and set it on the table next to the door. “If you think I’m annoying now just wait because the pampering will probably get worse” she sauntered over to the couch and sat down next to Waverly, dimples on full display.

“Well I suppose there are worse things in life than having an amazing and attentive wife” Waverly gripped Nicole by the collar of her shirt and pulled her against her for a kiss. 

“You’ll just have to endure me I suppose” Nicole mumbled against her lips and Waverly smiled. 

“While I’m so looking forward to growing our little jelly bean inside of me I’m not quite sure I’m ready to start showing” Waverly admitted when they pulled apart, hands self consciously going to rest on her stomach.

“Did you just call our child a jelly bean?” Nicole mocked her.

“Yep! That's how big they'll be after a few weeks! And pretty soon after that a grape, and then an orange and then a grapefruit and then a baby!” Waverly explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Wow, the miracle of childbirth summed up in increasingly sized fruits” Nicole mused, causing Waverly to laugh heartily, climbing into Nicole's lap.

“I hope our baby is funny like you” Waverly played with the hairs at the nape of Nicole's neck. “You’ve always been able to make me laugh” she giggled but when she say the look that had started to form on Nicole's face she turned serious.  
She just realized she’d hit a nerve, even if she hadn't meant to. 

“This baby is yours Nicole” she whispered, leaning forward and resting her forehead against her wife's. 

“I know” Nicole replied after a steadying breath. And she did know, but sometimes she had a hard time coping with the fact that some man out in the world that they didn’t even know was the one impregnating her wife and not her. It was hard.  
Genetics didn't make a family, Nicole of all people knew this. She hadn't spoken to her parents in years, and not by her choice. She'd found her real family when she'd moved to Purgatory; her real family was in this home with Waverly. 

“I know” she repeated again more steadily, looking into Waverly’s eyes and saying the words with as much conviction as possible. 

“I know you do baby” Waverly smiled and kissed Nicole on the nose, tracing small circles on the nape of Nicole’s neck as she spoke. “I just never want you to think that just because this baby isn't biologically yours that it doesn't mean they're not a part of you. He or she will always be ours; yours and mine and no one else's. And Nicole I cannot wait to be mommies together” she finished, smiling down at the redhead before leaning in close and whispering barely loud enough for Nicole to hear, “Now what do you say we forget about all the medical stuff and you take me upstairs and get me pregnant your way, how's that sound?”

Nicole let her head fall back against the couch and a smile form at the corners of her mouth at the instant throb that had settled straight between her legs, and if the smug look Waverly was giving her was anything to go by Nicole guessed that she knew exactly what mess she was reducing her to. 

“That's what you want?” Nicole asked quietly looking up at her, nimble fingers already adeptly unbuttoning Waverly's blouse and revealing the skin of her perky breasts.

“Mhm” Waverly mumbled and closed her eyes, bottom lip between her teeth in an attempt to stifle the arousal from Nicole's hands on her chest.

“As you wish Mrs. Haught” Nicole didn’t even wait until she was done talking, pressing her lips to Waverly’s and mumbling the last few words against the brunette’s mouth.

They started out slowly, just enjoying the feel of being this intimate with each other, the wet noises of their kissing filling the room. Nicole cradled Waverly’s jaw with one hand, pulling her closer to her as she slipped her tongue in her wife’s mouth which got her the exact reaction she was looking for.

“Mmmm, baby please” Waverly couldn't help the groan that had escaped her throat nor the need she felt between her legs from rising, her hips grinding down of their own accord into Nicole's pelvis.

Her want was growing stronger by the second and all she knew was that she needed to get them to the bedroom and as quickly as physically possible.

“Nicole” she panted into the redheads mouth which was still firmly attached to her own. “Take me upstairs and fuck me”.

It was typical for the redhead to ask more than once for consent but Nicole certainly didn't need to be told twice. She surged off of the couch with Waverly still in her lap, hands under her ass to keep her upright as she stumbled across the room towards the stairs.

It was a huge turn on, seeing Nicole so strong, and Waverly couldn't help herself from stroking her lover’s biceps as she carried her. 

Nicole wasn’t actually sure how but somehow they made it up the stairs and into the bedroom where she deposited Waverly on their bed, panting a little bit from the exertion of carrying her wife up about 15 steps. 

Waverly yanked Nicole towards her by her belt, pulling her so that older woman was standing between her legs. Waverly smiled devilishly up at Nicole from on the bed as she unbuckled her belt and unzipped her fly.

Nicole took this opportunity to pull her shirt off over her head exposing the smooth skin of her upper torso, clad in only a fitting black sports bra. 

“I want you now” Waverly mumbled against Nicole's stomach where she was placing hot, open mouthed kisses, nipping at Nicole's abs and licking stripes up her toned abdomen.

Nicole's eyes rolled back into her head at the warm sensation on her stomach that would feel 10 times better a little bit south. She resisted fisting her hands through long wavy brunette hair and stepped back so she could yank her pants off.

Finally free of the garment, Nicole surged forward and pinned a giggling Waverly to the bed, reaching down and pulling the younger woman’s shirt off with one hand. She didn’t even wait before it had hit the ground to dive face-first into Waverly’s breasts.

Waverly wasn’t expecting the contact so quickly so she let out a startled gasp but once she’d gotten over the shock she welcomed it, running her fingers into Nicole’s hair and holding her against her cleavage.

Nicole could spend hours (if her wife would ever let her) just sucking and nibbling on what were in her opinion, the world’s greatest breasts.

She unclipped Waverly’s bra and heard the brunette gasp when she felt her warm mouth envelop one of her nipples and start sucking, hard. 

Her back involuntarily arched upward chasing Nicole's mouth and the redhead compensated by grabbing the other firm globe and squeezing it hungrily.

As much as Waverly was enjoying this there was one area in particular that needed stimulation more, that had started to become almost painful from the lack of attention. 

“Baby” Waverly fisted Nicole’s fiery red hair and pulled her off of her chest where Nicole had been sucking a bruise ino the underside of Waverly's left breast. 

“Quit slacking and get me pregnant already” the brunette challenged with a teasing glance. On any other night she'd be able to endure the teasing, but not tonight. She needed Nicole; on her, in her, she just needed her, and Nicole certainly didn’t need to be told twice.

She got up off of her petite wife and yanked her forward by her hips making quick work of removing her skirt and leggings so that she was finally bare beneath her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” she breathed out, climbing back on top of Waverly and slipping her thigh between open legs.

“God” Nicole groaned out at the sheer amount of slickness that met her skin, coating her thigh generously.

“It’s all for you baby. You and only you. You make me so wet” Waverly gasped into Nicole’s ear before biting the lobe and tugging. 

Nicole could feel the blush spreading out along her face at Waverly's admission. ’This woman is going to kill me’ she thought as she buried her face in Waverly's neck to hide her embarrassment.

While Waverly’s heat felt absolutely amazing against her thigh she could think of somewhere else she wanted her more, in her mouth.

She began kissing down Waverly’s stomach but she didn’t get very far.

“No baby no, I want you up here with me, please” Waverly pleaded, sitting up in bed.

“It's not that I don’t want that, because I do” she explained suddenly, not wanting Nicole to get the wrong idea and end up with hurt feelings. “I just want your pretty face up by me where I can see it, is that okay?”

“You don't need to explain” Nicole breathed against Waverly’s lips. “Do you want to use-”

“Yes, please” the brunette nodded quickly, stealing the suggestion from Nicole's mouth.

The redhead nodded with a smile and reached over to the bedside table, fumbling around the contents of the middle drawer before pulling out the attachment. 

Waverly’s breathing hitched at the sight of the strapon. She didn't miss having sex with men by any means but she couldn't deny that feeling the attachment thrust into her over and over again, only to look down and see it attached to Nicole turned her on immensely. She knew her wife loved it too by the way her face would screw up in pleasure and her breathing would come out ragged and labored when they were in the middle of the act.

Parting her own legs Nicole carefully slid the shorter end into herself. Normally they used a harness but she's opted for the strapless attachment. Tonight she wanted as few barriers as possible between herself and her wife.

“Can we do the thing?” Waverly asked, trying and failing to hide the neediness in her voice.

“The thing thing?” Nicole asked with a smile and she got her answer when Waverly nodded sheepishly and bit her lower lip between her teeth, diverting her gaze.

“Come here” Nicole offered her hand to Waverly for support as they shifted positions, Nicole now sitting up in the middle of the bed and Waverly straddling her with the biggest smile on her face.

The younger woman didn’t waste any time, reaching between them to grip the shaft and carefully align it with her entrance. Their eyes met for a moment and when Nicole nodded Waverly took the cue, sinking down slowly, inch by inch until there was no more left to take and her pelvis was flush on Nicole's.

She'd adjusted to the depth almost instantly, and she had to keep herself from vibrating with excitement.

“I’m ready when you are” the brunette giggled eagerly, arms wrapping around Nicole’s neck and fingers carding into wild red hair.

“Ready” Nicole responded with a smile after shifting around a bit on the bed to make sure they had ample room.

“K love you baby” 

“Love you too” Nicole barely got out before Waverly’s lips were crashing into hers as she began to ride.

The sounds were broken and muffled at first because their mouths were connected but they had to pull apart for air at some point and soon the room was filled with the carnal sounds of panting and moaning (and even giggling) as they established a steady rhythm. 

Waverly repeatedly lifted and sank, taking Nicole to the hilt each time causing the most delicious electric sensation to shoot through her.

“Oh God Nicole” she groaned, fisting Nicole's hair tightly and pulling her as close as physically possible. 

She loved this position, sitting in Nicole's lap, because not only did the extra depth feel incredible but there was something intimate and erotic about the whole thing, maybe something to do with the power she felt from being able to look down at Nicole for once instead of up.

Nicole was just happy to be in the moment, her face sandwiched between Waverly's perky breasts and hearing her name moaned over and over again was enough to put a big, fat dimpled grin on her face. 

They rode together in rhythm for a few minutes, Nicole gripping Waverly's back for support and Waverly holding her wife’s face against her body, and while it was highly pleasurable for both women Nicole was ready to switch things up. 

Without warning she gripped Waverly tightly and flipped her over almost seamlessly. In fact when Waverly opened her eyes it took her a few moments to register that she was now on her back, Nicole hovering above her. She felt the delicious stretch with each thrust of the redhead’s hips, the shaft slipping back and forth inside her walls.

“Oh God baby, oh yeah” she smiled as she wrapped her legs around Nicole, heels digging into her rear in an attempt to pull her in as close as physically possible. 

“Is this good for you?” Nicole panted into Waverly’s ear before grabbing the lobe with her teeth and pulling sharply.

“Mhm” Waverly managed to gasp, clawing at Nicole’s back. “Need you--more--please” she croaked and Nicole obeyed with a smile, pistoning faster, driving her hips into the brunette’s pelvis rapidly.

Missionary was Nicole's favorite position because it felt the most intimate, being able to look down at her wife in the eyes while she dominated her, thrusting in and out feverishly, trying to give the most pleasure she possibly could and boy could Waverly feel it.

"Oh baby! Baby!! Nicole I’m gonna----oh fudge nuggets!” Waverly screamed and on the next stroke Nicole felt a tiny splash against her abdomen as Waverly came with a strangled cry, her back arched and hips bucking into her to try to prolong her orgasm.

Nicole tried her best to keep her strokes even while laughing hysterically, stopping only when Waverly’s muscles slacked and she now lay limply on the mattress, eyes closed and pleasantly sated.

“Baby did you really scream ‘fudge nuggets’ ”? Nicole giggled as she removed the strap on with a slick pop and deposited it on the floor before reclaimed her spot atop her wife.

“Don’t judge me” Waverly blindly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, however when she felt the flatness of Nicole’s center meet hers she pulled back and looked down between them.

“Hey why’d you take it off? You didn't get to finish” she asked, reaching up and tucking some loose strands of coppery hair behind Nicole's ear.

“How do you know? Maybe I did” Nicole countered before swooping in and stealing a kiss.

“Really?” Waverly gave her a bemused look. “We're married Nicole. I know your orgasm face” 

“My orgasm face?” Nicole asked with a slight look of confusion.

“Your orgasm face, the face you make when you orgasm” Waverly explained like it was blatantly obvious. “You didn't make it so I know you didn't finish. Am I wrong?” 

“Well no, but---wait what’s the face look like?” Nicole asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Ah see?” Waverly hummed in triumph. “I told you. And I’m always right”

“Yes” Nicole agreed with a defeated but playful smile. “Yes you are”. She wasn’t stupid, she’d picked this up a long time ago, her wife was always right and even when she was wrong... she was right.

“You’re a smart one. That’s why we’ll stay happily married forever.” Waverly proclaimed proudly, pulling her in for chaste kiss.

“Well” Nicole cooed, “I’m also smart enough to know exactly where your tickle spots are!” she shouted excitedly before pinning Waverly’s hands above her head and tickling her sides.

“NICOLE STOP! NICOLE!” Waverly screamed before erupting into a fit of giggles and squirming around on the mattress like her skin was on fire. She flailed her legs around to try to push the redhead off the bed but Nicole dodged them easily, only showing mercy when tears started forming in Waverly’s eyes from laughing so hard.

“Stop trying--to distract me” the brunette panted trying to catch her breath, playfully slugging Nicole’s shoulder. 

“From what?” Nicole played dumb, grinning down at the woman below her.

“From my turn. And you still haven’t done your job” Waverly reprimanded the redhead, pointing a finger at her sternly.

“Which is?” Nicole leaned down for a kiss but Waverly pushed her back.

“Nu uh, don’t play dumb with me young lady, I can see right through that smirk on your pretty little face” she retorted but softened a bit as she pulled Nicole down onto her forearms above her. “And speaking of faces, wanna sit on mine?” she whispered, giggling at the blush that had spread out over Nicole’s face.

Nicole could not have moved faster if she wanted to and was hovering above Waverly’s face in seconds, ready to go when she got the green light.

“Well someone’s eager” Waverly smirked, admiring the view she was presented with of Nicole’s glistening and swollen center.

She ran her nose through neatly trimmed curls and kissed her wife’s hip bones gently, getting comfortable on the pillows and hooking her arms around Nicole’s thighs.

She felt bad teasing Nicole especially after she’d already taken care of her needs so Waverly didn’t make her wait, immediately running her tongue flatly up Nicole’s length.

“Waverly” Nicole groaned, one hand holding onto their headboard and the other winding her fingers through long, wavy brunette hair.

“Hmm” Waverly hummed into her wife’s dripping center, licking and retreating lazily as she savored the sweet taste that she had the privilege of enjoying for the rest of her life. 

“Yeah just like that” Nicole encouraged her as she rocked her center into Waverly’s mouth hungrily seeking her release. She was already fairly close from the sensation of the strap on rubbing against her earlier and she knew that she wasn’t going to last very much longer.

Waverly licked broadly from bottom to top, sucking Nicole’s clit into her mouth just for a moment before releasing it and starting all over again, sending the redhead into the most delicious form of hell.

“Right there honey--oh God don’t stop!” Nicole pleaded, powerless to stop the way her hips were thrusting forward. 

She was on the brink and could fall over any second but she knew she had a job to do, so as much as it pained her to do so Nicole broke the contact and got up off of Waverly’s mouth.

“Where are you going?” Waverly stuttered, her mind foggy with confusion but once she put the pieces together a shiver went through her spine as she realized exactly what Nicole was doing.

Nicole kneeled and hurriedly pulled Waverly into position as she began to rub against her wife, moaning at the feeling of her wife’s slick sex bare against hers.

“Oh fuck baby you feel so fucking good” she grunted. “God you’re gonna make me cum” Nicole panted as she ground her hips down, her release mere seconds away.

“Cum in me baby! Put your babies inside me” Waverly pleaded desperately, grasping at whatever part of Nicole’s body she could reach. 

Waverly’s words were ultimately what did her in, and Nicole let her head fall back, her abdomen clenching as she spilled her release all over her wife’s sex.

This moment was better than Waverly could have ever anticipated and her eyes rolled back into her head as her second orgasm hit her like a train.

After she’d ridden her wife to completion Nicole collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath. They stayed like that for a while, Waverly stroking Nicole’s hair and planting sweet kisses on the top of her head.

Finally Nicole’s vision began to clear and she looked up at Waverly with the grin of someone who’s just had baby making sex and couldn’t be happier.

“Nicole honey, that was--wow. You’ve been holding out on me” Waverly feigned offense but she knew Nicole could tell she was joking.

“Well if I gave you my best from the beginning you’d get bored. This way it can only keep getting better” Nicole explained her reasoning with a smile, leaning forward and kissing Waverly on the forehead.

“I love you Nicole Haught-Earp”

“And I love you Waverly Earp-Haught and as much as I would love laying here with you all night we made a bit of a mess” Nicole confessed as she looked between them and then at the dampened sheets.

“Yes you did Sheriff” Waverly teased, running her hands up Nicole’s toned arms and settling at the base of her neck. “How bout you get the shower started and I’ll meet you in there after I throw these sheets in the wash, how’s that sound?” she asked.

“That sounds good, but I’ll raise you one” Nicole replied after considering it. “I start the shower, you wash the sheets, and then we rendezvous back here with Netflix and our good friends Ben & Jerry?” Nicole countered and once again Waverly was left to sit in awe and wonder as to how on Earth the universe had made someone as perfect as Nicole Haught-Earp just for her.

“See you in the shower sexy” Waverly replied with a smirk, smacking Nicole’s ass and wriggling out from under her.

Not for the first time Nicole wondered what she ever did to deserve this woman she was so blessed to share her life with and thanked for the millionth time whatever higher power was out there for bestowing her with the absolute firecracker that was Waverly Earp-Haught.

She wasn’t sure exactly why but boy did Nicole have a good feeling about today.


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly’s eyelids fluttered open when she felt a feather light touch in her hair.

“I'm leaving for work now baby” a familiar voice whispered before planting a gentle kiss against her temple.

Waverly had woken up initially when Nicole had slipped out of bed to start getting ready for her day but she must've fallen back asleep.

“Mmmh stay” she mumbled, trying to pull Nicole back into the bed and on top of her. She succeeded somewhat because she’d managed to at least pull Nicole into sitting on the mattress next to her.

“I can't sweet girl I have to leave or I'll be late” the older woman soothed, running her fingers through Waverly's soft and silky hair and scratching gently. “Are you gonna come into the office today?”

“No” Waverly mumbled sleepily, grabbing Nicole's hand and holding it in her own. “Working here”.

It was Tuesday and she often worked from home at least twice a week, typically on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Besides Nicole had kept her up late last night with some rough housing in bed, not that she was complaining, but she couldn't bear the thought of starting her day at this hour.

“Okay well I'll see you when I get home then, I love you” Nicole stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her work shirt.

“Love you” Waverly puckered her lips and smiled when she felt Nicole's met hers in a sweet kiss before the redhead walked across the room, whispering “bye” before closing it.

“Mmmm” Waverly grumbled as she tossed over onto her side trying to find a more comfortable position. She didn't know why but her stomach had been killing her ever since last night. They'd eaten sushi from a local place near the office that they frequented quite a bit but she'd never had this reaction to the food before and she'd ordered the same thing she always had, a veggie roll and a spinach and peanut salad.

Her stomach gurgled loudly at the thought. In fact the more she thought about what she'd had for dinner last night (or food in general) the more she felt like she was going to--

Waverly bolted up in bed, throwing the covers off of herself and sprinting into the bathroom, barely making it in time before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

She held her hair back as she retched until eventually she'd gotten everything out and was just dry heaving.

“Oh God” she groaned, sitting on the floor of the bathroom up against the tub as she clutched her stomach.

Her head was starting to spin, most likely from dehydration, and she knew that the best thing for her was to get into bed and rest for a moment. (That is if she could make it back).

She crawled along the floor because she had the feeling if she were to try to stand the result would not be good, and eventually made it back to bed.

She flopped down on the mattress and reached blindly for her phone on the nightstand.

It took a little while but she found the number she was looking for and held the phone to her ear when she heard it dialing.

“Hi this is Waverly Earp-Haught, can you put me through to the nurse on call please? --- Hi, I have a bit of a situation”.

  
\-------------

  
Half an hour later, and after her vertigo was gone, Waverly was flying out the front door and into her Jeep forgetting to lock the house entirely, only remembering when she was already a mile down the road and forcing herself to turn back.

Slight time delay but that was alright, she was making record time as she sped down the road which led into town. Thank God Nicole wasn't in the car with her because she did not have the time to listen to a 20 minute lecture on the hazards of speeding.

Her brain was running at a million miles a minute on the drive, and if she thought about it the timing made perfect sense and she wondered why it hadn’t occurred to her earlier. It had been about two weeks since their last doctor's visit and her period was late, so of course it could totally be possible that she could be...

She slowed down as she entered town because while she was in a hurry she truly didn't want to hurt someone. Plus it would be super embarrassing for the Sheriff’s wife to be caught going 40 in a 25.

It felt like an eternity but she finally pulled into an empty spot in front of Purgatory General Pharmacy.

“Hey Wave!” the checkout girl called out when she saw who had entered but Waverly was too distracted to respond, having already disappeared in the contraception aisle. She could've sworn she had more than enough pregnancy tests at the house but of course right when she needed one she couldn't find any so she just grabbed the entire shelf of Clearblue and made her way to the counter.

“Hey..Wave” the checkout girl, a former high school classmate of Waverly’s, regarded her and the mountain of products in her hand.

“Hey!” Waverly threw out her signature smile and wave, albeit it a little nervous and forced this time, dumping the tests on the counter.

“Everything all right?”

“Oh yeah I'm fine” Waverly assured her digging her wallet out of her purse. “I just needed a few…..things” she handed her card over.

The checkout girl didn't say anything, she just accepted the card and swiped it when the total appeared on the screen.

“Okay here's that back for you” she handed Waverly her debit card back and was about to start bagging when Waverly scooped up the tests in her arms and made a beeline for the door.

“Don't you want a bag?” she called after her but the brunette was already practically out the door.

“No thanks! Good to see you” Waverly called over her shoulder.

It was a struggle getting the door of the Jeep open but she got it after inevitably dropping some of the boxes, picking them up and flinging them into the passenger side.

The drive back to the house was even more turbulent than the drive to town and Waverly skidded into their gravel driveway with such force that she sent some pebbles flying into their mailbox. Turning the car off she grabbed her purse and a handful of tests in one hand, shoving her way out of the vehicle and somehow into the house.

One perk of being so small was that she could move very quickly and she raced up the stairs in about three seconds flat, barging into the master bathroom and startling Calamity Jane awake from her nap atop their bed.

She fumbled with the cardboard packaging in her excitement, ripping it open and pulling the stick out, her pants and underwear already pooled around her ankles.

“Okay here we go let's go” she revved herself up, sitting on the toilet and holding the stick in place. There was only one problem, she didn't have to pee.

“Oh come on Waverly, come on, focus! You can do this” she told herself.

She screwed her eyes shut in concentration, fantasizing about dripping faucets and waterfalls until she felt her bladder relax and a gentle stream had started to escape her.

It wasn't much liquid but it was enough. Finished she stood up, pulling her underwear and pants with her and set the test face down on the counter.

Pulling out her phone she set a timer to 3 minutes; the required 2 plus a safety minute just to be sure.

Oh God oh God.

The brunette was a rambling bundle of nerves as she paced back and forth across their bedroom.

  
What if it was negative again? But what if it was positive? Regardless, how would she tell Nicole? When would she tell Nicole? She'd spent a whole hour one night while Nicole was working late watching compilation videos of wives telling their husbands they were pregnant (and yes she'd cried the whole time). She definitely wanted to do something cute and memorable but not something that required too much planning because if this really had worked, if she really was pregnant, then she wanted to tell Nicole tonight. There was no way that she couldn’t.

Geez hasn't it been like 10 minutes already?

She was about to check her phone to make sure she hadn’t accidentally messed up the timer when it started buzzing.

Her heart stopped for a moment before doubling in speed, feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest.

Her legs felt like jello but she forced them to move forward and into the bathroom and with shaky hands she grabbed the test.

But she didn't know if she could turn it over.

She imagined her wife was in the bathroom with her, arms wrapped around her and just holding her, providing a stability that only she was able to provide.

It was the thought of Nicole that ultimately gave her the courage to take a deep breath and flip the test over.

‘Pregnant’

Holy shit.

  
\-----------------

  
“Okay thank you so much! I'll be sure to set up an appointment with you as soon as I talk to Nicole” Waverly addressed the doctor on the other end of the line. “Alright bye!”

She was giddy with excitement. She couldn't believe she was finally pregnant, in fact she didn't believe it based on the first test and soon she'd taken four, all coming back with the same result, Pregnant.

She didn't want to break the news over the phone but she was so deliriously happy and she just needed to hear the love of her life's voice. She considered face timing her but figured that the odds of the redhead answering a call were better.

She went to her favorites and dialed “Wife <3 :*”

“Hi honey ” Nicole answered after a few rings.

“Hi lover” Waverly replied in a sultry voice, laying down on their bed and pulling Nicole's pillow close.

“What's going on?” Nicole asked, unsure of Waverly's intentions.

“Why does anything have to be going on? I just called my wife to tell her how much I miss her” Waverly purred into the phone. “And I just wanted to hear your voice”.

“I miss you too honey” Nicole replied, blushing that Waverly had called her just to make her day.

“When are you coming home?” the brunette pouted.

“I've only been at work for like an hour and a half baby” Nicole laughed at her wife's impatience.

“Well come home soon okay?” the younger woman begged. “I want you”.

“Okay I'll come back soon but hey I’ve got to get back to work okay? I’ll see you later?” Nicole assured her because as much as she wanted to stay on the phone all day she really did have things to do.

“Okay, have a good day at work baby” Waverly said making kissing sounds into the phone.

“Okay I love you” Nicole replied returning the phone kiss.

“Love you, bye” Waverly hung up the phone with a big fat grin on her face. She'd woken up today anticipating grading papers and working on translations but instead, as always, life had thrown her plans aside and she was now faced with the daunting but also joyous task of coming up with the perfect way to tell her wife that she was pregnant with their _first _child.__

_It was a good day._

  
\------

  
W: Expect a present when you get home tonight  <3

  
N: What kind of present?

  
W: Nope, no hints for you.

  
N: Please?

  
W: Nuh uh, that's all you get.

  
N: You're no fun.  
N: Should I skip the gym?

  
W: No, it’ll be here waiting for you when you get home :* See you soon sweetie pie <3

  
Waverly pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine when her phone buzzed.

  
N: See you so soon cutie <3

  
She smiled at Nicole's latest reply. God she was so in love with that woman.

  
She grabbed her purse and got out of the drivers side, closing the door and locking it.

  
This was her second unplanned trip into town today but she certainly wasn't complaining.

  
She pushed open the door of the seamstress shop activating the little bell at the top which announced her presence.

  
“Why if it is’t Miss Waverly herself!” an older woman welcomed her in with a warm smile.

  
“Hi Sue, how are you?” Waverly replied with her dazzling smile and wave as she walked up to the counter.

  
“I'm just great, what can I do for you?”. Sue had been Purgatory’s best seamstress since Waverly could remember and as a teenager the brunette had always been willing to do favors for one of her favorite townspeople.

  
“So I need you to work your magic for me” she replied digging through her purse for the design she'd come up with and the cloth she'd just bought.

  
“Here’s what I'm thinking”.

  
Sue gasped when she saw what Waverly had laid on the counter.

“That is so precious, oh Nicole is going to be thrilled” the older woman reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. “I had no idea you were trying! But don't worry, I won't tell a soul” she promised, for they both knew just how fast news could spread through a small town like wildfire.

  
“Thank you, I appreciate that so much” Waverly replied genuinely. “So do you think you can get this done by tonight? I’m hoping to tell her when she gets home from work” she asked hopefully.

  
“For a regular customer no, but for you of course” Sue replied with a wink.

  
“Oh that's great, thank you so much!” Waverly replied, proceeding to pull out her card to pay for the service.

  
Once she'd paid and chatted for a little while she gathered her things and promised to be back before closing, leaving the shop but not before slipping a $10 bill in the tip jar on the way out.

  
\--------

  
“Wave I'm home” Nicole called out into the house as she walked in.

  
“In the kitchen!” Waverly yelled back. She'd just finished setting up her phone which was actively recording, concealing the device cleverly between some coffee bags on the counter. She wanted to get Nicole's reaction on camera so that she could watch it whenever she pleased, which she got the feeling was going to be a lot.

  
Nicole removed her running shoes and placed them on the shoe rack next to the door, dropping her gym duffel on the couch before moving towards the kitchen.

  
She grinned at the sight before her, Waverly Earp-Haught standing at the counter making dinner with an apron tied around her waist, long silky hair held up in a messy bun.

  
“What's cookin’ good lookin,?” Nicole joked as she sauntered over to her wife.

  
“Lasagna” Waverly replied smugly.

  
Nicole wrapped her arms around her from behind. “Is that my present?” she whispered into the crook of her neck before placing a kiss there. “Because if it is I like it” she continued to place gentle kisses along Waverly's neck and jaw and smiled at the goosebumps that erupted over the brunette’s skin.

  
Nicole smelled like sweat but Waverly kind of liked it, it reminded her of all the work Nicole put into her body and if she was being honest she found it more than a little attractive.

  
“No that is not your present I just wanted to do something nice for my hard working baby” she replied, angling her neck and kissing Nicole on the corner of her mouth. “Now go shower, your dinner is almost ready” she reached behind her and gave Nicole's bum a little smack.

  
Little did she know that two could play at that game and Nicole reached forward and gave her breasts a squeeze before heading for the stairs without so much as a word. That woman.

  
Waverly smirked to herself, pulling the garlic bread out of the oven to start cooling. She'd made Nicole’s favorite, lasagna (albeit it the vegan kind so she could have some as well), because she wanted this night to be perfect in every way.

  
Right when she was about to shout that the food was ready Nicole came padding down the stairs in a baggy hoodie she'd has since high school and her sleep boxers, the navy blue ones with the silver handcuffs.

  
“Perfect timing, your dinner is ready” Waverly smiled, setting the steaming glass pan of heavenly goodness on the dining table.

  
“God I love my wife” Nicole breathed, taking a seat and reaching for the bowl of garlic bread.

  
Their dinner together was full of laughs and light hearted conversation, and even though it was subconscious on her part, Nicole always made sure that at least some part of her body was touching Waverly’s the entire time. Right now their legs were intertwined beneath the table even as Nicole reclined in her seat, patting her now full belly as she told Waverly a funny story that had happened to one of her deputies earlier.

  
Even in her ratty sweatshirt and boxers Nicole was still the sexiest woman Waverly had ever seen and she'd take a casual dinner at home with her girl over an evening at a fancy restaurant any day.

  
She was just thinking that the timing was _just about right_ to give Nicole her present when she was broken out of her thoughts by Calamity Jane who was currently purring and rubbing against her feet.

  
“I think a certain young lady is hungry” Waverly cooed, scratching the tabby behind her ears. She moved to get up but Nicole stopped her.

  
“No babe you stay I got her” Nicole said as she stood up, her chair scraping against the floor. “Come here CJ” she called, reaching for the cabinet above the fridge and pulling out a small can of cat food.

  
Waverly watched the redhead move about the kitchen, picking up Calamity’s bowl and pouring the contents of the can into it. Fish with extra veggies because Nicole was a firm believer that all pets deserved full and complete nutrition.

  
Waverly thought about how much she cherished the simple things the most, like being able to watch Nicole feed their cat, and how she couldn't stand to wait another second to tell her wife that soon their little family of three was about to become a family of 4.

  
“Well I believe it's finally time for your present” she announced, standing up.

  
“Yeah?” Nicole turned to look at her for a moment, smiling with those sexy dimples that made Waverly go weak in the knees every time she saw it.

  
“Yeah so stay here and don't move” the brunette instructed, disappearing into the living room and grabbing the gift bag from where she'd stashed it behind the potted plant next to the TV.

  
Keeping it hidden behind her back she slipped back into the kitchen where Nicole was now back in her chair waiting.

  
“Close your eyes?” Waverly asked and when Nicole complied the brunette removed Nicole's plate from in front of her and set the bag in its place.

  
She took a deep breath. “Okay open them”.

  
“What is it?” Nicole grinned when she saw what was in front of her, a small gift bag with decorative tissue papers sticking out, and a small card attached to the front with a gold bow.

  
“You have to open it to find out” Waverly replied, moving to stand beside her wife.

  
Nicole’s senses were definitely piqued; it wasn't their anniversary or anywhere near her birthday and she looked to the brunette for a clue but Waverly had an excellent poker face (damn Earps) so she really had nothing to go on.

  
“Read the card first” Waverly instructed her so Nicole plucked it off of the bag.

  
She wasn't even able to get a feel for the occasion based on card either because it was just a blank piece of cardstock which had been folded in half precisely.

  
Waverly's heart was racing as Nicole carefully flicked it open to reveal a short handwritten poem.

  
“Read it out loud baby” Waverly said gently, hand slipping up Nicole’s back to rest at the nape of her neck, fingers toying with the ends of her soft coppery hair.

  
_‘I hope you like your present_   
_It’ll be a while before I’m due_   
_But I just wanted to say_   
_Mommy I can’t wait to meet you!’_

_P.S Mom’s womb is top notch_

  
“Wave…” Nicole spoke slowly, afraid to so much as breathe for fear that this was a dream and in an instant she'd wake up.

  
“Open your present honey” Waverly encouraged lovingly.

  
Nicole’s heart was beating out of her chest and she tentatively removed the tissue paper from the bag to reveal a small garment. She pulled it out and found that it was a purple baby onesie that read “Future Sheriff In Training” on it with the Purgatory PD crest displayed below it, all hand-stitched.

  
“Waverly…” Nicole managed before her voice cracked and she looked up at her wife with teary eyes. “Are you-?”

  
Waverly bent forward and sat in Nicole's lap, pulling the last item out of the bag and showing her; a Clearblue pregnancy test with the word ‘Pregnant’ displayed on the screen.

  
“I’m pregnant Nicole” Waverly said quietly, a single tear falling down her cheek.

  
“I'm-I'm gonna be a mommy?” Nicole smiled in disbelief and when Waverly nodded the redhead couldn't help but start crying.

  
Waverly pulled held her wife against her chest and ran her fingers through her hair, pressing kisses on her head and rubbing comforting circles against her back.

  
They stayed like that for a little while, Nicole crying against Waverly and clutching her tightly, unable to help the amount of tears that were flowing. Waverly had only seen her wife cry a few times, ever, the last time being at the altar when she was reciting her vows.

  
“Baby” Nicole sniffled, smiling up at Waverly with watery eyes. “Are you sure?”

  
“Well I puked my guts out this morning so I called a nurse and she asked if there was a possibility that I could be pregnant so I took a test” Waverly explained calmly with a smile, still stroking Nicole's back. “Soon 1 became 4 and they all came back positive so I called our OB. She said it was most likely true and she told me to come in so she could confirm it but I wanted to talk to you to see when you were free to go with me, that is if you want to”.

  
“Are you kidding me?! Of course I want to go!” Nicole exclaimed, standing up and twirling Waverly around in her arms.

  
“Enjoy being able to pick me up while it lasts” Waverly giggled at her wife’s sudden change in emotion. “Pretty soon I’ll be heavier than--”

  
“Waverly Earp-Haught, there is no doubt in my mind that you’ll look every bit as beautiful when you’re 9 months pregnant as you do right now in this moment” Nicole assured her, grabbing her face and leaning their foreheads together.

  
“You think so?” Waverly asked, heart feeling like it was about to burst open from the amount of love that Nicole was showing her.

  
“I know so” Nicole replied without hesitation, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Waverly’s forehead before dropping to her knees and lifting Waverly’s shirt so that she was eye level with the brunette’s flat stomach.

  
“Hey there little jelly bean” she whispered in awe, leaning in and placing the gentlest of kisses to the soft skin. “I can’t believe you’re in there. We've wanted you for so long”.

  
Waverly took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before exhaling. This moment was perfect. Standing in her kitchen with her wife on her knees in front of her talking to their baby boy or girl was one of her new favorite moments in her life, ever.

  
I can't wait to meet you” Nicole pressed another kiss against Waverly’s stomach.

  
“Remember when I called you today?” the brunette asked, gripping Nicole’s shoulders.

  
“Yeah” Nicole replied, unsure of where Waverly was going with this.

“I had just found out” the younger woman admitted with a sly smile.

  
“Really?” Nicole stood up again. “I didn’t suspect a thing you seemed so -- normal!”

  
“Well some detective you are” Waverly retorted earning her a playful smack to the arm.

  
“Oh my God I just can’t believe it! I’M GONNA BE A MOMMY!” Nicole shouted at the top of her lungs, letting go of her wife and doing a little dance around the kitchen, Calamity Jane freaking out and bolting from the room.

  
“Oh and one more thing Nicole, before you start getting weird? Say hey to the camera” Waverly giggled, pulling her phone out from its hiding spot.

  
“What?” Nicole asked, confused until she comprehended what was going on. “Baby! You've been recording this whole time? I’ve been crying! And I’m in my boxers!”

  
“Oh please I'm only gonna show Wynonna, and it's not like she hasn't seen more of you before” Waverly retorted because it was true, her sister had walked in on them and gotten an eyeful of both of them, not just Nicole, more times than she could count.

  
“So you're gonna be a mommy, what do you think about that?” Waverly asked cheerfully, holding up the phone so she could capture Nicole's face.

  
“I'm so happy” Nicole answered, wiping away the last of her tears.

  
“Good surprise?” Waverly asked, flipping the camera view and holding the phone out with her arm, stepping into frame beside her wife.

  
“Best surprise” Nicole nodded with a smile. “I love you Wave”

  
“I love you too baby” Waverly leaned in to peck her wife's lips, stopping the recording and putting the phone down on the counter.

  
“Why'd you turn it off?” Nicole asked when they broke apart.

  
“Because we have some celebrating to do” Waverly purred seductively, grabbing Nicole by the front of her hoodie and pulling her close. “And I really don't want my sister to see all of the things I'm about to do to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about how Waverly broke the news to Nicole? Let me know if you liked the chapter and please leave any suggestions or plot ideas you want to see in future chapters!!


	7. Chapter 7

“Rise and shine cutie” Nicole pushed open the door with her back as entered their bedroom with a tray in her hands. She turned around to present her wife with her breakfast but she didn't see the brunette in bed. 

 

“Wave?” she called out into the empty room and was greeted with the sound of vomiting coming from the master bathroom. 

 

“Baby!” The redhead quickly put the tray on the bed, careful not to spill any food, and bolted towards the sound. 

 

Without stopping the redhead grasped the handle and turned but when the door failed to open her momentum caused her to collide face first into the door, smacking her nose in the process.

 

Waverly had locked it. 

 

The redhead’s eyes teared up as she fumbled for the key atop the frame, finding it after a moment and shoving it into the lock.

 

She rushed in and found Waverly with her face over the toilet bowl, heaving. 

 

“Baby!” Nicole crouched by her side and grabbed her hair, holding it back and up out of her face as another wave hit the brunette and she emptied her stomach into the bowl.

 

“Oh sweetheart” Nicole whispered, her heart breaking at the sight. She rubbed small circles on her petite wife's back soothingly, hoping it was at least a small comfort to the younger woman.

 

Nicole hated feeling helpless, especially as a cop, but that's exactly how she felt in this moment and she knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do to be of help other than to stay by her love’s side. 

 

With one final heave Waverly released what little she had remaining in her system and slumped back against the cool tile wall with a groan. She hadn’t thrown up since high school and boy did she not miss it. 

 

Even though it had only been a few days so far morning sickness had been hell, and the younger woman was so  _ over it _ _.  _ More often than not Nicole was already at work by the time the first wave hit but as it was a Saturday morning the redhead had no place to be other than by her wife's side. 

 

It had been about 6 and a half weeks since they'd confirmed the pregnancy at their OB’s office in the city and she and Nicole had been ecstatic. There had been crying and laughing and kissing and _celebrating_ but now it was time for the real work, actually being pregnant. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Nicole asked, reaching up and tucking some stray hair behind Waverly’s ear.

 

“ ‘m ok” the brunette croaked, climbing into Nicole's lap and leaning against her chest.

 

“Why'd you lock the door?” Nicole stroked Waverly’s hair tenderly, pressing a kiss into the sweet smelling strands.

 

“Because I didn't want you to see” Waverly admitted. “I hate throwing up in front of people”, taking comfort in the way Nicole’s fingers scratched her scalp soothingly.

 

“It's just  _ me  _ Wave” Nicole murmured, hoping her gentle tone would help her words resonate. “And besides, I've seen worse things come out of our mouth” she joked, referring to the time she'd witnessed her then-girlfriend cough up a literal demon. 

 

“That’s…..very true” Waverly conceded defeat with a weak laugh. 

 

“Come on, let's get you back to bed?” Nicole offered and Waverly answered with a nod, taking hold of the redhead’s arms for support as she helped her stand up. Together they made their way out of the bathroom.

 

“Aww you made me breakfast?” Waverly gasped when she saw the assortment of fruit and breakfast food out on the tray. “Nicole you didn't have to do that”.

 

“Make my pregnant wife breakfast? Of course I did” Nicole removed the tray so Waverly could lay down on the bed unobstructed. “I have to do my part”

 

“You're sweet baby” Waverly croaked, her throat a little scratchy from the morning’s trauma.

 

“You don't have to eat if you're nauseous” the redhead assured her, joining her in bed with the tray in her lap.

 

“I can do the toast I think” Waverly smiled encouragingly, reaching for a slice of wheat and some of the avocado Nicole had cut up.

 

“Slowly okay?” Nicole told her, handing her a knife to help spread.

 

“Yes ma'am” Waverly assured her, and smiled when she noticed the redhead’s posture relax a bit.

 

Nicole sat back and watched Waverly eat, and the whole time she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit selfish.

 

They'd agreed from the beginning that Waverly was going to carry the pregnancy what with Nicole's job as the Sheriff, and they'd both been happy with the decision. Plus Nicole wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the prospect of being pregnant herself. It was never anything she'd particularly wanted, though she'd do it in a heartbeat if that was their only option or if Waverly didn't want to be either. But seeing her wife sick every morning was not something that she was dealing with easily, and the more she thought about it the more she thought that maybe she should've just bitten the bullet and made this sacrifice for her.

 

Waverly put a lot of work into her body to keep herself lean and toned and Nicole figured that it was only a matter of time before the brunette started to become self conscious which, though perfectly understandable, broke Nicole's heart. 

 

“I just wish you didn't have to go through this; that I could take it away from you” she whispered almost to herself.

 

Registering the redhead’s tone Waverly turned her face and placed a kiss underneath Nicole's ear.  “It's a small price to pay for our little jelly bean” she reassured her, curling her body tighter against the taller woman, still nibbling her toast.

 

“As much as I hate to say it jelly bean is gonna need a real name eventually” Nicole laughed, pulling her wife closer. 

 

They'd talked about names already of course but not super seriously; mostly they'd thrown out ones that they _didn't_ like and had decided on definite deal breakers but they'd agreed not to put pressure on it.

 

“Although I do suppose Jelly Bean Earp-Haught has a nice ring to it” the redhead added as an afterthought. 

 

“Hey” Waverly stroked her wife's arm tenderly. “What if I want our baby to be a Haught-Earp?” 

 

“Why would you want that?” Nicole asked not out of self deprecation but simply out of genuine curiosity.

 

“Because _you’re_ a Haught-Earp” the younger woman explained between bites, one hand continuing its exploration of Nicole's arm, “And I want our baby to be as much like you as possible” she finished and smiled at the noticeable blush that had spread out across Nicole's neck. 

 

It meant a lot that Waverly would want their son or daughter to be like her and Nicole couldn't help but swoon a little at her words.

 

“Well personally I think the world could use more little Waverlys running around” Nicole replied honestly, hand coming to rest on Waverly’s stomach which was still entirely flat. 

 

She meant what she'd said, the world did need more Waverly Earps in it, but Nicole also understood that the brunette had a sensitive history about her past and her last name. 

 

It had been a big decision for Waverly to keep the Earp name a part of her identity, especially since she technically wasn't one by blood, and Nicole knew that. She knew how important this was to her and she'd do anything,  _ anything _ _ ,  _ for the woman that she adored. 

 

“Hey” she recaptured Waverly’s attention by grabbing her hand and holding it in hers carefully.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I know how important this is to you” Nicole looked her in the eyes and spoke quietly. She wanted to make sure Waverly knew she was being serious. “So if it’s what you want then we can go with Haught-Earp. It's up to you”.

 

“Really?” Waverly put her toast down and looked up at Nicole.

 

“Really” Nicole echoed the word and Waverly could see the genuine truth written all over her face. 

 

She could feel the tears start to well in her eyes at Nicole's sweet offer. It had been pretty subtle up to this point but the pregnancy hormones were definitely there, and she couldn't help but sniffle a little bit at Nicole's gesture. Speaking of hormones, one sleeve of Nicole's shirt had rolled up leaving her bicep on full display and it was distracting as all hell, plus she was in her boxers. She didn't know why but seeing her wife in boxers _did things_ to her.

 

Once again she felt beyond blessed to have this amazing and selfless woman in her life and she intended to show her exactly how much she appreciated her. 

 

“Thank you Nicole” she pressed a kiss to the older woman's cheek before moving down ever so slightly and placing another wet, open mouthed kiss in the crook of her neck behind her ear, smirking when the redhead's breathing hitched. 

 

“I feel like I don't tell you enough but I love you” she whispered, taking Nicole’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging suggestively.

 

“Feeling better?” the redhead breathed, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, letting herself feel the sensation. 

 

“Much better” Waverly purred, grabbing the tray and moving it to her side table before settling in its vacated spot in Nicole’s lap. “Keep bringing me breakfast in bed like this and you're gonna get laid” she whispered seductively, hands wrapping around Nicole's neck, their faces inches apart.

 

“Oh that's  _ totally  _ not why I did it” Nicole winked back with her usual cocky attitude before leaning in to close the gap between their mouths.

 

Just before their lips were about to touch Waverly flew backwards with her hand covering her mouth and for a second Nicole thought she might be sick again.

 

“What is it?” she asked, concern lacing her voice.

 

“I have vomit breath” the brunette whispered around her hand, not wanting Nicole to smell any more of it than she probably already had.

 

Understanding dawning on her Nicole simply smiled. Of course Waverly was only doing this for her benefit.

 

“So?” she asked, hoping her casual tone would reassure the other woman. “We’re married Wave, and again, I've seen you throw up a literal demon  _ and _ I still kissed you afterwards”.

 

Waverly understood what Nicole was implying but it didn't make her feel any less hesitant about making out. Sure the romance wasn't dead between them but Nicole had seen her poop so, if she was being honest, nothing was sacred anymore.

 

She leaned in towards her wife's lips slowly, willing to at least try if Nicole was being honest and  _ really didn't mind _ , but before she could get any closer Nicole stopped her, having seen the trepidation in her eyes.

 

“If it makes you feel better you can go brush your teeth” she rolled her eyes playfully, letting Waverly know she was messing with her by giving her sides a light squeeze. 

 

‘Thank God’ Waverly thought, however let the record show that she was willing to give it a try.

 

“Thank you, be right back” she breathed in relief, getting up off the bed. “But don't go anywhere, you're getting a blowjob” she winked with a devious smile before jogging off into the bathroom, leaving Nicole propped up on her elbows on their bed with her jaw on the floor and a throbbing between her legs.

 

\----------------------

 

“Freeze bad guy!” Alice commanded, whipping out the nerf gun and firing a wayward dart in Nicole's direction, missing her completely. 

 

“You'll never catch me!” Nicole threatened, tucking and rolling behind the living room couch for cover.

 

“Gimme the cilivian!” Alice instructed with the gun still pointed high and Nicole had to hide her laugh at her niece’s precious mispronunciation of the word ‘civilian’, a word she’d taught her earlier that day. 

 

“I'm not up for hostage negotiations!” Nicole declared, popping up from behind the couch with Alice's small brown teddy bear hooked underneath her arm. “If you want him you'll have to take me down!” she shouted, ducking for cover and belly crawling along the floor towards the coffee table with the bear still under her arm.

 

Waverly leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and took in the sight of her girls playing together, Alice in her astronaut PJs and Nicole in a hoodie and sweatpants, her heart swelling at the thought of Nicole playing with  _ their  _ baby in just a few short months. The young couple had rescheduled Saturday evening so they could babysit, giving Wynonna a well deserved night off which she was currently spending in her bathtub with a large whiskey.

 

“I got you now!” Alice proclaimed, running as fast as her toddler legs could carry her until Nicole was perfectly in her line of sight, aiming and squeezing the trigger. 

 

The dart hit Nicole square in the back and she collapsed dramatically, groaning before silently relinquishing the bear. 

 

“You're safe now Mr. Bear!” Alice cried, scooping him up and holding him close. 

 

Before they had started playing Nicole had given Alice a gentle yet very serious lecture on practicing gun safety, even as it applied to fake guns like the Nerf ones they were playing with. She'd said that playing was okay but to never aim at the head or face and to always make sure to only play inside with adults around because playing pretend outside could be bad.

 

While the young girl’s attention was diverted Nicole surged up from the ground and grabbed her niece, swooping her up and around in her arms before laying her on her back on the floor, lifting her pajama shirt and blowing against her stomach causing the almost four year old to erupt in a fit of laughter.

 

Waverly chose this moment to intervene. “And what is this mess young ladies?” she asked sternly, regarding the various play guns and darts strewn around the floor of their living room. 

 

Both women froze, looking up at the brunette until Nicole leaned down and Waverly heard her whisper “Just smile and act cute, it always works for me”, and then both her wife and niece put on their biggest brightest smiles and Waverly couldn't help but soften her expression even though she hadn't been upset in the first place. 

 

Alice jumped off the floor and wrapped herself around Waverly’s legs in a big hug and yelled “I love you Auntie Wave!” and Waverly couldn't help but melt. 

 

“Alright alright you're off the hook for now” she carded her fingers through the youngest Earp’s honey brown hair lovingly. “I just came to tell you ladies that your dinner is ready”.

 

Alice’s face lit up at the mention of food and she ran towards the kitchen with Mr. Bear, leaving Waverly alone with Nicole. 

 

“So” the brunette began, slowly approaching her wife, “Teaching our niece how to charm her way out of trouble are you?” she whispered, snaking her hands up Nicole's bare back underneath her hoodie and shirt before raking her nails sharply down the smooth skin.

 

“Someone has to teach her valuable life skills” Nicole flashed her dimples before kissing the tip of Waverly’s nose tenderly, extending her hand for her wife to grab and leading her into the kitchen to eat. 

 

The younger woman had no idea how it was possible after all this time but Nicole still managed to give her butterflies from even the smallest of actions and each day she couldn't help but fall more and more in love with the beautiful woman before her that she'd been lucky enough to get to marry and make a home with. 

 

It had been a bit of surprise in the beginning, her attraction to Nicole. It had been confusing and scary and overwhelming, being attracted to a woman, especially when piled on top of everything else that had been going on at the time, but she did the only thing she knew how to do when she was scared; she dove in head first.  

 

And then, well, the rest was history; their history. How lucky was she, to have found her soulmate, her life partner who made her feel loved and wanted and safe every second of every day. 

 

It felt but she was struck by how right and  _ normal  _ it all felt. Kissing Nicole, making love to Nicole, coming home to Nicole every day, it all felt like she'd found the missing puzzle piece she'd been looking for her whole life without even knowing that's what she'd been doing.

 

And granted it wasn't always smiles and laughter. Sometimes it was arguments and slammed doors and hurt feelings but no matter what it always,  _ always, _ ended with fierce hugs, sincere apologies and declarations of love mumbled against each other's lips amidst wet and salty kisses. All of it, even the bad, made up their perfectly imperfect love story. 

 

She watched Nicole and Alice while she ate, watched them laugh and share bites with each other and marveled at the fact that even though they didn't share a single drop of blood there was no doubt that they were as close as an aunt and niece could be, their bond so great that nothing could destroy it.

 

Waverly was broken out of her trance by Alice’s voice. “Auntie Wave can we watch a movie?” the young brunette asked hopefully, bouncing up and down in her seat.

 

Waverly checked the younger girl's plate to find that all the food have been eaten, even the vegetables. Impressive.

 

“Of course we can baby, why don't you go pick one out for us?” Waverly replied, stroking Alice's cheek with her thumb before the younger girl flung herself off of her chair and ran back into the living room to look at the movie selection.

 

Nicole picked up their plates as she stood up from the table. “I got the dishes”.

 

“You sure?” Waverly asked, standing up and pushing her chair in. 

 

“Of course, thanks for cooking” the redhead leaned forward for a kiss which Waverly accepted before smacking her on the bum playfully.

 

“Don't be long” she called over her shoulder with a smile, joining Alice in the living room where the younger girl was currently fumbling around with the remotes trying to get the TV to work. 

 

“Here why don't we get Netflix running, there's lots of stuff on that” Waverly offered and Alice handed the remote over to her with a nod.

 

The older woman navigated easily to the Netflix menu and opened up the tab with all the Disney movies before handing the remote back to Alice for her to pick one out. 

 

Nicole made her way into the living room having finished the dishes and plopped down on the couch with a loud “oof”, grasping for the reclining handle and pushing her seat all the way back. 

 

Waverly moved towards her with a smile but before she made it to her wife Alice had jumped up onto the couch and stolen her usual movie/cuddle spot in the redhead’s lap.

 

Nicole tried to hide a snicker at the obvious jealousy that that had overtaken her wife's face as Waverly reluctantly took a seat  _ next to  _ her. 

 

She wasn't mad, it actually made her heart swell to see Nicole in any kind of maternal position so she'd willingly relinquish the spot and sit next to her. 

 

“She beat you to it” Nicole whispered under her breath with a giggle. 

 

“Now we know who your favorite is” Waverly joked, pouting up at Nicole through her eyelashes with her biggest pair of puppy dog eyes.

 

“Hey” the redhead pulled her wife close and kissed her on the forehead gently before whispering so Alice wouldn't hear her “You're always gonna be my favorite”. 

 

Waverly couldn't help her heart from absolutely melting at Nicole's words and she burrowed deeply into her side, clinging to the woman she was so in love with. 

 

“Little Mermaid!” Alice proclaimed happily as she pressed ok on the remote and the movie began playing. 

 

“One of my favorites” Nicole winked with a smirk over at Waverly who rolled her eyes, remembering a conversation that they'd had early into their relationship when Nicole had told her that she'd had a crush on Ariel as a kid.

 

They pulled a blanket over themselves and as the movie started Nicole couldn't help but pull her mind away for a moment and take in her surroundings. She really felt like the luckiest person on the planet, relaxing with a movie and her girls in her arms. She didn't have anything to do or anywhere to be other than here with her family and right now this moment was perfect. 

 

The only thing that could possibly make this better would be the addition of jelly bean who, if she was being technical, was already with them just not  _ with them _ quite yet. There was still a ways to go, about 7 and a half months, and while she was beyond excited at the prospect of growing their family she also tried to remind herself to enjoy where they were right now. She knew that once the baby was born that quiet moments like these would be few and far between.

 

So that's what she did, she enjoyed the down time with her favorite women cuddled against her, feeling the steady rise and fall of their breathing and wondering just how in the world she became  _ the luckiest _ . 

 

Pretty soon they were well into the movie and Alice was sound asleep against her chest clutching Mr. Bear.

 

Nicole tapped Waverly carefully to show her and if she wasn't pregnant already Waverly would've jumped Nicole's bones right then and there because the rush of hormones she felt surging in her body at the sight of her niece sleeping on her wife was  _ overpowering _ _. _

 

She pulled out her phone and took a picture, sending it to Wynonna before also making it her new lock screen. 

 

“I'll go tuck her in” Nicole whispered and Waverly nodded, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. She then carefully extricated herself and her family from the blanket they'd burrowed under so that Nicole could actually get up.

 

The redhead slowly retracted the recliner, holding Alice so that she wouldn't move and accidentally wake up. She made sure her grip on the little girl was steady before standing up, cradling her like a baby. 

 

Again, this wasn't helping Waverlys hormone rushes and she fought to calm the part of herself that wanted to take Nicole up to their bedroom and let the redhead have her way with her. 

 

“Meet you in bed” she promised, kissing Alice goodnight on the forehead ever so lightly and then proceeding to fold the couch blanket back up while Nicole started the trek upstairs with the precious cargo.

 

Once she had finished tidying the living area Waverly made her way upstairs to their bedroom, changing into her unicorn pajama bottoms Nicole had gotten her for Christmas. Gag gift or not they were the comfiest sleep wear she had ever owned. 

 

The brunette was brushing her teeth when Nicole got back from putting Alice down in the spare bedroom. 

 

“She's completely out” Nicole remarked with a smile as she entered their master bathroom. “Didn't even move a muscle when I set her down”.

 

“It was probably all that rough housing” Waverly replied teasingly through a mouthful of toothpaste, bumping Nicole playfully as she picked up the tube and squeezed some onto her own toothbrush.

 

They went about their nighttime routine together easily, what with years of practice on their side, moving around each other and opening cabinets and drawers in perfect synchronization. 

 

The bathroom was originally designed for one but when they'd gotten engaged Nicole had used some of her savings to remodel and now the room sported a double vanity layout and a bigger, more modern shower, perfect for the young couple.

 

Waverly watched her wife brush her teeth while simultaneously checking her phone for any messages from the office. 

 

Seemingly satisfied she put her phone down on the counter and stretched, her top riding up high and exposing her hip bones and defined V, Waverly's mouth watering at the sight. 

 

That morning had been amazing, but she wasn't fully sated. She thought about making a move but then decided against it. It probably wasn't a good idea to get anything started with their niece just a few feet down the hall.

 

“Thanks again for dinner” Nicole said once she'd spat out the toothpaste, removing her sweatshirt and leaving the bathroom. “I didn't mean to get so distracted playing”.

 

Waverly smiled. She loved that despite being almost 30 years old her wife was still just one big kid and she could just imagine a little fiery haired baby Nicole running around and raising hell.

 

“I love seeing you interact with Alice” the brunette replied, spitting out the last of the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth. She walked over to their bed and climbed in, pulling back the blankets for Nicole when she joined her. “You're so good with her, and I can't wait until that's you with our jelly bean”.

 

Nicole smiled, thinking back on their conversation that morning. She reached for her fuzzy socks and slipped them on but opted not to change into her boxers. She was a little cold however that would soon be solved by her sleeping partner, Miss four blankets. 

 

She then slipped beneath the covers and pressed herself against her wife. 

 

Calamity, seeing her owners get situated, chose that moment to jump up onto their bed with them and made a beeline for Waverly without so much as looking at Nicole.

 

“Traitor” Nicole mumbled under her breath.

 

“You're such a good girl Calamity” Waverly cooed, pulling the cat close and giving her a kiss behind her ears.

 

There was silence for a while as Nicole watched the two cuddle, but what Waverly had just said had reminded her of something she'd been meaning to ask her about. 

 

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” Nicole asked, fingers carding through the brunette’s hair gently.

 

Waverly was taken aback for a moment, not because of the question itself but rather because she was surprised that they hadn't talked about that before.

 

“Uhm, I don't know” Waverly replied after a moment of thinking. “I just want  _ them _ , yknow? It doesn't matter to me. Why, what about you?” she returned the question, sitting up next to her so she could look at her while they talked. 

 

“I think I've always wanted a little girl” Nicole admitted with a shy smile, casting her eyes down to the blankets before back up to meet Waverly’s gaze.

 

“So I can teach her how to be strong. To be herself and not take any crap from people” Nicole admitted. “Like her mama” she added with a playful nudge, realizing what she'd said just a little too late.

 

“Oh I'm sorry Wave, I didn't even think about” she apologized with a grimace.

 

“Hey no apologies” the younger woman reassured her. “It's not like it's a bad word”. 

 

“You can be mommy” Nicole offered, “if you want to. And I can be mama?”

 

“No” Waverly answered quickly. “No you be mommy, it suits you” she rubbed Nicole's arms and smiled. 

 

Nicole's excitement to be a parent filled her with a happiness she hadn't known existed until she'd met her, and she thanked whatever higher power was out there for making this incredible woman hers.

 

“You be mommy and I'll be just ‘mom’” she brunette thought out loud, her mind wandering off as she spoke. “Or who knows, maybe ‘mama’”. 

 

The word didn't exactly have the best connotation to her but she had no doubt that together Nicole and their child would be responsible for changing that and making ‘Mama’ hold wonderful and happy memories. Her train of thought was broken by Nicole's voice. 

 

“Mom or mama you'll be the best there ever was, I know so” the older woman assured her with a kiss on the forehead before turning around and grabbing something off the nightstand.

 

“Does Jelly Bean want some lotion?” Nicole asked, holding up the bottle. She'd started the habit of putting lotion on Waverly’s stomach every night before bed to try to combat the stretch marks that the younger woman was bound to get.

 

“Yeah I think _she_ might” Waverly answered with a tender smile at her wife's thoughtful gesture, hands coming to rest on her belly. 

 

“She?” Nicole asked, flipping the bottle open and squirting some of the cream into her hand.

“I can't guarantee anything, obviously, but I do promise to try my absolute hardest to make a girl for you” Waverly vowed before adding “although I should warn you now, morning sickness is a sign of a boy”. And the morning sickness had been pretty fierce indeed. 

 

“You did research” Nicole nodded her head knowingly. “I should have known”.

 

“Yeah, you know me, gotta research everything” Waverly replied with a blush. It was a good thing Nicole found her nerdiness cute.

 

“Well then he'll be a sweet little boy with some pretty great Uncles around him to help steer him out of trouble...or directly into it, I'm not quite sure” Nicole straddled her wife and pulled the hem of her shirt up to expose her stomach, rolling her eyes when Waverly playfully waggled her eyebrows at her.

 

“So I take it you want to keep it a surprise?” the brunette asked, running her hands up and down her wife's arms tenderly.

 

“I mean...we don't have to” Nicole continued to massage the cream onto Waverly’s stomach. “I know you like to plan things in advance and if you want to know then I'm all for that. But I'm also not opposed to being surprised” 

 

Waverly was silent for a minute as she took in Nicole's words. It was true, she was a planner, but she also knew that sometimes there was nothing wrong with being surprised, and finding out who this little person was after they were born could be the best surprise of all.

 

“I mean...the only reason we would need to know ahead of time is to know what colors to paint the nursery or what clothes to buy but that's kind of stupid when you think about it” she remarked casually, mostly interested in Nicole's reaction.

 

“True. Not all girls like pink and not all boys like blue. We can still prepare without knowing for certain” Nicole answered easily, rubbing her hands together to get rid of any excess lotion and then climbing off of the brunette. 

 

“Have you given any thought as to how you want to tell your sister?”

 

Now that question Waverly wasn't ready to answer. They were still a couple of weeks from having to address that but they had agreed that they wanted Wynonna to know first, and since she was Waverly's sister Nicole was letting her make the decision as to how they should tell her.

 

The brunette stayed silent in the hope that Nicole would think she just hadn't heard her and move on but when her wife gave her a knowing look Waverly cracked. “I just have no clue how she's gonna react” the younger woman moaned, shifting as Nicole sat on the edge of their bed. 

 

“She didn't get the baby years and we will” she continued, painful memories of Alice's birth flooding her mind, of her standing on that field crying into her then-girlfriend’s chest as the helicopter took their newborn niece away. Living without Alice for the first 3 years of her life was painful enough for Waverly and she couldn't imagine how painful it had been for Wynonna.

 

“I just don't want to bring up any bad memories” she sighed, guilt washing over her.

 

“I know” Nicole nodded in understanding. She didn’t want to push the subject too far, especially if Waverly was struggling with it.

 

“I could always just text her the video I took of you and not explain anything?” the brunette joked. 

 

“Hmmmm I don't think so” Nicole shook her head and laughed. “I know she's seen my ass but my ass in boxers is something only my wife gets to see”

 

“Damn right” Waverly grinned and pulled Nicole on top of her, running her hands up her back, smirking playfully before pulling her in for a kiss, hoping to distract the older woman enough that she dropped the subject.

 

She snaked her tongue into Nicole's mouth expertly, the kiss wet and messy but sensual nonetheless. She had Nicole right where she wanted her...

 

“But seriously, how are we gonna tell her?” the redhead asked, breaking the kiss and staring down at her expectantly.

 

“Ughhh!” Waverly groaned, annoyed that her wife could read her so easily. “Cool your jets, we’ll think of something eventually”

 

“But I don't wanna ‘cool my jets’” Nicole huffed in mild exasperation as she climbed off of Waverly and lay beside her, head propped up on one hand, the other resting on Waverly's stomach. “I want the whole world to know that you're having my baby”

 

“Auntie Wave, Auntie Cole?” a voice spoke quietly from the doorway, breaking the women out of their conversation. Both women turned their heads at the same time and saw their niece standing in the doorway to their bedroom holding Mr. Bear.

 

Waverly froze. Oh shit, Alice had heard them. Alice had heard everything and she was going to tell Wynonna and that would be how she found out and oh God why didn't she just have the courage to talk to her sister?

 

Without skipping a beat Nicole was out of bed in seconds, kneeling in front of Alice and checking her out for any potential injuries. “Hey Sweetie, what's wrong?”

 

“Can I sleep with you?” Alice mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

 

“Of course honey, did you have a nightmare?” Nicole asked, concern lacing her voice as she reached out and tucked a strand of honey brown hair beneath the youngest Earp’s ear. 

 

“No, just wanna cuddle” Alice yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open any longer. 

 

Not for the first time Nicole smiled at just how cute her little niece was and she picked her up in her arms, holding her close until she reached the bed where she passed her into Waverly’s open arms. 

 

“Auntie Wave..” the younger girl mumbled as she got situated against the petite woman, burying her face in the warmth she found in the crook of Waverly's neck, still holding Mr. Bear firmly. 

 

Nicole looked at her wife and they both exhaled in relief, it seemed like their secret was safe.

 

‘We’ll talk later?’ Nicole mouthed and Waverly nodded, rubbing Alice's tiny back and motioning for Nicole to join them under the covers.

 

The redhead turned off the light on the nightstand, bathing the room in darkness except for a few soft rays of moonlight which danced across the walls. Feeling her way over to the bed she climbed in slowly, pulling the blankets over their bodies once she was settled. Alice was once again completely knocked out, and Nicole wondered how she'd had the energy to even make it to their room.

 

They bed accommodated all three women nicely, Alice wedged comfortably between her aunties like a little sandwich.

 

Nicole kissed the young girl's honey brown hair before finding Waverly's lips in the darkness, kissing her slowly and languidly. 

"Goodnight baby, I love you" she whispered, and goosebumps erupted on her flesh when Waverly's hand cradled her jaw in the darkness.

 

"I love you more, you're my whole world baby" the brunette replied with a kiss before grabbing Nicole's arm and wrapping it around her,  burrowing deeper beneath the four blankets.

 

Nicole smiled.

 

It was in this moment, cuddled up with her girls, that it finally sank in. She was going to be a _parent_. 

 

Nicole Haught-Earp was many things; a daughter, a Sheriff, a wife, and now (most recently) a parent to be.

 

But there was one more thing that she was.

 

Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I love reading about them in the comments:) And I also need help figuring out how Waverly is going to tell Wynonna the news, feel free to leave me suggestions on that and what you'd like to see in future chapters so I can incorporate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells her big sister she's pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update this. I understand people have lives but it's annoying to me when I'm trying to keep up with a work and the author takes months of absence between chapters so I really try to take as little time as possible between posts. That being said I struggled a lot with this chapter and I could have put it out there much sooner but it would have been drastically different that what it ended up as. I wrote about three different versions and none felt right so I kept revisiting it because I wanted to put out the best work that I possibly could and not some half-assed chapter. This is by fat the best version that I came up with and even though I'm not entirely happy with it I'm glad that I stuck to my gut and held onto it and refined it before releasing it to you guys. So thank you so much for reading and as always, comments and suggestions of where to take this fic in the future are much appreciated. I want to write what you want to read! Enjoy!

“Come on Red is that all you got?” Wynonna mocked, deflecting Nicole's gloved fist with her forearm.

 

“You know it isn't” Nicole smirked, bounce stepping back and forth on the mat as she waited for Wynonna to make a move. 

 

“Well don't hold back on my account” the elder Earp quipped. She was tired but she still had some fight left in her and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Nicole get off that easy. She threw a punch but Nicole dodged it easily, bouncing back into place quickly. 

 

Wynonna ground her teeth together, determined to show that even though she wasn't a “real cop” that she could still run with the best of them. She knew she had nothing to prove to anyone, she was the Earp who had ended the Earp curse after all, but it was still nice to kick her sister in law’s ass every once in a while (if she could manage it).  

 

Wynonna faked right but threw a left side hook which hit Nicole square and smirked when the redhead groaned. 

 

Waverly took this moment to enter the BBD room, closing the door behind her quietly so as not to disturb the match. Admittedly she was caught a bit off guard. When she’d rolled up to the Purgatory Police Station at 6:30 on a Friday night to pick up her sister and her wife to take them home she hadn’t expected to walk in and find this. ‘Must have been a slow day’ she thought to herself.

 

She had always enjoyed sparring but observing was a whole other game, especially when Nicole was one of the participants. 

 

She licked her lips hungrily as she took in the sight of her wife's arm muscles bulging, her sports bra clad breasts bouncing up and down beneath the fabric of her tank top, a thin sheen of sweat covering every inch of her exposed skin. 

 

Hormones had made Waverly’s sex drive skyrocket and Nicole had taken it like a champ, often coming home from work or the gym and proceeding to fuck her wife long and hard into their mattress despite often having done so earlier in the morning as well. Waverly was loving every minute of it. 

 

She leaned back against a desk in the corner quietly as she continued to objectify her lady. 

 

As if sensing her love's presence Nicole’s head turned and upon seeing Waverly she smiled a deep dimpled grin. 

 

Wynonna took that moment to drop down and do a well-practiced leg sweep, swiftly and effectively knocking Nicole onto her back on the mat with a loud groan causing Waverly to cringe.

 

“Distracted by a pretty girl, I'm disappointed in you Red” Wynonna hovered above Nicole, not caring to hide the shit eating grin on her face. “But hey, that's why we have such a good in law relationship; I get to beat the crap out of you”.

 

“Shut up” Nicole growled, pushing herself up onto her elbows. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more, losing a match because she had made a critical mistake like letting her guard down or losing a match to her cocky as all hell sister in law who had just exploited her greatest weakness, her wife.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Waverly asked caringly, kneeling down by Nicole's side and tucking a loose strand of coppery red hair behind her ear. 

 

“I am now that you're here” Nicole replied with a pained smile to which Wynonna made a loud gagging noise. 

 

Nicole whipped her head around to tell her sister-in-law to shut it but Waverly's hands were cupping her face and turning her back towards her gently. 

 

“Hey” she lowered her voice and whispered in Nicole's ear “I’ll give you a massage later” before pressing a kiss to her cheek and helping her to her feet. 

 

“Waves, you're up babygirl” Wynonna took a swig of water and pointed towards the mat, already starting her boxing steps. 

 

“Oh uhh I can't, I threw out my back” Waverly replied quickly, hoping the lie was at least somewhat convincing. She highly doubted possibly getting punched and kicked in the stomach would be any good for little jellybean.

 

“Yknow you guys really need to practice safer, less danger sex positions” Wynonna jabbed to which Waverly smacked her on the arm and glared at her.

 

“Okay okay” the older sister put her hands up in surrender. “So are we getting out of here or what? I’m starving”.

 

“Yeah yeah we're going calm your tits” Waverly mumbled, grabbing her sister’s jacket from off the back of a nearby chair and handing it to her.

 

“My tits are never calm” Wynonna declared proudly, removing her boxing gloves and shoving an arm through one of the jacket sleeves. 

 

Nicole rolled her eyes but also couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on her face as she too removed her gloves and stashed them in their appropriate spot in a locker against the wall. Just as she was closing the metal door she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and squeeze gently before a soft kiss was placed against the back of her neck.

 

“Hi” Waverly whispered so only her wife could hear, resting her head against her back and just relishing the feeling of holding Nicole tightly in her arms.

 

“Hey you” Nicole smiled deeply, turning around in Waverly’s embrace and leaning her back against the locker wall, pulling the brunette closer to her by her waist. “How’s my girl?” 

 

“I like it when you call me that;  _ your girl _ ” Waverly crooned, letting herself bask in the amazing feeling of Nicole's hands at the small of her back.

 

“Not too possessive?” Nicole winced slightly, taken back in time to when she had reamed Champ a new one for using that exact same term in regards to her then-girlfriend right before she’d punched his lights out shortly thereafter. 

 

“Definitely not” Waverly’s voice brought her back to the present time. “But I like it just so you know; when you’re possessive of me” she whispered before pulling Nicole’s neck down 

and capturing her lips, the redhead’s hands wandering down of their own accord and settling on Waverly’s ass. 

 

They acquainted themselves with each other’s lips slowly, simply enjoying this moment of reconnection after a long weekday.

 

Despite being 3 ½ months pregnant Waverly was hardly showing, her stomach had the  _ slightest  _ hint of a pooch and only someone who knew her body intimately like Nicole would be able to tell. But since they were almost at the 4 month mark they had decided that they couldn’t wait any longer and in the end their excitement had won out over their nerves. They wanted to tell their family. Well, Wynonna specifically. She was one of the most important people in their lives and Nicole had known from the beginning that she would let Waverly take the reigns in telling her the news when they were ready. So tonight the whole gang was gathering together at the Homestead for some of Doc’s famous barbecue and at some point Waverly was going to discreetly steal her sister away onto the porch to tell her their surprise.

 

“Alright lovebirds let’s get moving” Wynonna interrupted the couple, her jacket in place.

 

“Oh, right” Waverly blushed, pushing off of her wife but keeping a hold on one of her hands, pulling her off of the locker as the four of them made their way out of the BBD office.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this barbecue all week” Nicole hooked her arm around her wife’s shoulder as they walked down the hallway. “Doc serves a mean rack of baby-back ribs but nothing will ever top my lady’s cooking” she smiled down at Waverly and found the younger woman positively beaming up at her. 

 

“Just be glad I’m not cooking this time around” Wynonna shuddered, thinking of the time a few years ago when she’d cooked for the three of them and they’d all gotten food poisoning, all at the same time, while living under the same roof.

 

Just the mere memory caused Nicole to almost gag. All she could say about that experience was that she’d learned a LOT of intimate details about the Earp sisters in a VERY short amount of time.

 

“Well if I ever need to lose another 6 pounds in 3 days I’ll let you know” Nicole jabbed at her sister in law playfully which made both her and Waverly laugh, their faces lighting up as they pushed open the station doors and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

 

\---

 

“There’s Mommy and Daddy playing trucks with me, there’s you holding hands with Auntie Cole and there’s C’amity!” Alice finished explaining the picture that she had drawn in class that day proudly, sitting back and admiring her work.

 

Waverly took in the stick figures drawn with crayon, giggling at Alice’s rendering of Doc’s mustache and Calamity Jane who was represented as one big orange blob at her and Nicole’s feet. “Wow that’s beautiful sweetie!” Waverly praised her niece by rubbing her back and placing a kiss on top of her head. “You’re quite the little artist”.

 

“My teacher said it was really good!  Auntie Cole come look!” Alice yelled as Nicole emerged from the bathroom.

 

“What’s up baby?” Nicole joined the girls at the table, peering over Waverly’s shoulder and looking down at the drawing. ”Wow Alice! You did that?”

 

“Yeah!” Alice puffed out her chest proudly. “I even drew C’amity!” she added, pointing to the orange blob causing Nicole to laugh. “It’s beautiful baby”.

 

While Nicole and Alice were talking Waverly took the opportunity to silently get up from the table and slink of into the kitchen in search of her sister but not before flashing a look to Nicole that silently communicated that she was going to go see Wynonna and to hold down the fort until her return.

 

Nicole mouthed a “good luck” and turned back to Alice who had gotten her crayons out and was starting another drawing. 

 

Wandering into the kitchen Waverly found Wynonna washing some of the leftover dishes from their dinner. 4 years ago the sight of Wynonna Earp washing dishes would’ve made Waverly positive that hell had frozen over, but now it was a normal occurrence. Motherhood had changed the elder Earp, and for the better.

 

“Hey” Waverly called out, approaching the older woman’s side.

 

“Hey” Wynonna smiled as she toweled off a plate.

“Come sit on the porch with me?” Waverly asked earnestly, hands fidgeting behind her back like a nervous child. 

 

“Yeah...sure” Wynonna dropped what she was doing and dried her hands on the towel, leaving it discarded on the counter to follow her baby sister out the kitchen door and onto the porch.

 

For normally being iced over for a large part of the year Purgatory was absolutely breathtaking in the Spring. 

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this” Wynonna remarked as they both took a seat on the suspended swing she often sat at late at night whenever she was feeling lost or felt like she needed a little perspective.

 

“Yeah, it’s always been a favorite memory of mine growing up; sitting on the porch with you” Waverly murmured quietly as she settled in and stared off at the vast landscape surrounding the Homestead.

 

“Really?” Wynonna asked, an air of surprise in her voice. “I didn’t know that”

 

“Yeah” Waverly exhaled gently, letting her mind take her back in time as she spoke. “All those times when you were gone and I was wishing you were here I would just think of one of those moments of us sipping hot chocolate out here or talking about all the latest gossip or whatever”

 

Wynonna knew she hadn’t done it maliciously but Waverly had struck a nerve in her, something that to this day still triggered copious feelings of guilt. She knew she’d abandoned Waverly when she most needed her, all because she was selfish and had tried to run away from the curse. She also knew that there was nothing she could do to erase that, the only thing she could hope would make it better was being here now.

 

“Look Wave I know this house doesn’t have a lot of great memories--” she began but her sister cut her off, sensing what she was trying to say and stopping her because it didn’t need to be said. 

 

“I know, which is why I wanted tonight to happen” Waverly explained, gesturing around them and back towards the house where there family was inside. “I want us to make new memories and we are, with Alice” she smiled as she thought of her niece and how much they’d all fought like hell after her birth to get her back. 

 

“I wanted to bring you out here because I wanted to tell you something” Waverly took her sister’s hands in hers and squeezed tightly.  “You're my sister, the only one I’ve got, and we wanted you to be the first to know”

 

“We?” Wynonna’s brow furrowed in confusion but before she could wonder too long Waverly said it. 

 

“I’m pregnant”.

 

“Pr—Pregnant?” Wynonna breathed incredulously, her mind taking a bit to process the word that had just slipped out into the open air between them.

 

“Yeah” Waverly couldn’t help but smile widely and let the hand that wasn’t holding Wynonna’s drift to her stomach. “Nicole and I have been trying for a few months now”.

 

Waverly knew her sister was happy for her but despite that there had formed a look on the elder Earp’s face, one of hurt and dejection and she knew why. Wynonna had found out about Alice with Waverly waiting literally right outside the bathroom door. The news had come to both of them together. But with this new addition to their family Waverly had known for weeks, if not months before herself.

 

“I didn’t tell you right away because I didn’t want to hurt you” the younger woman brought Wynonna out of her head and back to the moment with a brush of her thumb against the back of her hand. 

 

“Hurt me?” Wynonna choked out at Waverly’s admission. “How on Earth could that possibly hurt me?” she questioned and this time it was Waverly’s turn to look confused. 

 

“Be-because we’ll get the baby years and you didn’t?”she offered up but when Wynonna still stared at her she continued. “Because I didn’t want to remind you of Alice and all of….that” she referred to the heartbreak they’d all experienced immediately following the baby’s birth and having to send her away within hours of meeting her. And she wasn’t wrong, Wynonna had been devastated, but right now, in this moment, her older sister was  _ nothing  _ but happy for her.

 

“Wave” Wynonna snorted, trying to hide her amusement. “Y’know for being the smart one you can be really dopey sometimes”. She pcchuckled and shifted in her seat so that she was completely facing her sister, clasping both of her hands in hers. 

 

“You’ve been planning your whole life ever since you could speak!” she laughed incredulously, squeezing her hands and giving her an encouraging smile. “What age you were going to get married, how many kids you were going to have, their names, even the months they were born in!” she continued before she looked down and her town became somber. 

 

“And then the curse took precedence and I know you kinda gave up on a lot of that stuff even even if you never said anything” Wynonna looked back up at her sister remorsefully, swallowing around the lump that had formed in her throat. 

 

“My point is yeah, things sucked for a while for all of us but it’s  _ over _ . It’s  _ over  _ and Alice is home with us where she belongs and we beat this damn thing together, so that no one else ever has to again”.

 

Waverly had started crying and Wynonna reached a hand up and gently wiped away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek. 

 

“Wave, no matter what happens to me, seeing you happy and living the life you’ve always wanted and dreamed of could  _ never _ hurt me” the elder Earp murmured and leaned forward, pulling Waverly into a hug.

 

Waverly clung to her sister tightly and Wynonna just held her for a while, cradling her head and placing gentle kisses into her hair. 

 

“So you’re okay with this?” Waverly asked with a smile when they pulled apart, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

 

“Uhhh I’m more than okay with this babygirl I’m excited as all hell! I’m gonna be an Aunt!” Wynonna exclaimed, putting her feet up on the porch railing and pushed, effectively rocking them back and forth in the suspended bench eliciting a giggle from Waverly.

 

“So 2 questions” Wynonna suddenly sat up straight and adopted a serious expression. “One” she held up a finger “When are you due to lay the egg?” And two” she held up another finger “ Am I getting a niece or a nephew? This is important so that I know what color mini Harley Davidson to get them as a welcome to the world present” she finished at which Waverly’s eyebrows promptly shot up. 

 

“Okay first of all there will be no Harley Davidson” Waverly chastised her sister, one hand instinctively going towards her stomach to protect her baby. “The due date is mid Feruary and as for the sex we actually don’t know yet, we’re letting it be a surprise”. 

 

“Wow” Wynonna sat back genuinely surprised. “I did not see that coming little miss planner”.

 

“Yeah, well, some of the best things in life are unplanned” Waverly said with a smile, knowing that Wynonna knew she was referring to Nicole.

 

The women sat there in comfortable silence before Waverly worked up the courage to say what had been on her mind ever since she’d seen that positive pregnancy test. 

 

“What if I’m a bad mother?” she said so quietly Wynonna almost was convinced for a moment she’d made it up. 

 

“That’s impossible Wave” she reassured her gently, placing a hand on her back and stroking. 

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I’m older than you and older siblings know everything” Wynonna replied as straight faced as she could before both her and Waverly started cracking up. 

 

“You’re not perfect Waves, but no one expects you to be” the older woman leaned over and nudged her playfully before continuing. “And when you make a mistake you’ll have Nicole there to back you up and if she’s half as good at being a parent as she is at being a wife then trust me, your kid will turn out just fine” Wynonna finished but only after she sat back and put her feet up did she realize what she’d said.

 

“Wait, don’t tell her I said that. She can never know that I actually like her” Wynonna pointed and squinted her eyes, trying her damned hardest to look intimidating.

 

“I’m pretty sure she already knows” Waverly giggled. She knew Wynonna loved Nicole and would take a bullet for her if need be and she loved her for that; that the two people in the entire world closest to her had each other’s backs. 

 

“Meh, I don’t think so, I’m pretty stealth” Wynonna winked and Waverly just rolled her eyes. 

 

“So..” Wynonna smirked, bumping Waverly playfully. “Nicole must be packing some pretty serious heat” she emphasized her joke with an eyebrow waggle. 

 

Even though she loved to press Waverly’s buttons and make jokes when it came to Nicole she had always been respectful enough to not ask the details or logistics of exactly “how” they had sex or had gotten pregnant. She at least had basic manners. No, if Waverly wanted to tell her then she would. 

 

Waverly replied to her comment by way of a smack to her shoulder and a wry grin.

 

“Just messing with you babygirl” Wynonna grinned, pulling her little sister in for a hug and pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

“Cmon, lets go get some dessert” Waverly smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to Wynonna and pulling her to her feet. 

 

“Hey Wave?” Wynonna called before they’d reached the door. “I’m still getting the baby Harley”

 

Waverly snorted and opened the door, knowing already how protective her wife was over their unborn child. “Yeah, have fun telling Nicole that”

 

“Hi Mommy! Hi Auntie Wave!” Alice yelled when they re-entered the house, running at the two women and throwing herself at their legs. 

 

“Hey kiddo!” Wynonna beamed at her daughter, bending over and planting a kiss on her forehead as Waverly made her way over to her wife. 

 

“So?” Nicole whispered excitedly as Waverly looped her arms around her neck. “How’d it go?”

 

“It went perfectly” Waverly smiled, pushing her front into Nicole’s so that her ever so tiny baby bump was pressed between them, Alice running past them and into the living room in search of Doc. 

 

“Uh Wave?” Nicole whispered causing the brunette to look up and meet Nicole’s eyes. “Why is your sister looking at me like that?”

 

Waverly turned around and saw Wynonna leaning against the counter and smirking at Nicole while simultaneously licking peanut butter off of a spoon quite provocatively.

 

“Oh” Waverly giggled, turning back to face Nicole. “She asked me if you were packing anything she didn’t know about”.

 

“Oh God” Nicole flushed beet red, avoiding Wynonna’s gaze. “Please tell me you set her straight” she pleaded. 

 

“Of course baby don’t worry” Waverly cooed. “I told her you’ve got seven and a half inches of solid baby making equipment” she propped up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek before swiftly swiveling on her heels and exiting the room.

 

Nicole was left red faced and  _ mortified _ to face her sister in law who was now walking her way.

 

“Red?” she clapped Nicole on the shoulder and narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing on her face. “We need to talk”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one week? I think I'm more shocked than you guys  
> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes

Pregnancy cravings. 

 

That was the sole reason Nicole found herself in the cookie aisle of the local grocery store browsing for peanut butter cookies at 9:45 at night. 

 

What Waverly really wanted was a box of peanut butter patties but Girl Scout cookies had been sold out for weeks now so she had resolved to making do with whatever the store had available, but that didn’t stop Nicole from moving every single item around on the shelf to see if there were any forgotten or hidden boxes of the coveted cookies lurking. After about 15 minutes and no luck Nicole dejectedly grabbed a pack of peanut butter Oreos and made her way to the checkstand. 

 

“Evening Sheriff!” the cashier, an older woman named Brenda, greeted Nicole.

 

Nicole simply flashed her a look and Brenda immediately amended her sentence with a shy smile to “ I mean Nicole”. 

 

The redhead loved the duty and responsibility that came with being the Sheriff but she much preferred if the townspeople called her by her first name. It was more comfortable and she hated feeling like she was above anyone else. It’s not like she was the prime minister for heaven's sake. 

 

“Evening Brenda, how’s your night going? Anyone give you any trouble?” Nicole passed her cookies over so they could be scanned.

 

“Oh no nothing like that” Brenda assured her but as she rang up and bagged Nicole’s item she couldn’t help but notice the demeanor of the officer and how she looked not quite sad, more disappointed. 

 

“Is everything alright Nicole? How’s Waverly?” Brenda asked caringly. 

 

“She’s good, she really wanted peanut butter patties and I was hoping to find a neglected box on the shelf but those things were completely ravaged” Nicole sighed as she dug around in her pocket for some cash.

 

“That reminds me!” Brenda stooped below the register quickly. “I found these in the back room earlier and was going to put them up for sale” she re-appeared with a plainly taped cardboard box. 

 

Grabbing some scissors she cut the tape off of the seal and opened the flaps to reveal what may have been 15 or so boxes of the coveted Girl Scout peanut butter patties. 

 

Nicole’s eyes went wide as saucers as she thrust over her credit card. “I’ll take them all”.

 

Brenda rang her up (adding a hefty discount unbeknownst to Nicole) and sent the good Sheriff on her way, Nicole promising to be back soon as well as telling the older woman to call her on her personal cell if she needed anything.

 

The drive back to the house was short and Nicole felt like a million bucks when she walked in the house with the surprise. 

 

“You’re back!” Waverly closed her book and set her tea down on the side table next to the sofa where she had been since Nicole left.

 

“What’s in the box?” she asked curiously; Nicole had only gone to the market for one thing. 

 

The redhead just smiled and set the package down on the floor and opened the flaps. When Waverly saw the contents she let out a gasp.

 

“Nicole Katherine Haught-Earp” Waverly got up from the couch and stalked over to the redhead, looping her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulling her close so they were mere inches apart.

 

“Have I told you lately that I am so very much in love with you?” she murmured, playing with the hairs at the back of the redhead’s neck before leaning up and pecking her lips.

 

“You're so full of it” Nicole rolled her eyes when they pulled apart, Waverly having crouched down to the floor and ripped open one of the cookie sleeves. “You're just using me for cookies”.

 

“No I’m using you for sex” Waverly corrected her, straight-faced and very matter of factly as she stood back up and took a bite. “The cookies are just an added bonus”. 

 

“Well how is it?” Nicole referred to the pastry in Waverly’s hand and ignored her other statement, not wanting to give her wife any satisfaction. 

 

“Eh, the sex is alright”.

 

“I meant the cookies Waverly” Nicole replied with an unamused expression on her face.

 

“I know I know” Waverly giggled and placed a kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “I’m just teasing you baby. They're amazing, just like you. Thank you for getting them for me” she stroked the side of Nicole’s neck with her thumb.

 

“You’re very welcome” Nicole replied with a smile and a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Anything for my loves” she let one hand fall off Waverly’s waist and move to rest on the ever growing bump between them. They were 5 months along and you could finally tell now that Waverly’s stomach was growing. The brunette had always kept her body in great shape and she had amended her regular yoga routine to accommodate her pregnancy so she was still toned and tiny. Needless to say, Nicole still found her sexy as hell and knew that she always would. 

 

Nicole had been excited to be a parent from the moment she’d found out Waverly was pregnant, even before actually. And she’d always considered herself a patient person but God, 9 months was just  _ way  _ too long to have to wait to meet their baby. 

 

“Hmm, my hero” Waverly hummed contentedly, snaking a hand down and squeezing Nicole’s ass. Nicole didn’t think anything of it but when Waverly pressed forward and thrust her tongue into her mouth Nicole took a step back. 

 

“Okay slow your roll there, let’s get to bed” Nicole turned the brunette around and began to lead her from behind out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

 

“Oh come on, just a little sexy time” Waverly whined but Nicole shook her head. 

 

“If you’re gonna get at least 7 hours you need to get to bed now. Adequate sleep is key to a healthy pregnancy” the older woman recited from memory from one of the many pregnancy books Waverly had laying around the house. 

 

“Aww you’re reading my books” Waverly smiled as the two women ascended the staircase. 

 

“Of course I’m reading the books!” Nicole huffed. “I can’t go into parenthood blind!” 

 

“But you’re not, not really, you’ve got some experience with Alice” Waverly pointed out, opening the door to their bedroom to find Calamity Jane laying on top of the covers waiting for them. 

 

“A little” Nicole agreed tiredly, flopping down on her back in bed while Waverly undressed. 

 

“We have to tell Alice soon” the brunette admitted when she took off her shirt and looked down at her stomach. “It’s getting harder and harder to hide this and if she finds out on accident it’ll be bad”. She’d read that it was best to tell kids early on in the pregnancy, that way they could mentally prepare for the baby and be ready to accommodate it into their lives.

 

“I agree” Nicole mumbled, sleep already threatening to overtake her. She hadn’t realized how tired she’d been. Good thing she’d changed into sweats and a t shirt before heading out to the store, she could sleep in this if she wanted to. 

 

“Mkay, Wynonna's been asking me when we wanna tell her anyway so maybe we can do it sometime this week?” Waverly suggested, letting her hair out of the ponytail she had been sporting all day and grabbing her sleep shorts which still fit her. 

 

“Whatever you want honey” Nicole murmured, eyes closed. She didn’t know how long she’d layed there but just as she was about to drift off she felt a pair of lips on hers and she giggled into Waverly’s mouth as her long brown hair tickled her neck. 

 

“Sleepy baby” Waverly whispered affectionately, staring down into her favorite pair of eyes. 

 

“Get in bed with me already” Nicole yawned sleepily, rolling over so she was less in the center and more on her side.

 

Waverly must have already brushed her teeth because the brunette turned off the side table light and crawled into bed. 

 

Nicole let her get comfortable before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in closer, spooning her from behind, her hand resting protectively on her stomach.

 

“Mmmm” the taller woman grumbled sleepily. “Love my little spoons”

 

Waverly’s heart soared at the pluralization of the world and her brain instantly populated with images of the three of them sleeping in this bed together, their little one sandwiched between them. 

 

She whispered an “I love you” to Nicole and kissed her already asleep wife goodnight before falling into what might’ve been the best sleep of her pregnancy. 

\---

 

Nicole waited amongst the other parents at Purgatory Elementary School as the clock ticked closer to 12:30. Alice was still in preschool and therefore she had half days, showing up around 8:30 when Wynonna dropped her off on the way to Black Badge, and then got picked up 4 hours later by some member of their makeshift family; either Waverly, Nicole, Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, or even Jeremy from time to time. Today Nicole had volunteered, 

 

Nicole was wrenched from her thoughts by the doors of the classrooms flying open and an army of children scurrying out and towards their waiting parents. 

 

Nicole surveyed the flock and found the little one she was looking for, smiling as she always did when she saw her niece for the first time that day. 

 

“Auntie Cole!” Alice squealed when she saw her, breaking out into a run at Nicole who had squatted down on her haunches just in time to catch her as she threw herself into her Aunt’s embrace.

 

“Ooof, hi baby!” the redhead laughed, cradling the little girl's head and peppering kisses into her sweet smelling hair. 

 

When they pulled apart Alice was positively beaming she was so happy to see Nicole. 

 

“How was your day today sweetheart?” Nicole asked, removing the younger girl’s backpack from off her shoulders and running her hands up and down her little back tenderly. 

 

“Was sooo good Auntie Cole!” Alice explained excitedly jumping around, her body trying to release some of her energy. “I played outside!”

 

Nicole listened with rapt attention to the young girl's description of her day, hanging onto her every word. She always treated Alice like she would any adult in the sense that she gave her her full attention and respect when she was talking and never regarded her as any less than her just because she was a kid. 

 

“Ooh and I had a sandwich for lunch!” Alice added hurriedly, as if she wanted to make sure she added that detail before she forgot. 

 

“Was it yummy?” Nicole laughed, entertained that of all things her niece was most excited to share that specific detail with her. 

 

“So yummy! Where's Mama?” the tiny brunette asked, causing Nicole's heart to skip a beat. Of course she knew she was referring to Wynonna but she couldn't wait until her baby would ask her that same question but instead of referring to her sister-in-law they’d be referring to Waverly instead. 

 

“Mama is with Auntie Wave right now so I came to get my favorite little deputy” Nicole gave her a sweet smile and lightly pinching her sides. “What do you say we take a ride in the cruiser and go get some ice cream?”

 

“Yeah!” Alice agreed, nodding her head furiously. 

 

“Okay come on” Nicole stood, taking hold of the backpack in one hand and extending her other hand for Alice to grab. 

 

Nicole nodded a goodbye to Alice's teacher who smiled and waved at the young Sheriff. She knew Nicole was Alice’s Aunt and she felt comfortable and secure in letting her take the young girl home. 

 

When they reached the cruiser Nicole helped Alice climb into the back and buckled her securely into her booster seat before tossing the backpack in the front and climbing into the driver’s side.

 

As they drove off the school lot and made their way towards the ice cream parlor Alice talked animatedly about all the things she’d learned in school that day and Nicole couldn’t help but think of Waverly and what she must have been like at that age, spewing random factoids and proving already that she was shaping up to be the smartest mind in the room. 

 

At the next red light Nicole pulled her visor down revealing a wallet sized wedding photo of the two of them that she kept pinned there, the picture always managing to lift her spirits and bring back wonderful memories of the best day of her life. 

 

She gazed at the picture lovingly until the light turned green and she flipped her visor up and away, once again giving her niece all of her attention as they made their way to the ice cream shop.

 

\---

 

“Nicole should be here any minute” Waverly paced around the Homestead kitchen, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her wife and niece. She’d researched for the past week the best way to break pregnancy news to a child and the results hadn’t really been conclusive. Some kids reacted well and were excited while others seemed hurt by the news, taking it as a sign that they weren’t enough. She really hoped it wasn’t the latter.

 

“Wave it’s gonna be fine” Wynonna tried to reassure her sister. “She may be upset now but it’s not gonna stay that way, I promise. I warmed up to you right?”

 

Despite her nerves it actually was kind of funny and Waverly couldn’t help but snort a little bit.

 

The next second the sisters heard the crunching of tires on gravel outside and they both went to the front door to great their girls. 

 

“Hey guys!” Nicole smiled as she held hands with Alice and walked up the porch steps.

 

“Hey, did you guys have fun?” Wynonna bent over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

 

“We got ice cream!” Alice exclaimed, brandishing her almost finished cone as evidence. 

 

“Hey baby” Nicole placed a hand on Waverly’s waist and offered her lips which Waverly gladly took in a lingering kiss. 

 

“Hey” Waverly grinned, the mere presence of Nicole doing wonders in calming her down.

 

“Hi Auntie Wave!” Alice yelled, running toward Waverly and hugging her legs.

 

“Hi sweetie” Waverly responded kindly, bending over and giving Alice a kiss on the cheek. “How was your day?”

 

“Was good! Auntie Cole picked me up from school” the almost 4 year old smiled. 

 

“You like it when she comes to get you don’t you?” Waverly smiled brightly.

 

“Yeah” Alice smiled toothily before chomping down on the last bit of her cone.

 

“C'mon let’s get inside honey” Waverly led the way back into the house.

 

No one said anything for a few beats and Wynonna could feel her sister’s nerves and hesitation in her body language so she decided to take the reigns. After all this was the whole reason they were gathered her today in the first place.

 

“Alice” she said gently, looking her daughter in the eye as she placed a gentle hand on her hair as the little one removed her shoes. “Auntie Wave and Auntie Nicole have some big news they’d like to tell you okay?”

 

“Hmmm okay” Alice grinned widely, showcasing her naturally happy and carefree attitude. God bless her.

 

Waverly took a deep breath. Nothing she had researched or read could really prepare her so she just tried to be as gentle as possible.

 

“Alice” she smiled as she took her niece’s hands in hers and crouched down to her level. “Something very exciting is happening and your Auntie Cole and I wanted to share that with you because you are so important to us and we hope that you’ll be as excited as we are”. 

 

She looked to Nicole for guidance and found the same courage and support emanating from her wife’s eyes that she knew would always be there.  

 

_ “ _ Auntie Cole and I wanted you to know that we’re going to have a baby, honey” she breathed, studying Alice’s face for any kind of reaction.

 

Alice didn’t say a thing, she just went very still. It almost looked like she was just staring off into space mindlessly but Waverly could see the gears turning in her head as well as the moment that they finally clicked in place because the next second Alice broke down in tears and took off running in the direction of the stairs, presumably towards her bedroom.

 

“No--Alice!” Waverly reached out to grasp her hands but the little girl was already gone. For a little kid she moved awfully quickly.

 

“This is exactly what I was afraid of” Waverly stood up and looked at her sister helplessly. She had just ruined everything, maybe she should have waited a few more months she thought to herself although her rational mind knew that that wasn’t really a viable option. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll go talk to her. It’ll be alright” Nicole ran a hand up her back and gave her an encouraging look before climbing the stairs two at a time until she had reached the top.

 

She knew her way around the Homestead intimately, having spent hundreds of hours of her time there, and she padded down the hall quietly until she reached Alice’s room.

 

“Alice?” she knocked on the little girl's bedroom door just below the hand drawn picture of their family that was taped to the front. 

 

When Nicole got no response she opened the door a crack and called out once more. “Alice?”

 

She spotted her little niece sitting on her small twin bed with her back towards the door, holding Mr. Bear against her chest. Nicole felt her heart breaking at the sight. 

 

“Can I come in?” she asked gently.

 

Alice didn't answer but the redhead couldn’t bear to leave the little girl alone and upset so she approached slowly and took a seat next to Alice on the bed.

 

“How are you feeling sweetie?” she tucked a stray strand of light brown hair behind Alice’s ear, stroking her little cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

 

Alice didn’t say anything and avoided Nicole’s eyes, hugging Mr. Bear tightly as she stared at the floor. 

 

“Are you sad?” Nicole ventured a guess to which the younger girl responded with a nod.

 

Hopeful that she was at least getting somewhere Nicole continued to press on, trying to get as much out of the younger girl as she could.

 

“Why are you sad sweetie?” Nicole ran her hand up Alice’s tiny back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. 

 

“Cause you and Auntie Wave don’t want me anymore” Alice whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek and Nicole’s heart promptly shattered at her niece’s admission.

 

“Oh baby no, no that’s not it at all.” Nicole’s voice trembled and her eyes started to well with tears at the look of pure hurt and dejection that was written all over Alice’s features. “We’re not replacing you, we could never replace you. C’mere” Nicole moved closer to her and held her arms out for her niece who crawled into her lap and buried her wet face into her chest.

 

“Baby it’s nothing like that, I promise. You are so incredibly wanted” Nicole whispered into the girl’s light brunette hair, peppering kissing into it as her tears fell from her cheeks and dampened the strands they landed on. 

 

Deciding it might be a little more comfortable to lie down Nicole leaned back until she was resting on the mattress, cradling Alice’s head and pulling her as close as possible. 

 

Nicole gazed up at the glow in the dark stars she’d helped tape to the ceiling a few months ago as she searched for the right words, any words, that would take the pain away from the little girl clinging to her.

 

“I was there on the day you were born, did you know that?” Nicole murmured, rubbing her hands up and down Alice’s back. 

 

Alice didn’t know much (if anything) about that day or the dramatic events surrounding her birth and it was like that for a reason, but all Nicole needed her to understand was what she was about to say next. 

 

“You were?” Alice sniffled quietly.

 

“I was” Nicole continued her feather light caresses over Alice’s body. “Auntie Wave and I weren’t married yet but the second I held you for the first time I knew that you were so special to me. I completely fell in love with you and you helped me realize how much I wanted to have a family with your Auntie Wave”.

 

Alice didn’t say anything but Nicole had noticed that her crying had stopped. 

 

“You and I, we've always been close right?” the redhead asked gently, craning her head down so she could look down into the small pair of big brown eyes that were so like her mother’s, so like Waverly’s. 

 

“Mhm” Alice mumbled in agreement as she wiped her little nose and cheeks with the back of her hand. “Super close”.

 

“Super close, that’s right” Nicole agreed with a gentle smile, squeezing her niece tightly. “Well just because Auntie Wave and I are having a baby doesn't mean that you and I will stop being super close. It just means that our family is getting bigger and big families are lots of fun because there’s more people to play with!” Nicole explained, hoping to psych the little girl up a bit. 

 

Nicole had never had a big family, hell she’d been on her own since she was 18, but she’d always wanted one which was one of the reasons why she was so excited about this pregnancy. She finally felt like she had found the family that she had always wanted ever since she was a little kid and she hoped that Alice would get to have what she didn’t. 

 

“Now you’ll have someone to go on more adventures with and get into heaps of trouble with” Nicole laughed internally as she could only imagine the things the two cousins would get up to and the hell they would raise for both her and Waverly as well as Wynonna.

 

“But no matter how big our family gets, whether it’s 8 people or 80 people, you and I will  _ always  _ be best friends” Nicole whispered and placed a kiss to Alice’s forehead. 

 

“You pinky promise?” Alice asked earnestly, brandishing her tiny pinky in the air.

 

“Pinky promise” Nicole took it with hers and squeezed.

All of a sudden Alice sat up very abruptly, startling Nicole. “But even if - if you and Auntie Wave are - are having a baby can we still watch movies?” Alice asked as if this was the most important question she’d ever had in her entire life.

 

“Of course” Nicole laughed, sitting up. “We will still watch movies and have sleepovers and I’ll pick you up from school whenever you want. How about we have special Alice and Aunties time every week?” she suggested and delighted when Alice’s face light up with happiness.

 

“Yeah!” Alice smiled, a lot of her sadness having been replaced with reassurance and comfort.

 

“I love you so much baby, don't you ever forget that” Nicole looked her straight in the eyes before pulling her in for a hug. She felt fiercely maternal over her niece and loved her like she was her own. “I will always be there for you”.

 

“Love you too Auntie Cole” Alice mumbled into her Aunt’s neck.

 

“Hey ladies” Waverly knocked on the door and pushed it open, entering the room. “Mind if I join you?” she walked over to the bed and sat down so that Alice was between her and Nicole. 

 

“How’s my girl?” Waverly asked, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind Alice’s ear. 

 

“Good. I was really really sad but Auntie Cole helped me” Alice wiped away the remainder of her tears. 

 

“Auntie Cole has a really good way of making you feel not sad doesn't she?” Waverly directed at Alice but looked Nicole in the eyes when she said it and the redhead smiled back shyly in return. She knew first hand of her wife’s remarkable ability to completely flip whatever negative mood she was in into a positive one. 

 

“Yeah” Alice smiled and nodded in agreement.

 

“So are you excited to be a big cousin?” Waverly grabbed Alice’s hands in hers and squeezed them. 

 

“What’s a cousin?” the little brunette asked curiously.

 

“A cousin is someone who takes care of you and watches out for you, kind of like a brother or a sister” Waverly tried to explain the topic simply and hope it came across understandably rather than try to delve into the complexity of genetic lineage and family trees.

 

“And you’re the only cousin they’ll have in the whole wide world” Nicole pointed out, hoping to highlight Alice’s role in all of those and make her feel important. 

 

“Really?” Alice’s face light up and she smiled wide, her bright white teeth flashing.

 

“Mhm” Waverly hummed, relieved that Alice seemed to be more open to the idea now. “And we want our baby to be as cool as you are. Maybe you could teach them?”

 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Alice asked curiously. “I want it to be a girl because boys are stinky”.

 

“Boys are stinky aren’t they?” Waverly made a face and wrinkled her nose causing Alice to laugh.

 

“We don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl, we’re gonna let it be a surprise” Nicole smiled, answering Alice’s question. 

 

“Where is it?” Alice asked confusedly. For all this talk about a new baby in the family she sure didn’t see one.

 

“It’s in my tummy” Waverly explained, lifting her shirt up and revealing her small bump.

 

“What!?” the little brunette shrieked, her eyes going so wide Nicole wondered if it was physically possible for them to pop out. “It’s inside you?!” 

 

“Yeah” Waverly giggled at the younger girl’s amazement. “It’s small but it’s growing every day”. 

 

“Hey kiddos” Wynonna chose that moment to enter the room and see how everything was going. She noticed her daughter wasn’t crying anymore so that was a good sign. “Everything alright in here?” 

 

What Alice said next made Nicole burst into a fit of laughter causing her to fall off of the bed.

 

“Mama, where do babies come from?”

 

For the first time in her life Wynonna Earp was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you thought, I absolutely love reading your comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Haught-Earp makes an appearance!

“Ow! Baby” Waverly hissed from below her naked wife who had accidentally pinched her hair to the mattress with her elbow. 

“Shit-Sorry” Nicole grimaced as she lifted her arm and swept the long brunette hair out of the way before re-positioning herself more to the younger woman’s side instead of on top of her. “Is this better”?

“How is that gonna work for either of us?” Waverly huffed in aggravation, not at Nicole but at the situation in general. Why did pregnancy have to complicate literally everything, including her sex life with her wife? Couldn’t she just have this one aspect of her life remain unhindered in some way?

“What about this?” Nicole asked, propped up on her elbow now completely behind Waverly, essentially spooning her. 

“Yeah, but now I can’t see you” the brunette whined in frustration, throwing a hand behind herself blindly and finding Nicole’s neck. “Come here” she pleaded, craning her neck back and pulling Nicole’s forward simultaneously until their lips met.

Nicole managed a few kisses before she couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away in pain. 

“Okay yeah no, my spine doesn’t bend like that baby. I’m sorry but I think this is our best bet” she reasoned, returning to her original position behind her wife.

“Okay” Waverly sighed.

“Yes okay or no okay?” Nicole stilled her movements, not wanting to press forward until she had received the green light.

“Yes okay” the smaller woman clarified. “I want you, even if this is the only way I can have you”.

“I love you baby” Nicole pressed a gentle kiss to her lover’s shoulder, before settling and trailing her hand down Waverly’s bare body and right over mound, nudging her legs open. 

“I love you too” Waverly managed to get out before letting out an embarrassingly loud moan as two of Nicole’s long fingers pushed into her, stretching her in just the right way.

“You’re so beautiful” the redhead whispered between Waverly’s shoulder blades as she began to pump her fingers in and out slowly. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen”.

“Ahhhhhh” the brunette hissed as the sensation of Nicole’s fingers inside of her shot through her body, reverberating up her spine. “Baby…” 

She wished Nicole was on top of her and she could wrap her legs around her and pull her closer, deeper, but seeing as there was a 24 week old baby bump that prevented her from not only doing so but getting to watch Nicole go to work on her as well she had resolved to taking what she could get. 

She already felt lucky to be getting sex as it was; she couldn’t exactly imagine that she looked desirable in her current state but she trusted her partner wholeheartedly and, from what she could tell, it seemed like Nicole was a happy camper.

“Mine” Nicole breathed hotly against her wife’s neck before running her thumb up Waverly’s length and brushing her clit.

Waverly’s back arched sharply in response and her tunnel clenched, sucking greedily on Nicole’s fingers.

“All yours baby” she whimpered and she felt Nicole smile against her because really how could she not? How could she keep an ear to ear grin off of her face when the brunette made the most beautiful sounds and whispered that she loved what Nicole was doing and that she was all hers to take? There was no way.

“M’gonna make you feel so good baby” she murmured as she spread Waverly’s legs open a little further.

For a while the room was filled only with the lewd sounds of the redhead ravaging her prize between her wife’s legs as well as a plethora of moans, groans, and whimpers on Waverly’s part. 

From the very beginning Waverly knew Nicole was vocal about what she wanted. As the former deputy had once said herself ‘when I see something I like I don’t want to wait’, but it wasn’t until the beginning of the sexual aspect of their relationship that Waverly had realized that that particular facet of Nicole extended into the bedroom as well. 

Before Nicole had come into her life Waverly’s only other relationship had been Champ and he had been less than interested in whatever she’d had to say in the bedroom unless (of course) it was to praise him and tell him what a good job he was doing while moaning overdramatically like some porn star. 

But with Nicole things were different. The praise wasn’t forced. Her wife made her see stars every time they joined together and the fact that Nicole still seemed to crave intimacy, her taste, her touch, all of it despite her ever growing size had Waverly’s heart fluttering out of her chest with love and adoration for the woman she had chosen to spend her life with.

“Fuck, Nicole” Waverly gasped when she suddenly felt Nicole’s heat press against her lower back and the redhead’s hips start to move.

Nicole was grinding herself against her ass for stimulation while simultaneously fingering her and Goddamn if it wasn’t the hottest thing in the universe. 

“ ‘Cole, oh my god” she choked out. Lately her orgasms had been much easier to achieve these days, not that either woman was complaining, and right now she was so close to the edge it almost hurt. If she didn’t release right now she doubted she’d be able to go on. 

“Come for me” Nicole husked, her voice honey sweet, before tugging on her earlobe.

At her wife’s demand a scream tore through Waverly’s throat as she released herself onto Nicole’s hand, her toes curling in pleasure from the sheer intensity of it all.

“Ohmigodohmigod! Fuck baby I’m cuming, unhhhhh give it to me!!” she yelled, each pulse of her lower half sending shock waves radiating throughout her body and a fresh gust of liquid into Nicole’s palm. 

Only after Waverly’s body has slackened did Nicole finally remove her hand, placing it on the brunette’s hips and pulling her towards her hastily as she started to hump harder, finally chasing her own release. 

“Ah yeah just like that” Nicole panted, knowing she was only seconds away from a powerful orgasm of her own. 

Waverly’s pleasure had tapered out and pretty soon she’d be ready to go again but right now in her post orgasm bliss she was more than content to sit still and let her wife finish since she was already so close. In the end it didn’t take but 10 seconds for the redhead to get herself there as well.

“Uhh shiiit” Nicole choked as she came, burying her face into Waverly’s back as she rode out the wave.

Only when she was completely sated did she sigh heavily in relief, her body slackening and her pulse slowing from a sprint to a gallop. 

“Oh my God” was all she could mutter between feather light kisses to her wife’s shoulder. She brought her hand currently rested on Waverly’s hip to her lips and sucked her fingers clean of the younger woman’s arousal. 

At the beginning of the pregnancy Nicole had wondered how the hormones surging around in her tiny lover’s body would affect her taste. She would later come to find out that while there was indeed a noticeable change, she would be lying through her teeth if she said Waverly’s taste was anything but absolutely fucking sensational. 

Her breathing eventually slowed and her arm instinctually wrapped around Waverly’s body, resting on her stomach as it usually did when they had taken to bed for the night.

She pressed her palm flatly against the bump, her wedding band cool against the warm flesh while she hummed contentedly and traced patterns with the tips of her fingers over the skin that separated them from their child. 

They had an ultrasound scheduled with their doctor today and would be getting to see their little boy or girl for the second time and neither woman could wait. 

Waverly closed her eyes and smiled, winding her fingers through Nicole’s and squeezing lightly. She loved these moments, the moments when Nicole would just hold her and ground herself in her presence. At least for once they weren’t interrupted by…...oh fudge nuggets. 

“Gotta pee gotta pee!” Waverly squealed as she pushed Nicole away and tried to stand up, very much feeling like a bug on its back as it thrashed around in an attempt to right itself. 

Good thing for her Nicole had speedy reflexes and was off the mattress and pulling her up in seconds, a hand around her waist as she helped guide her to their master bathroom.

“Thank you” Waverly breathed out, running and barely making it to the toilet before the steady stream had started, her entire body practically melting in sheer relief, causing Nicole to chuckle. 

The brunette looked up at Nicole with a blush of embarrassment on her face. “Sorry for ruining the moment”.

“No sorries needed babe, we gotta start getting ready anyways if we’re gonna make our appointment” the older woman replied, reaching into the shower and turning the water on to heat up. “I can get started on breakfast while you hop in here?” 

“No I want you in there with me” Waverly smiled as she grabbed some toilet paper, trying to be as sexy as one could be while wiping ones vagina. 

Thankfully for her Nicole didn’t seem to be paying attention to that, and soon the brunette found her wife nuzzling her from behind as she stood at the sink washing her hands. 

“Waverly Earp-Haught, you will always have me. Now let’s go get ready to see our baby”. 

———-

“Nicole you’re gonna get us in trouble!” Waverly whisper- yelled at Nicole from where she was laying atop the examination table. 

Nicole turned around with two tongue depressors tucked into her upper lip and hanging down her face, making her look like a walrus. “Whut?” 

Waverly giggled at her wife’s antics. “Babe, you’re such a goof”.

“Buh I’m yuh goof!” Nicole proudly proclaimed, before spitting the sticks of wood into the trash and walking over to Waverly.

“Why do I put up with you?” the brunette joked as she grasped Nicole’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“Because I’m cute” the redhead replied cockily, looking down at her wife and flashing a dimpled smile for good measure.

“And oh so humble” Waverly jabbed, bringing their joined hands to her mouth and planting a kiss on the back of Nicole’s hand. 

“Both traits that I will be gifting to our offspring” Nicole crooned which earned her a smack to the shoulder. 

“Hey! That’s spousal abuse!” she protested with a laugh, rubbing the spot that Waverly hadn’t hurt at all.

“Oh I’ll show you spousal abuse” Waverly scoffed but before she could continue their doctor knocked and entered the room.

“Afternoon ladies” their OB, a young woman named Dr. Mitchell addressed them with a smile. She was young, probably only a few years older than Nicole, and had gorgeous wavy blonde hair that Waverly couldn’t help but appreciate every time she saw the other woman.

“Afternoon” Nicole straightened up in an attempt to re-establish some professionalism and politely extended her hand which the doctor shook before turning and shaking Waverly’s as well. 

“It’s good to see you both again” she welcomed them, setting her clipboard and papers down on the desk in the corner before grabbing the rolling chair and pulling it up to the side of the exam table where Waverly was already laying down.

“So how are we feeling?” she prompted the two women, cutting right to the chase and addressing the elephant in the room.

“Nervous” Waverly immediately blurted out.

“Terrified” Nicole added with a rigorous nod, looking over at her wife and laughing. “But excited”

“So excited!” Waverly quickly agreed, laying a hand on her own stomach and rubbing soothingly. “More excited than I’ve ever been about anything”.

“Good, if you weren’t either of those things I’d be concerned” the physician re-assured them, rolling her chair over to the small computer stand in the corner to type some notes on Waverly’s patient file.

“So Waverly, you’re 24 weeks along, give me an update; how have things been progressing since I saw you last?”

“Everything’s pretty much the same, I stopped getting sick a few weeks ago” Waverly fidgeted with the thin paper lining beneath her until she felt Nicole’s warm hand grasp hers supportively and she let out a breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding. She still got nervous when they came to the clinic but as long as she had Nicole by her side she knew she could overcome anything, her childhood fear of the doctor included. 

“Appetite?” Dr. Mitchell questioned as she typed Waverly’s answers.

“Enormous” Waverly laughed before blushing a little. She was more than aware of her stomach size and the weight she’d put on (even though anyone with eyes could see that she was still in amazing shape) and Nicole could tell the younger woman was feeling a little self-conscious so she bent over and pressed a chaste peck to her wife’s cheek. 

“Hey, you’re beautiful” she whispered, her heart doing a backflip when Waverly smiled shyly, her hazel green eyes looking slightly misty.

“Stress levels?”

“Low, thanks to this one over here” Waverly poked Nicole, giggling when the redhead puffed her chest out proudly and nodded. “She’s been making me breakfast in bed and giving me foot rubs every night and she’s just been absolutely amazing. I’m so lucky she’s mine” Waverly stared dreamily at her wife, not feeling guilty at all at taking a moment to let her know that she was appreciated.

“So I take it things are going well between the two of you?” Dr. Mitchell smiled, truly heartwarmed by the couple who was obviously so in love.

“Yeah” Wave stroked Nicole’s arm tenderly, both women blushing when they remembered the intimacy they’d shared that morning. “Things are really, really good”. 

Which was true, they hadn’t been fighting all that much (not that they ever really did) and their sex life was still alive and well, if that morning was any indication at all. 

“What about mood swings?” Dr. Mitchell threw a curve ball, causing the redhead to freeze.

Waverly’s mood had definitely gotten slightly unpredictable, evidence by just the other day when Nicole killed a spider on the dining room table and Waverly promptly burst into tears, sobbing because now that spider’s family was going to wonder why it didn’t come home for dinner that night. 

Nicole Haught-Earp was many things but stupid she wasn’t, and she knew better than to answer that question truthfully. “What mood swings?” she croaked out, hoping her shaky voice wouldn’t betray her.

“Smooth” Dr. Mitchell laughed, her facial expression that of someone clearly impressed. “You’ve officially won the wife of the year award”.

All three women laughed heartily at the comment.

“Now the nurse tells me that you wish not to know the baby’s sex?” Dr. Mitchell snapped her latex gloves on quickly and wheeled herself back over to Waverly’s side.

“Yeah, we want it to be a surprise. Keep things a bit old fashioned in a way” Nicole confirmed. 

“Not a problem at all. Alright do me a favor and lift your shirt for me please Waverly” Dr. Mitchell asked as she grabbed some equipment.

Nicole waggled her eyebrows at Waverly who had lifted her loose fitting shirt and exposing her bump, earning her an eye roll but also a blush nonetheless. 

The attraction was genuine and Nicole truly hoped that Waverly could see that; that she felt beautiful and loved and wanted because she was. So incredibly wanted. 

“Here comes the gel” Dr. Mitchell warned, and Waverly hissed as her gloved hand rubbed the cold substance all over her stretched skin. Once the area was lubricated the young doctor grabbed the probe and gently placed it on Waverly’s lower stomach as she fiddled with some buttons on the machine’s keyboard. 

Nicole’s eyes were glued to the screen, not wanting to miss even a second of what was happening. 

There was a lot of static and Nicole didn’t quite know what she was looking at until all of a sudden she did. As clear as day she could make out a tiny body amidst the chaos of black and white.

“And there’s your little one!” 

Waverly gasped and clutched Nicole’s hand tightly, neither woman’s eyes leaving the screen.

“Hey there Jellybean” Nicole breathed out miraculously, a single tear rolling down her cheek. This was their baby she was looking at; this tiny person they would get to meet in just a few short months.

“You’re so big now” Waverly sniffled, directing the comment at the fuzzy blob on the screen.

“Oh yeah, at this stage the growth is quite rapid” the doctor explained. 

“Is that a hand?” Nicole laughed wetly, pointing at a tiny clump of pixels that seemed to be attached to the larger whole. 

“It is!” Dr. Mitchell grinned, heartwarmed by the couple’s excitement. “And there’s a little foot too”

“Wow” the couple breathed, at a loss for words as they stood there holding hands and reveling in this moment.

A few moments later a steady thump thump, thump thump filled the room and Waverly started to cry. God she was so happy. 

She looked over at Nicole and the redhead grinned back at her, and Waverly swore her wife had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

“Have you felt any movements yet Waverly? Now is about the time they’re stretching their limbs and throwing a few kicks” the blonde adjusted some settings on the machine. 

“Uh n-no, I haven’t felt anything yet” Waverly stuttered. This is what she’d been most nervous for. She’d read half a dozen baby books cover to cover over the past 6 months and she knew where she should be at her stage, what to expect and what she should be feeling. She was pretty much aligned to a T with everything she’d read...except for that.

She’d brought the concern up to Nicole who had been quick to ease her worries, just as she always did, so Waverly had shelved the issue. But here now in the office she was starting to panic. 

“It’s alright, they’re probably just sleeping” Dr. Mitchell assured her, capturing some pictures for the couple who would undoubtedly want a few copies. 

“But I should’ve felt something by now” Waverly clenched Nicole’s hand, a subconscious signal that she needed support.

Nicole picked up on it and started rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. 

“Some babies take longer than others to move for the first time, that’s just how it is sometimes. The important thing is that your baby is alive and well” Dr. Mitchell explained as she removed the probe and returned it to its holster on the machine, the baby’s heartbeat cutting off. 

“Their heart rate is strong and they’re growing as expected. I saw no signs that indicate you’re carrying anything but a healthy pregnancy. But you are almost at your 25 week mark so if you still haven’t felt anything within the next two weeks I’d like you to give me a call and we can take another look at you just to make sure everything’s still alright. But I wouldn’t worry Waverly, we’re still within the window of what’s considered normal, okay?” The woman had given this speech before to anxious couples in the same situation but her desire to assuage the young couple’s fear was genuine. Their baby was alright and she hoped she could make them see that.

“Okay” Waverly breathed after a moment, resigning to accepting the doctor’s words as the truth. She had no reason to lie to them and she didn’t seem concerned so that had to count for something.

“Your due date is still January 2nd. My advice until then; relax. Okay?” The woman smiled before getting up out of her chair and walking over towards the printer near her desk, grabbing the prints from the tray and handing one over to each woman.

Nicole eagerly grabbed the copies, handing one to her wife.

They’d seen their child one before during their first ultrasound, but this was the first time that they could really see them, that they could make out its little body and distinguish what was really them from the rest of the static noise.

Nicole knew instantly that she wanted to put her copy on her desk at the station, preferably right next to the one of her and Waverly sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Waverly on the other hand knew she wanted to put hers in a tiny frame on her nightstand so it was the first thing she’d see when she woke up in the morning and went to bed at night, besides her beautiful wife of course.

Overall she thought the appointment had gone well, but she still couldn’t shake the anxiety that had been resting in the back of her mind for weeks now.

After about 15 minutes of general chit chat and their next appointment was scheduled the couple collected their belongings and bid their goodbyes to Dr. Mitchell and the staff, exiting the clinic hand in hand. 

“I got to see my baaby, I got to see my baaby” Nicole sing-songed all throughout the parking lot like a giddy child, swinging Waverly’s arm back and forth.

Waverly was happy to see Nicole so excited. It filled her heart to know that her partner was in this with her 100% and she was grateful because honestly, that was more than most people could ever hope to have.

They decided to stop by the hardware store on the way home since they both had the day off and grab a few paint swatches so they could finally get a move on with setting up the nursery. All the furniture had been delivered and was in the garage, they just couldn’t set it up until they decided on a color and got to painting. 

It’s not that they’d been putting it off, there had just been so much else to do. Even Waverly Earp-Haught, planner extraordinaire had been backlogged with work and other tasks. 

“What do you think of this color?” the brunette called over to Nicole a few feet away, brandishing a yellow-ish swatch that resembled a ripe banana. 

“It’s...nice” Nicole shrugged before turning back to look at the magazine catalog of staged nurseries, trying to get some inspiration.

“But do you like it?” Waverly pressed, and Nicole could hear the slight edge to her voice.

“I don’t not like it” she responded, eyes still on the magazine as she flipped to the next page.

“What does that mean?” the brunette rolled her eyes at Nicole’s lack of helpfulness in the situation. 

“I don’t know Wave, I guess I don’t particularly like it or not like it, it doesn’t stand out to me” Nicole shrugged and put the magazine down since she was clearly getting nowhere. “If you like it then we’ll take home a sample”

“Well then why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Waverly snapped, even surprising herself. She couldn’t exactly explain why but her fuse was rapidly burning short.

“Sorry honey”.

The simple apology from Nicole (combined with a deep breath) were enough to suppress Waverly’s rising temper for the time being.

“I’m gonna get some more rollers, the ones at the house need to be thrown out” Nicole announced and headed off down the aisle with the cart to grab what she needed.

It was about 10 minutes before she returned with 2 spare roller heads, some reusable paint trays, painter’s tape, a disposable tarp, and some free paint mixing planks.

“I got everything I can anticipate us needing, is there anything else you can think of?” she directed the question at her wife who, instead of answering, came back with one of her own.

“What about this one?” Waverly held up another swatch, this one not quite as yellow but still within that family. 

“It’s kinda the same as the other one” Nicole shrugged and the brunette clenched her teeth and huffed in exasperation. 

“What?” Nicole flung her arms out in annoyance. What exactly did Waverly expect from her? To jump for joy from excitement at every single color that was shown to her?

“I’m sorry but-“

“I’m not looking for an apology Nicole I’m just looking for a little more...” Waverly waved her hands in a circular motion, willing the right word to come to her. “Participation!”

“Participation?” The redhead furrowed her brow.

“Yeah, that would be kinda nice right now, especially given what happened!” Waverly tried to keep her voice down because the last thing she needed right now was to have a hormonal breakdown in a public place. Granted they were in the big city so no one knew who she was but still. 

“What happened when?!” Nicole hissed, aware that other people were within earshot and this wasn’t exactly an ideal location to get into a fight with your wife.

“At the doctors!”

Nicole wasn’t trying to play dumb but she genuinely had zero clue what Waverly was so upset about. The visit had gone well; their baby was in excellent health and they’d gotten to hear its heartbeat and gotten pictures so what could possibly be wrong? The redhead just stood there with her arms out and a blank look on her face.

“Our baby isn’t moving Nicole! I should've felt them move by now and I haven’t!” Waverly broke, shocked that her wife who could normally read her like an open book was completely lost as to what she was feeling.

“What does that have to do with the paint?” Nicole stepped closer but Waverly took a step back.

“Nothing! God…” Waverly turned her back on the other woman to try to regain some composure.

“Y'know I fail to see how any of this is my fault or why you’re yelling at me!” Nicole retorted, her lower toned voice having gone right out the window, replaced by one that matched Waverly in sharpness and in decibel. That made the younger woman turn around real quick.

“Our baby isn’t moving Nicole and that terrifies me because what if after everything we’ve been through, all the loss, that something will go wrong and—and...“ Waverly choked on her words. She couldn’t even bear to utter out loud what was in her mind, her worst case scenario, her biggest nightmare. That they’d lose their child.

“Plus my wife doesn’t seem to care to make any decisions with me and I just— dammit I can’t do this right now” Waverly buried her face in her hands and broke down, her back shuddering as she tried to control the heaving of her chest.

Nicole’s heart broke a little at the sight and she berated herself for not being more attentive. It was only natural to be worried despite what the doctor said and she hated to think for even one second that Waverly felt like she couldn’t confide in her, feeling like the only option was to deal with this either alone or until her emotion boiled over and burst like it had right now.

“Baby, baby I’ve got you. It’s okay” she took her wife into her arms and pulled Waverly’s head into the crook of her neck, easing up when Waverly wrapped her arms around her back and clung to her.

The pregnant woman whimpered quietly and Nicole knew they couldn’t just stand around in the middle of the store like this. Luckily there was a display bench at the end of the paint aisle and Nicole guided them there quickly. 

“Hey, shhhh” she cooed, kissing the top of Waverly’s head. “Here, come sit with me” she deposited the pregnant woman on the bench and jogged a few feet away to one of the small refrigerated drink stations in front of a nearby checkout aisle. She grabbed a water and unscrewed the lid.

“Here love” she handed the newly opened bottle to Waverly who accepted it gratefully, taking a long swig. 

“Wave, baby I’m sorry” Nicole sat down next to the brunette and put her arm on her back. 

“I had no idea you were so worried about that. I know we’ve been through a lot together but we made it through and I guess that’s why I just have faith that everything will sort itself out and we’ll overcome anything” Nicole explained. 

And it was true. They’d been through hell, semi-literally, and made it out not only alive but stronger than ever. They’d gotten to marry and start a family like they’d dreamed about but didn’t actually think would happen, Wynonna had finally rid herself of the guilt she’d been harboring for the past few decades, Alice had come home, everyone was thriving. 

Nicole had never been a religious person growing up and she still wasn’t, but she did believe that there had to be some kind of higher power, one that had spared her and Waverly on numerous occasions so that they could keep each other. Nicole had faith; enough for the both of them if need be. Faith that her family would endure.

“I know our little jellybean is gonna be throwing punches before we know it. But your feelings are valid. And I’m sorry if you felt like I wasn’t present or that I don’t care because I do. I care so much about you, about our baby, about the paint, all of it” she promised with her whole heart, hoping her eyes conveyed the truth that she spoke. 

Waverly just breathed out a wet laugh.

“It’s not about the paint, it was just an excuse to pick a fight. I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong and I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Are you mad at me?” the younger woman grimaced as she made eye contact with her partner. 

“No pretty girl, I’m not mad at you” Nicole smiled, dimples on full display. 

Waverly could physically feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

“Don’t sweet talk me after a fight, it’s not fair” she mock pouted, looking up at Nicole through her eyelashes.

“I liked some of the purple colors” Nicole said quietly, continuing to rub Waverly’s back. “Wanna take home some samples?”

“I found some blues that I like too. Can we take some of those as well? Waverly dried her eyes on her sleeve. 

“Of course” Nicole nodded but when Waverly moved to get up Nicole stopped her.

“Hey, are we good?”

“Yeah sweetie pie we’re good” Waverly smiled, finding the back of Nicole’s neck with her hand and pulling her into a sensual but public-appropriate kiss. 

“Let’s get our stuff and go home?”

Nicole nodded and helped her up, then they headed back to the paint aisle hand in hand.

 

——-

After dinner and a long shower Nicole decided to put her last few waking hours of the day to use by getting started. 

Once she’d changed into baggy sweats and an old t shirt she didn’t care about she laid down the tarp on the floor of the nursery and started to lay some color on the wall, painting a rough 6x6 patch of the first few colors they’d chosen to try out. 

Downstairs Waverly had gotten restless trying to grade papers for her students and had decided to ditch work for the day, heading upsairs to see what Nicole was up to all alone.

“Knock knock” she announced her presence in the doorway so as not to scare Nicole. 

“Hey, what’re you doing in here?” Nicole put the roller down in the paint tray. “I don’t want you in here breathing these chemicals”.

“What if I wear one of those masks?” Waverly stalked up to her wife and looked her arms around her shoulders.

“Okay well then you won’t be able to breathe at all” Nicole rested her hands on Waverly’s waist and tried to give her a stern look.

“Cmon” Waverly whined. “I want to help make our baby’s room not just plan it out on paper. I don’t want you doing the whole thing while I just sit and watch”.

“You won’t be just sitting and watching you’ll be cheering me on, maybe in that cheerleading outfit” Nicole grinned devilishly, her hands snaking down ever so slightly to cup Waverly’s ass. 

“Yeah right like I would fit into that thing anymore” Waverly replied morosely.

“Fine wear nothing, it doesn’t matter to me” Nicole shrugged, deflecting a playful slap.

“Perv” Waverly stuck her tongue out but got serious again quickly. There was something she wanted to talk to Nicole about.

“Hey I really am sorry yknow, for snapping at you earlier” she laid her hands on Nicole’s collarbones, something she knew the older woman liked.

“I told you it’s fine Wave, why do you keep apologizing?” the taller woman asked.

“It’s just that you’ve been so good to me and I’m hormonal and bigger and — I don’t want to run you off” Waverly explained, taking note of the hardness that had overcome Nicole’s features. 

“So—if you want to go out one night, yknow to a strip club or something with the boys then you can. You have my permission”.

While Waverly wasn’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of her wife at a strip club watching other women dance and flash their tits in her face she recognized it as kinda fair at this point.

“Stop, just stop” Nicole huffed as if she found the idea repulsive, taking a deep breath and tightening her hold on her wife. If one thing was clear it was that Waverly was most certainly not on the same page as she was was when it came to this subject matter and in Nicole’s book that was far from okay. She took her partner’s face in her hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

“Waverly you are breathtaking. I told you this at our wedding and it hasn’t changed; I only have eyes for you. After a stressful day I don’t want to go to some strip club and have some half naked girl dance in my lap, I want to come home and make love to my beautiful, pregnant wife who turns me on more than I even know how to say” a smile tugged at the taller woman’s lips when Waverly removed her hands from her face and intertwined their fingers, averting her gaze so Nicole wouldn’t see the huge blush that had spread across her cheeks.

“And I’m kicking myself because I know I haven’t been saying this as often as I should be but thank you” she punctuated her words with a squeeze. 

“Thank you for carrying our baby for us; for doing what I couldn’t. I know it hasn't been easy on you and I wish I could take all of the insecurity and doubt away from you but I can’t. The best that I can do is try to make you see what I see every single day and that is that you are the most extraordinary person that I’ve ever known. You’re so beautiful and nothing could ever change that. I'll never be able to repay you for this gift, but you need to know that I am so grateful. So thank you, for making this sacrifice for us and for being my own personal superhero”.

“Nic’ ” Waverly croaked, her eyes watering and her voice thick with emotion. She’d never been more touched in her entire life, except for at their wedding when Nicole cried as she was recited her vows, and she was powerless to stop the emotion swirling within her, threatening to spill out at any moment. 

“How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better” she buried her face in Nicole’s chest, inadvertently getting a little snot on her t shirt. God she was a hormonal mess. 

“I meant every word” Nicole whispered into her hair.

That sentence alone made Waverly’s tears stop on a dime and a resoluteness settle in her chest. Nicole had been taking care of her every need since day one and she always did her best to evenly reciprocate but if she was being honest Nicole had definitely been putting herself on the backburner, going above and beyond and it was time to step the fuck up.

She needed to teach her tall, sexy, Sheriff wife that she can’t just go around saying sweet shit like that and not expect there to be any repercussions.

The time was now; to show her special lady how much she was appreciated. Goddamit she was going to rock her wife’s world tonight.

Waverly snapped her head up off Nicole's chest, nearly swiping the older woman’s chin in the process. 

“I’ve been thinking” 

“ ‘Bout what sweetie?” Nicole pulled her closer.

“About the fact that I haven’t given you a blowjob in almost 2 weeks” Waverly purred, dipping her fingers just slightly below the waistband of Nicole’s boy shorts.

Oh fuck. Nicole’s eyes snapped open and her heartbeat dropped from her chest down to between her legs. 

“That’s unacceptable don’t you think?” Waverly smirked, her hands changing direction and quickly traveling around Nicole’s figure to grope two solid handfuls of her firm ass.

“Uhh..” the redhead croaked weakly, seeming to have forgotten all words in the English language. 

Was Waverly really about to do this? Nicole could feel her brain beginning to short circuit. Her wife gave the best head she’d ever had and she could already feel her shorts flooding just thinking about it.

“You want one don’t you? I know you do. This morning wasn’t enough for you was it? Let me take care of you like you always take care of me” Waverly was nipping at her neck and Nicole nearly passed out.

“Get ready baby because I promise you won’t forget tonight for a long, long time” and with that Waverly grabbed her by the drawstring of her sweatpants and yanked her from the nursery.

Nicole tossed a glance back at the neglected paint roller which was definitely going to dry out in her absence.

Good thing she bought a spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always please comment with suggestions for future chapters since I often need help plus I want to write what you guys want to read! I love reading feedback so please drop me a line if you liked the chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I made any mistakes! See the end for more notes!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Nicole fumbled with the mailbox at the end of the driveway, shivering in the frigid air. The Winter season was amongst them and Nicole can’t say she’d missed the bone chilling cold at all. She hoped beyond hope that Waverly had taken extra measures that morning to stay warm before she’d left for work; she was carrying precious cargo after all.

 

Finally, after a little force, the mailbox flap flipped open, pushing its way through the thin layer of ice that had crusted over it, and Nicole stuck her gloved hand in to retrieve the wad of mail. 

 

What she pulled out was definitely not the right way to start her day off on a good foot.

 

Bills. 

 

The redhead groaned defeatedly as she flipped through the stack. 

 

Great, now internet and water could be added to the electric, TV, and phone bill they’d gotten last week, as well as multiple more letters and notices that payment was due to the Ottawa General Fertility Clinic. 

 

To make matters worse they’d run out of coffee and forgotten to buy more so Nicole was already running on fumes.

 

She sighed and shoved the papers into the inner pocket of her police coat to later join the stash in her home office that she’d collected and hoped to keep from Waverly until she’d had a chance to pay them off. 

 

The pregnant woman had been emotional lately to say the least and in Nicole’s mind there was no reason to trouble her with something like this when she, Sheriff of Purgatory, was more than capable of taking care of it herself so that her sweet girl didn’t have to worry about it.

 

But that didn’t mean that they weren’t going to be feeling this financially. They still had a little ways to go in paying off the rounds of IUI which were not cheap, plus with Christmas just a few short months away Nicole was definitely feeling the strain. 

 

She closed the mailbox and crunched towards her cruiser, ripping the door open and climbing inside. 

 

She arrived at the office 20 minutes later and more than a little frozen. She had barely gotten to her desk and sat down when one of her officers rapped his knuckles on the doorframe.

 

“Excuse me, Sheriff? Sorry to bother you so early but someone’s slashed Gomez’s tires”.

 

“Tires… as in multiple?” Nicole groaned, afraid of the answer. 

 

“Yes ma’am, all four”

 

Great. Probably some local, bitter about having to spend a night in the drunk tank or something.

 

“Perfect” Nicole ran her hands through her hair. “Get Johnson to check the security footage and—“

 

“Uh he’s at his brothers wedding ma’am? I thought you knew”

 

“Right. I did, I forgot. Never mind, I’ll check it. Thank you for telling me” she dismissed the officer politely and fired up her computer.

 

Now she was going to have to figure out a way to switch everyone’s schedules, which she’d already done to accommodate Johnson’s leave, to now accommodate one less vehicle as well. She had a quick conversation with Linda at the front desk to schedule an appointment with the auto body shop who serviced all of their vehicles to hopefully get the damaged cruiser up and running as soon as possible.

 

After an appreciative thank you she went back to her desk and proceeded to study the surveillance footage. It was hard to tell just from the video alone who’d done it which didn’t surprise her at all, it’s not like whoever it was was going to take off his mask and look straight up into the camera. More investigating needed to be done and Nicole really just didn’t want to deal with it right now but unfortunately being the Sheriff means dealing with whatever is going on, even if you don’t want to.

 

She groaned and got up from her desk. She really needed some coffee. Making her way into the break room she found Jeremy sipping from his optimug prime.

 

“Hey Nicole!” he squeaked cheerfully.

 

“Hey Jer” she mumbled, grabbing the coffee pot and holding it over a clean mug expecting steaming hot liquid to flow into the porcelain but nothing came out. 

 

Nicole huffed and opened the cabinets above the Keurig where the extra coffee was stored, only to find that said extra coffee was nonexistent.

 

She turned around and stared at Jeremy sipping from his mug, oblivious to the pain Nicole was in.

 

The scientist smiled from ear to ear at his friend but when Nicole’s expression remained unchanged, realization dawned on him. 

 

“Oh...I didn’t—I’m sorry, I assumed there would be extra in the cabinet!” he cowered like a puppy who’d just peed on the carpet. 

 

Guilt settled in Nicole’s stomach at the sight. 

 

“Do you want mine?” he asked, extending his mug towards her.

 

“No it’s fine, thanks Jeremy” she waved him off, putting on an apologetic smile that was only slightly forced. 

 

“Just make sure someone replaces that before Wynonna gets in today or I can’t be held responsible for her actions” the redhead joked as she made her way out of the break room. 

 

The rest of the morning was relatively free from any new crisis that needed attention and Nicole was thankful for that. She made it to lunchtime without snapping from lack of caffeine, but just barely. She could feel herself tiptoeing on the edge. 

 

The redhead desperately needed a pick me up, but fortunately there was always one thing that never failed to make her day better and put a smile on her face. 

 

She quickly took out her phone and fired off a text.

 

N: “You free for lunch?”

 

The response came twenty seconds later.

 

W: “Can’t, on a conference call”

 

W: “Sorry baby”

 

Well, so much for a de-stress lunch date with her wife.

 

Nicole didn’t even reply to the text, she just shrugged on her coat and swiped her keys off her desk before leaving, locking her office door behind her.

 

Waverly stopped by when she was done, around half an hour later, to find Nicole’s office locked and her wife nowhere to be seen which wasn’t all that unusual so she chalked it up to her wife’s busy work schedule before heading home to grade essays from the comfort of their couch.

 

Nicole eventually got some food in her and immediately felt the relief but it was short lived when not even ten minutes after she got back to the station the sprinkler alarm went off, dousing herself and the rest of the office in a shower of cold water.

  
  
  


Nicole was  _ livid _ because none of this shit ever happened when Nedley was Sheriff so why the hell was it happening now? It made her feel like a bad boss, like she couldn’t even keep her employees under control when in reality it was Lonnie just being a dumbass.

 

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, she was interrupted from her brooding by her sister in law.

 

“What the hell happened in here? I nearly slipped and broke my neck when I walked through the door!” Wynonna threw her hands in the air. “Is this a cop shop or a damn zoo?”

 

Nicole furrowed her brow and stood up, pushing past Wynonna and stalking towards the hallway, craning her neck to look down the corridor to the entrance. Of-fucking-course no one put the “Caution, Wet Floor” sign up like she’d asked them to.

 

“I mean I know I’ve been saying for years that this joint could use a slip ‘n slide but at least warn a bitch!” she could hear Wynonna mumbling behind her.

 

“ _ Someone,  _ i.e Lonnie, thought it would be a good idea to microwave a burrito with the plastic wrapping still on it” Nicole grumbled through gritted teeth. “So the emergency sprinkler alarm system went off and here we are” she gestured around to the damp office, trying her damn best to keep her temper under control,

 

“At least for once it wasn’t me this time” Wynonna’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Even she wasn’t that dull. Fucking Lonnie.

 

“Well I’ll make sure to put that sign up. Don’t want to add a civilian hospital visit slash lawsuit to your list of things to worry about” she clapped Nicole on the shoulder before walking off.

 

“Oh and don’t forget--”

 

“Alice’s birthday party on Saturday” Nicole interrupted her, fingers massaging her temples. “I know. You’ve told me like 8 times”

 

“Damn, who shat in your coffee this morning?” the brunette huffed. She’d never seen Nicole this worked up over anything before.

 

What coffee” Nicole bit out.

 

“Ohhh” Wynonna hummed, realization dawning on her. Okay, mood definitely explainable now.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve just got lot on my plate, I’ll see you on Saturday?” Nicole said earnestly, the bags underneath her eyes showing just how tired she was.

 

“Yeah no problem. Like I said, I’ll put up that sign. Let me know if you need anything” Wynonna offered a small smile she hoped was comforting before exciting down the hallway towards the BBD office. 

 

Nicole checked the clock. Only 5 more hours to go…..

 

\--

 

When she had finally pulled into their driveway she cut the engine and breathed a sigh of relief, slumping down in her seat for a few minutes. Her uniform had finally dried but it was definitely going to need a wash before tomorrow’s shift. She’d gotten pretty soaked from the minute she’d spent in the bullpen herding her deputies outside, making sure no one remained in the building during what she’d thought at first to be an actual emergency.

 

All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and collapse into bed. She honestly wasn’t sure if she would even bother eating, though the rational part of her knew she shouldn’t go to bed on an empty stomach.

 

She shoved her key in the lock and opened the door, immediately shrugging off her thick jacket and utility belt, hanging them both on their respective wall pegs. 

 

“Hey baby!” Waverly appeared jubilantly from around the corner, wrapping her arms around the redhead and pulling her as close as possible despite her large stomach.

 

“Hey”. Nicole moved to set her keys in the bowl on the hallway table but was obstructed when Waverly moved her face in front of hers and puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss. 

 

Nicole leaned down and pecked her lips once before gripping Waverly’s waist and prying her off gently. She made a move toward the table when Calamity Jane shot out from seemingly nowhere and tangled herself amongst her feet. 

 

The redhead stumbled as she struggled to attempt to avoid stepping on the cat, causing her to trip and bump her elbow loudly on the wall. 

  
“Goddammit Calmity!” she grunted, brushing the cat out of the way with her foot so she could regain her balance and rub the spot which she was sure was going to be tender and a little bruised tomorrow. 

 

“Are you okay honey?” Waverly asked slowly, confusion lacing her voice. She tried not to feel too rejected that Nicole had essentially brushed her off but she couldn’t deny that it stung a little. She understood that sometimes things happen and that people have bad days but Nicole had been fine this morning which left the little brunette wondering what could have happened to put her wife in such a shitty mood. 

 

“I’m fine” Nicole responded curtly as she bent over to unlace her work boots. Once she had ripped open the laces and tugged the boots off she opened up the hallway closet door and threw them inside before not so quietly shoving the door shut. 

 

“Did something happen?” Waverly asked carefully, following her wife who had walked right past her and stalked off into the kitchen.

 

“I've just had a long day” Nicole sighed in response. She opened the fridge in search of a much needed beer but forgot that they'd purged the refrigerator of all alcohol, even for herself, so she grabbed a can of sparkling water, grumbling to herself as she popped it open.

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Waverly tried to keep her tone neutral and not let any of her own building annoyance slip out as Nicole swept past her  _ again _ into the living room.

 

The older woman didn’t answer; she just stood in front of the couch looking exasperated, for every surface in the room was covered in Waverly’s books and papers. All Nicole wanted was to simply _ sit down _ , yet there wasn’t an inch of sitting space in the entire living room that wasn’t occupied by an open book or binder. 

 

“God your shit is everywhere Waverly!” the redhead bit out, her tone sharp and hostile. She reached down and removed a book from her recliner but at least made the effort to bookmark the spot Waverly had left open by shoving a nearby pen inside before tossing it to the couch. She reclined the chair and spread back, one hand holding her drink in her lap and the other massaging her temples slowly. 

 

The brunette figured that whatever happened must have been pretty bad because it had been quite a while since she’d seen her wife in such a piss poor mood. But that was no excuse to treat her like crap. Waverly knew she deserved better, especially from her wife who was being a pretty crappy partner right now, and the younger woman had a few choice words to say to her.

 

“I’m sorry Nicole but you know when you live with someone you sometimes have to deal with seeing their stuff laying around. And that ‘shit’ is my work, so I’d appreciate it if you’d watch what you said” Waverly stood directly in front of Nicole, her tone even and firm. 

 

“I just wanted to  _ sit down _ , that’s all!” Nicole defended herself, angry that she was being challenged when she thought she’d made it blatantly obvious that she wanted to be left alone. 

 

“I don’t understand why every time you work the house has to look like a hurricane went through it, it doesn’t make any sense. You’re so tidy about literally  _ everything _ else”

 

“Well I was going to have it all cleaned up before you got here but you came home earlier than I anticipated-- ” Waverly sputtered.

 

“So it’s my fault?”

 

“I didn’t say that so quit the attitude Nicole, you're being a jerk and it’s pissing me the hell off. I’ve done nothing but be nice to you and I don’t have to sit here and take all of this shit from you” Waverly bit out, feeling the threat of tears welling in her eyes.

 

“I’m not in the mood right now Waverly” Nicole took another swig of her drink and closed her eyes, a not so subtle hint that she was done talking. 

 

But Waverly wasn’t.

 

“Not in the mood for what? For me calling you out on your bullshit? For telling you to shape up when you’re being a complete asshole?” the brunette’s voice got louder as her anger grew.

 

She expected this type of behavior from Champ or some other small town douchebag but not from Nicole. Nicole was miles better than this. 

 

“You don’t even know what happened so just leave me alone!” Nicole yelled for the first time that night, causing Waverly’s stomach to drop. Nicole seldom yelled, at anyone really, but  _ especially  _ not at her. 

 

“I don't know what happened because you won't tell me!” the dam finally broke, tears now falling freely down her face. 

 

“I thought I'd made it pretty obvious I didn't wanna talk about it!” Nicole yelled again, her voice rising.

 

That was it. 

 

“Fine!” Waverly screamed. “Sit down here and stew, I don't care. You’d better get comfy on that couch because that's where you're sleeping tonight!”

 

“What?” Nicole was more than taken aback. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd slept on the couch because of a fight instead of in bed with Waverly throughout their entire relationship.

 

“You're gonna make me sleep on the couch?

 

“Keep up the attitude and this won't be the last time either” Waverly said over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs.

 

“But I don't wanna sleep on the couch”

 

“Well tough shit” she spun around and faced her wife. 

 

“Maybe next time you'll leave all your bullshit at the door instead of taking it out on me”

 

“Wave-“ Nicole tried to reason but the younger woman wasn’t open to talking anymore.

 

“I don't wanna hear it Nicole, I'm going to bed. Don’t join me, I mean it. Whoever the hell this person is” she gestured half heartedly at her, “she isn’t the person that I married”.

 

And with that she turned and ascended the stairs and entered their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

‘ _ Whoever the hell  _ **_this_ ** _ person is, she isn’t the person that I married’... _

 

That stung. More so than anything Waverly had ever said to her, even in their absolute worst moments. More than that nasty, anger-fueled text she’d received when Waverly was at the spa with Rosita. Because this time her words weren’t born out of anger or hurt but rather disappointment. 

 

Nicole’s heart sank and she gripped her drink can harder.

 

Meanwhile Waverly collapsed down on her side of the bed and hugged a pillow into her trying to control the tears which were now cascading down her face. 

 

She loved Nicole with every ounce of her entire being but sometimes she had her moments, as rare and uncommon as there were, where she could be such an ass. 

 

She put one hand on her stomach and rubbed circles on her belly in an attempt to soothe their baby which in actuality had no idea what was going on or that anything was wrong. 

 

“It’s okay jellybean” Waverly sniffled. “Your mommies just had a fight is all, no big deal. We’ll get through it just like we always do”.

 

She spoke more to herself than anything else, but it helped to speak out loud under the guise that she was trying to soothe someone else rather than herself. She grabbed a tissue off of the nightstand and blotted underneath her eyes to dry her tears.

 

She turned her wedding band on her finger as she focused on steadying her breathing and slowing her heart rate down. It really helped in moments like these when she was feeling hurt or alone to look at her ring and remind herself of what it meant; that she had pledged her life to an amazing woman that she was so incredibly in love with, but whom she had also promised to love for better or worse. 

 

Right now was definitely leaning toward the latter but that was okay, their marriage wasn’t perfect and it was obvious that Nicole was having a hard time dealing with whatever it was that had her so twisted up so Waverly took the moment to remind herself that she loved her partner and that she would be there for her however she needed, even though they still needed to have a serious talk.

 

She lay in bed for a little while fully dressed with absolutely no intention of falling asleep but slowly she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier and and just as she was about to doze off she was jolted awake by a sudden sharp sensation in her abdomen.

 

“Ahhh!” she gasped. “What the hell?” It felt like someone had kicked her in the ribs…...oh God.

 

“NICOLE!” she screamed, not daring to move from where she was for fear that the baby would get spooked and stop moving.

 

“Nicole hurry!” She screamed louder when she got no response, hoping that her voice was loud enough to carry through the closed door and all the way downstairs.

 

She heard hurried footsteps on the stairs and then the bedroom door flung open, revealing Nicole in just her underwear and police shirt which was unbuttoned and hanging open revealing the tank top beneath.

 

Upon seeing Waverly’s panicked expression and hands clutching her stomach the redhead immediately bolted to her wife’s side. “What happened? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt!?”

 

“No no just give me your hand” Waverly whispered like any second the spell was going to break and they’d have to wait God knows how long for another moment like this.

 

Nicole’s brow furrowed in confusion but she extended her hand nonetheless and Waverly grabbed it, opening it up and laying it flatly against her stomach. 

 

When it was coming up on a full minute that nothing was happening Nicole broke the silence. 

 

“Wave I don’t-“ 

 

“Shhhh shut up!” the brunette hissed, her other hand that wasn’t on Nicole’s coming up and covering her wife’s mouth.

 

Nicole was just about to pull Waverly’s hand off of her when all of a sudden a foot pushed out and was gone as soon as it appeared.

 

“Whoa!” Nicole wrenched her hand away reflexively. “Was that…?”

Waverly nodded excitedly.

 

Suddenly the outline of a teeny tiny hand could be distinguished pushing out against Waverly’s skin, stretching it like it was silly putty.

 

“Oh my God!” Nicole breathed out, eyes transfixed on their son or daughter’s handprint as she traced it carefully with her fingertip. 

 

It was so different than seeing them on a screen as a blob of black and white pixels; now she could make out their actual tiny body parts and  _ touch _ them.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“It did at first; it kinda felt like I’d been kicked in the ribs, but not anymore. It definitely feels weird though, it freaked me out for a second until I realized what it was” Waverly laughed, both her and Nicole’s eyes glued to her stomach.

 

“They’re moving..oh my God they’re moving” Nicole grinned, a tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek as she looked up and into her wife’s eyes.

 

Her gorgeous, amazing, loving wife who didn’t at all deserve to be treated the way that she had been when she’d walked through the door.

 

“Waverly I’m so sorry” Nicole spoke softly, her hand still resting on Waverly’s bump. “I was in a horrible mood and I came home and you didn’t even do anything wrong you were just  _ there _ but I took my anger out on you and you didn’t deserve any of that”. 

 

Nicole could hardly look at her she was so ashamed.

 

Waverly still wasn’t okay with the treatment she’d received but she saw the regret on Nicole’s face and the sincerity of Nicole’s words in her hazel brown eyes and knew that the apology was genuine. 

 

“C’mere love” Waverly murmured, pulling Nicole’s head against her chest and running a hand through her hair.

 

“What happened today that got you all upset huh? Do I have to kick someone’s ass?” she smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, heart easing when Nicole laughed wetly. Heaven help anyone on the other side of Waverly Earp-Haught’s wrath. 

 

“No baby” Nicole chuckled as she pulled out of the embrace and sat up on the side of the bed. “Just a bunch of bullshit at work. Everything that could’ve possibly gone wrong today went wrong, I’m stressed out with recruiting more officers, not to mention waking up to more bills and—“

 

“Bills? What bills, I haven't seen any bills” Waverly cut her off, moving so that she was sitting up as well.

 

“Yeah…” Nicole trailed off, mentally kicking herself for slipping up. There was no way she could backpedal now that the cat was out of the bag so she just tried to explain herself and hope Waverly understood.

 

“Okay look I didn't want you to see them and get stressed out —“

 

“Babe come on you know what happens when we keep stuff from each other!” Waverly fired back, her blood starting to boil.

 

“I know, I know but I didn’t see the point in showing you when—

 

“Didn’t see the point in showing the person whom you  _ share a bank account with  _ the bills that are for the both of us?” Waverly huffed. “Don’t you think that’s my business too?”

 

“Wave—“

 

_ “Don’t  _ patronize me Nicole. Don’t. You hid things from me and you know how it makes me feel when you do that!” Waverly berated her. She couldn’t believe that even after all this time Nicole still hadn’t learned that she needed to stop keeping secrets.

 

“Fine, wait here” Nicole sighed, getting up from the bed and exiting the room.

 

Waverly could hear her thump down the stairs as she stood up and started pacing around the room. She found that whenever she was feeling particularly emotional she was practically incapable of sitting still; she had to get up and move to help burn off the nervous energy.

 

Soon she could hear the telltale sounds of Nicole coming back so she wiped her face of any remaining tears and put her hands on her hips, standing squarely in the middle of the room.

 

“Here” Nicole entered, handing her the wad of envelopes that she’d fished out of her jacket pocket downstairs.

 

Waverly took them wordlessly, flipping through them and taking note of each one until she found what she was sure were the main offenders, each labeled “Ottawa General Fertility Clinic”.

 

Opening them up and seeing the sum due at the bottom made her feel as if all the air had been squeezed from her lungs.

 

“Woah”.

 

“Yeah, whoa” Nicole sighed, rubbing her temples for what had to be the thirtieth time that day.

 

“I just don't understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me” Waverly sighed defeatedly, sinking back down onto the bed, bills discarded in a heap next to her. 

 

“I mean, am I that much of a hormone monster that you think I’m unapproachable?” 

 

“What? No, nothing like that” Nicole took a seat next to her. 

 

“I just figured I could take care of them on my own and then you'd never have to see them so that that way you and the baby wouldn't get stressed out“

 

Of course. 

 

An immediate pang of guilt hit Waverly. Of course Nicole was only focused on her and their baby’s well being. That was one of the things she loved most about her soulmate, the fact that she was so selfless it almost hurt sometimes. 

 

Nicole’s focus was and would always be on protecting her and their baby, and here she was yelling at her and giving her a hard time. 

 

“Nicole” Waverly took a deep breath, turning to face her wife and taking her hands in hers.

 

“I...appreciate you. So much. But I'm your wife and we're in this together. If we're struggling you need to tell me” 

 

“We're not” Nicole shook her head and looked at her earnestly. “We’re not. It was just a lot to take in all at once and on top of everything that's going on at work I just needed time to get a hold on it, that’s all”.

 

_ “You  _ don't need to get a hold on it,  _ we _ need to get a hold on it” Waverly said firmly. She needed to let her sweet girl know that she wasn’t alone in this. 

 

“You aren't responsible for this burden because I work too Nicole. We're in this together remember? For richer or for poorer--“

 

“Oh my God Waverly” Nicole rolled her eyes playfully at Waverly’s drama. “We are not what I would classify as poor”.

 

“Hey! I’m making an impassioned speech here! Now will you just zip it for one second and let me feel like I’m honoring my vows like a good wife?” Waverly couldn’t help but smile, gazing at the face of the woman she’d fallen in love with over four years ago, the woman she was still head over heels in love with to this day, even if she could be a gigantic pain in the ass.

 

“Technically that wasn't even part of your vows” Nicole retorted but smiled back down at the small woman clinging to her. God she didn’t deserve her. And to make it worse she’d treated her terribly, worse than she ever had before even in their worst fights and Nicole didn’t think she’d ever been more ashamed in her life. 

 

“You are a good wife Waverly, better than I could ever hope for and certainly more than I deserve and if anyone needs to remember their vows it's me” she looked at her wife, the threat of tears in her eyes once more. 

 

“I was a complete asshole and I had no right to talk to you like that and I’m so so sorry. You were right; I don’t know who that person was but it wasn’t me. It won't ever treat you that way again, I promise. I hope that someday you can forgive me”. Nicole’s voice cracked and a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. 

 

“Hey, shhh, I forgive you right now you silly goose” Waverly assured her with a kiss on the cheek and wiping the tear away with her thumb before scooting back on the bed so she could lie down, patting the space next to her which Nicole quickly occupied. 

 

The ease at which Waverly offered her forgiveness in the moment amazed Nicole. Waverly was so selfless and always putting her happiness before her own and for the millionth time Nicole wondered how on God’s green Earth this incredible woman had picked  _ her _ out of everyone on the planet to spend her life with.

 

“Now what's this about recruitment at the office? You hiring more guys?” Waverly’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as the brunette nuzzled into her on the bed.

 

“Uh yeah, we’re looking to expand. I mean, the city’s gained a few thousand people in the last year alone and we're finding out quickly that we need more manpower. Anyway, comes with being the boss. Nothing I can't handle” Nicole replied resolutely. 

 

“I know” Waverly looked up at her. “I have full faith in my capable Sheriff”

 

“Thanks” Nicole smiled at the woman in her arms. “Hey, are we ok?”

 

“Not until you finally give me a proper hello kiss” the smaller woman grinned.

 

“I can do that” Nicole smiled, reaching out with her left hand and cupping the brunette’s jaw, rubbing it lightly with her thumb.

 

Waverly didn’t lean in or make any move, she just closed her eyes and waited for her favorite pair of lips to touch hers.

 

Nicole leaned in slowly, smiling because she really couldn’t help it. The prospect of kissing her wife still made her feel butterflies and they were definitely fully raging right now.

 

She leaned in and brushed their lips together teasingly before connecting them gently.

 

They kissed slowly and languidly and Waverly grinned. This is what she deserved, what she’d wanted since Nicole had walked through the door; gentle and appreciative hello kisses that said ‘ _ I’m happy to see you’ ,  _ and  _ ‘I missed you”,  _ and  _ “I love you”. _

 

They both slowly fell onto their sides on the mattress as they kissed, scooching closer to each other on the bed.

 

“Y’know” Nicole murmured as she moved to press her lips Waverly’s jawline. “I missed you today. A lot” she punctuated by sucking on the skin she found there and delighting in the way it was received openly by the other woman. 

 

“Want me to show you how much?” she smirked against Waverly’s neck before pulling back to look at her face. “I know you’re a pretty big fan of make up sex”.

 

“Oh baby—“ Waverly grimaced, cupping Nicole’s cheek with one hand. “I’m not really...yknow...in the mood”

 

“Oh”

 

“I’m sorry. I just feel super bloated and —“

 

“No, hey, it’s okay. I understand, you don’t have to explain it to me, I wasn’t even thinking” Nicole apologized and moved to get up.

 

“I’d be more than happy to go back to that excellent kissing though!” Waverly offered and tried to pull Nicole back in but the redhead resisted.

 

“Wave, really, it’s okay we don’t need to do anything” Nicole insisted as she sat up, bringing the back of Waverly’s hand up to her mouth and kissing it softly.

 

“No hey come on” Waverly grasped Nicole’s hands gently but firmly. “Can we just make out a little? Please? It's been a long day and I need wifey love” she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and Nicole crumbled. She had never been able to resist the Waverly Earp-Haught pout in the past and she was just as much a sucker for it now.

 

“Wifey love huh?” the redhead cocked an eyebrow and smirked playfully.

 

“Yeah, I really missed you too” Waverly smiled shyly, opening her arms for her wife.

 

Nicole didn’t need to be asked twice. 

 

“Well I can definitely do that” she grinned.

 

She moved until she was propped up on her forearms hovering over the brunette in their bed.

 

She found Waverly’s lips again and was immediately surprised when Waverly’s tongue pushed its way into her mouth wetly. 

 

“Oh so it’s gonna be like that?”

 

“Unless you object?” Waverly cocked her brow.

 

“Not at all” the redhead grinned.

 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing amidst giggling and smiling and light caresses.

 

“You’re a good kisser Mrs. Haught-Earp” Waverly breathed out when she pulled back for air.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself” Nicole smiled, closing the gap between them again.

 

Then their baby, who had been relatively still since their first movement just a few minutes ago, chose that time to make its presence known and release a huge kick, hitting Nicole right in the stomach.

 

Nicole groaned and glanced down between them at Waverly’s belly where the skin was being stretched in every which way.

 

“Yknow I can’t wait to break up your make out sessions when you’re older!” the redhead joked, reaching down and scratching the tiny foot gently. “In fact you’re not allowed to kiss until you get married”.

 

“Hey” Waverly giggled, resting her hands on Nicole’s collar bones and regaining the older woman’s attention. “Now how is that fair? We did _much_ more than kiss and _long_ before we were married”

 

“Well….. that’s different” Nicole insisted but averted her gaze as a blush spread out across her cheeks thinking about what exactly Waverly was referring to.

 

“Uh huh, how so?”

 

“Don’t question my parenting you’re supposed to go along with it. We have to present a united front, that’s important” she nodded once firmly.

 

“I see” Waverly teased, stroking Nicole’s arms over her rumpled uniform shirt which was still hanging open.

 

Just thinking about Nicole as a parent made her heart swell with happiness. It was undeniably sexy to imagine her partner caring for their child, and she couldn’t wait to see mommy-mode Nicole in action.

 

She knew it wouldn’t be easy; that along the way there would be fighting and screaming and slammed doors and tears, but that there would also be laughing and smiling and kissing and hugging. She couldn’t believe it. They were going to be  _ mommies together.  _ The only woman she was ever going to raise children with was right in front of her, and while it might take a little while for them to develop their parenting style together she was so excited to add this extra dimension to their already deep bond.

 

“Baby I love you” she murmured, her perfect kiss swollen lips curling up in a smile.

 

“I love you too. Where you go, I go” Nicole whispered reverently, leaning forward until their foreheads were resting together.

 

“Yknow, just because I’m not in the mood to be pleasured right now doesn’t mean I can’t go to town on you” Waverly smirked, snaking her hands down to cup Nicole through her underwear.

 

“No” Nicole hissed as she gripped the smaller woman’s wrist, bringing her hand up between them and kissing it softly. “As much as I appreciate it I don’t need that. I want this” she gestured at their position on the bed cuddling. “I just need need this _”_

 

“Okay” a grin spread out across Waverly’s face

 

Nicole rolled off of her wife and onto her back, smiling when Waverly scooched closer to her and rested her head in the crook of her shoulder.

Life was unpredictable but one thing was for certain: at the end of a horrendous day she didn’t need a warm dinner waiting for her on the stove or sex with her wife to make her feel better; at the end of the day, no matter how shitty, she knew without question that all she needed was her Waverly.

 

And her Waverly would always be there.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're only a few chapters away from the end of this fic. The good news is that the rest of the chapters are almost fully complete so I'm going to try to post them as quickly as possible. Thank you for all of you who have stuck around and supported this work with your kudos and comments. It seriously makes my day to read your thoughts about my work. I hope you enjoyed! :) Leave me fic requests.


	12. Chapter 12

Waverly put the backs on her earrings and finished applying her lipstick in their bathroom mirror. 

 

The hair that wasn’t fixed atop her head in a bun was curled and hung down her shoulders in loose waves. It was a look she’d experimented with only a few times but she remembered Nicole saying she liked it once so that was all that mattered.

 

She gave herself a final glance over in the mirror and was as satisfied as she could be, given that she was 30 weeks pregnant. 

 

The maternity dress that she’d chosen for the  evening was classy and tasteful yet also hadn’t cost an arm and a leg. She didn’t believe in dropping big bucks on something she would only wear a handful of times, but she did feel beautiful in it which fulfilled the dress requirement Nicole had stipulated earlier.

 

Nicole Haught-Earp, the sweetest little cutie patootie in Waverly’s opinion, had officially entered the running for wife of the year when she’d left $75 on the kitchen counter earlier that morning before she’d left for work accompanied by a handwritten note which read:

 

“Good morning my beautiful wife, 

 

    Please take this to go get your hair or nails done and get a nice lunch, my treat. You deserve to feel pampered. I’ll pick you up at 6 for a special date. Wear something that makes you feel beautiful.

 

All my Love, 

   Your wife (Nicole)”

 

Waverly re-read the note for the 100th time that day and she still couldn’t fathom just what she’d done in her life to deserve this woman, the woman who made her feel like the luckiest. 

 

She also giggled at the ending and how Nicole had put her name in parenthesis as if Waverly had had any confusion whatsoever as to whom the term “your wife” could possibly be referring to. Oh Nicole, she was a strange little squirrel sometimes.

 

But nevertheless Waverly had done as instructed; after she’d finished with her conference calls and gotten her course materials uploaded for the next day she’d made a much needed trip to the salon. She’d opted to treat her nails rather than her hair simply because she liked doing her own hair plus her nail beds were looking a bit worse for the wear, and had gotten a deep blue color. She hoped Nicole would like it.

 

As if on cue the front door opened and Nicole’s sweet voice rang out. 

 

“I’m home baby!”

 

“Coming love!” the brunette called out in response, turning back to the mirror.

 

Lipstick, check. Hair, check. Makeup, check. The only thing left now was to grab her purse and coat and throw on a pair of shoes.

 

Making her way into their bedroom closet she already knew she was NOT in the mood to wear heels, and thought any pregnant woman who wore them was either crazy or Wonder Woman. Probably a bit of both.

 

She decided on a simple pair of flats and, with minor difficulty, slipped them on before grabbing her purse off the nightstand and exiting their bedroom. 

 

She descended the stairs slowly so as not to trip and was greeted with the sight of her wife in what looked to be a brand new dress shirt and blazer, smoothing out the wrinkles and fixing her hair in the grand mirror by the door. The sight made her heart skip a few beats.

 

“Woah” she breathed.

 

At that Nicole turned her head and her breath caught in her throat; Waverly looked like a princess straight out of a fairy tale and the redhead suddenly felt jittery and nervous, almost like it was their first date at the poker spectacular and she was watching Waverly descend that grand staircase again expect this time there was something different. This time there was a ring on her finger and a baby in her belly and Waverly was positively glowing and Nicole swore that every day she managed to become even more breathtakingly gorgeous. 

 

The brunette finally finished her descent and stopped at the landing.  She held her breath as she watched Nicole take her in, nervously awaiting her reaction.

 

“You look...absolutely stunning” the older woman breathed and Waverly sighed in relief. Nicole liked it and that’s all that mattered. Granted, she knew Nicole would probably find her beautiful even if she was wearing a trash bag but still, it didn’t hurt to hear her vocalize her feelings.

 

Nicole extended her hand which Waverly took and enticed her to do a little twirl before pulling her as close as her baby bump would allow.

 

“I like your nails. You picked a good color” she crooned and Waverly blushed. Goddamn this smooth talking flirtatious little cutie that still somehow gave her butterflies and made her knees weak with a simple comment. 

 

“Thank you” she smiled shyly before looping her hands around the taller woman’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Nicole had to crane her neck quite a bit but they managed nonetheless.

 

“And you baby, you look...  _ hot”  _ Waverly commented when they pulled apart, eyeing her partner hungrily as she ran her hands up her front and rested them on the older woman’s collarbones like she knew she liked. “Is that a new outfit?”

 

“Yeah” Nicole blushed and ducked her head. “I knew you were going to look amazing so I did a little shopping after work yesterday. I have to look at least somewhat good next to you”.

 

“Oh you look more than somewhat good, believe me” Waverly smiled, placing one hand on Nicole’s cheek, the other resting on the back of her neck. 

 

“You know you didn’t have to do this” she whispered. “The gesture was really sweet”.

 

“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop taking my lady out” Nicole smiled, hands grounded on Waverly’s hips. 

 

“And I know things have been hectic lately but you’re my priority Wave, always, and I want to show you” she smiled, her trademark dimples on full display.

 

“Where are you taking me then?” Waverly prodded suspiciously. Nicole had been very secretive when she’d texted her to say thank you, saying nothing more about the matter other than to be ready by 6pm sharp.

 

Nicole contemplated for a moment before finally deciding to end the suspense.

 

“Welllll... I thought a five star restaurant might be kind of nice”.

 

“But the bills-“ Waverly started to say, their most recent fight still rather fresh in her memory, before Nicole silenced her gently. 

 

“Are absolutely nothing you need to worry about” the young Sheriff said resolutely, pocketing her car keys and her phone. 

 

“I’ll handle it. Tonight is about you, so order whatever you want and don’t worry about the cost. I’ll take care of everything, okay?” she assured her pregnant wife as she ran her hands up and down her bare arms, eliciting goosebumps on the smooth skin. 

 

“Baby that’s… that’s really sexy” a grin spread out over Waverly’s face that she couldn’t control even if she wanted to, hands traveling up Nicole’s biceps and squeezing through the fabric of the blazer jacket.

 

“Yeah?” Nicole grinned and flexed subtly; she liked feeling her girl’s hands on her.

 

“Yes” Waverly brought Nicole’s face towards her and kissed her twice. 

 

“Well you know me, only the best for my babies” the taller woman winked and Waverly rolled her eyes. 

 

“Okay don’t let it get to your head”.

 

Once they were bundled up in their winter jackets Nicole offered her arm which Waverly took.

 

“Ma’am” Nicole smiled and opened the door. “Your chariot awaits”.

  
  


—

  
  


“I’m sorry I have to leave tomorrow. I really don’t want to” Nicole squeezed her wife’s hand across the dinner table. 

 

Tomorrow was the beginning of a huge conference where Sheriffs from all over the country came to recruit deputies fresh from the police academy and Nicole wanted to be front and center, snatching the best and the brightest before the other Sheriffs even had a chance.

 

She left the next day for a whole week and felt guilty about leaving Waverly alone so so she decided to do something nice for her baby and take her out for an evening before departing.

 

The restaurant was nice.  _ Super nice,  _ Waverly had noticed. And Nicole had told her not to worry about the cost but how could she not? The appetizers alone were like 15 dollars. But they were on a date, and Waverly hadn’t liked it when they were dating and it was her turn to pay and Nicole put up a fuss so she wasn’t going to do the same to her sweet girl. This was Nicole’s date so Nicole would pay. 

 

“But you have to. Your job is really important baby” Waverly returned the contact by rubbing her foot up Nicole’s leg under the table.

 

“I know but still, I wish it didn’t take me away sometimes” Nicole smiled sadly.

 

“Yeah, me too. But it’s okay. You won’t be gone for too long” Waverly squeezed her hand and smiled and Nicole’s heart turned to a puddle.

 

God it wasn’t fair. How could Nicole sit there and listen to anything that was going on right in front of her when Waverly Earp-Haught was sitting across from her looking like  _ that.  _ She was so beautiful. 

 

“You look beautiful tonight. I mean you look beautiful always, but tonight especially. I’m so lucky that the prettiest girl in the room is mine” Nicole looked right into Waverly’s eyes as she said it, wanting to make sure the brunette could see the conviction in her words written all over her face. 

 

“You’re a flirt Nicole Haught-Earp” the brunette blushed, her words giving her butterflies.

 

“Only with you” Nicole crooned sappily.

 

“Yeah sure, preying on helpless beer-soaked women while you’re married no less” Waverly snarked but Nicole just rolled her eyes. 

 

She knew there was no malice behind Waverly’s words. They’d discussed her previous marriage with Shae in length and it hadn’t been easy but the good thing was that now it wasn’t a sore subject anymore.

 

“I’m a police officer, I was simply trying to  _ help” _

 

“Yeah, help me get out of my shirt within 3 minutes of meeting me” Waverly fired back playfully.

 

“Well what can I say?” Nicole shrugged. “I’m a smooth operator”

 

“Nicole Katherine!” Waverly chastised her, giving her a stern look.

 

“Y'know I find it extremely hot when you use my middle name?” the redhead mused, taking a sip of her ice water.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yup”

 

Waverly scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. How did she not know this already?

 

“I didn’t know that. Tell me something else about you that I don’t know”.

 

“Like what?” Nicole giggled. “You know everything about me”.

 

“Well obviously not everything! Cmon, think really hard for me please?”

 

Nicole sat back in her chair and contemplated something for a while before leaning back in.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if we’d met at a younger age, like as little kids. How different things might’ve been”.

 

“I’m guessing pretty different” Waverly giggled. “Our first encounter wouldn’t have been in a bar, I can tell you that much”.

 

“So how would it have gone then?” Nicole cocked an eyebrow in interest.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me” the brunette challenged, her tone holding no evidence of mocking but rather curiosity.

 

Nicole took a deep breath.

 

“Well, we would’ve met at school on the playground” she began, grabbing Waverly’s hands again and intertwining their fingers. 

 

“I would’ve given you a flower and asked if you wanted to be my friend, and even though I wouldn’t have know it at the time I would’ve fallen in love with you in that very moment” Nicole shrugged, laughing at herself for being silly enough to even say any of this make believe fantasy out loud.

 

“And we’d grow up together. We would confide in each other like best friends do, and ever so slowly I’d start to realize that I was in deep shit; that I was head over heels in love with the only girl who had ever meant anything to me. The girl that was the reason the sun rose and set each day, the girl that I was on this Earth to be with”.

 

Waverly smiled across the table as she tried to hold back tears.

 

“In high school I would’ve asked you to the prom; spent months rehearsing it and waiting for the perfect moment, only for you to tell me that you already had a date”. 

 

At this a pained expression fell over the pregnant woman’s face but Nicole gave her a look that told her to wait; she wasn’t done yet. 

 

Because it’s true. Waverly wouldn’t have immediately returned her affections, and just because this is an alternate universe doesn’t mean she wouldn’t have assumed she was straight just like she had up until the very moment she’d met Nicole, shirt soaked with beer from a busted bar tap. 

 

Life wasn’t that easy.

 

“That night you would’ve walked in in a stunning dress and looking so damn beautiful that if I hadn’t been doing it all my life I would’ve forgotten how to breathe” Nicole murmured, wishing she’d gone to the prom with her high school crush Rachel, captain of the drama club, rather than her poor beard of a boyfriend.

 

“And everything would’ve been perfect except you would have been on someone else’s arm instead of mine. But I would've told you you were beautiful because a woman as radiant as you deserves to be told she’s beautiful every single day” Nicole swallowed around the lump in her throat.

 

“But after that night things would’ve changed” she said solemnly, casting her eyes down at the table. 

 

“I would’ve distanced myself from you because I was scared; scared that I was in love with a girl who didn’t love me back and I didn’t want to lose you” Nicole looked back up at her love who was worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

 

“But you’re stubborn as a mule Waverly Earp” she laughed, for she had known this for years and there was no way Waverly could deny it. Not when Nicole had ample evidence to prove her point. 

 

“And you wouldn’t have let me go, and we would’ve fought tooth and nail til I ended up standing outside your bedroom at night, perhaps in the pouring rain, with a boombox while I serenaded you with old sappy ‘I’m sorry’ ballads from the 80s” the redhead laughed and delighted when Waverly let out a wet giggle in return. 

 

“And when you came out onto the porch to talk to me I would’ve marched right up to you and kissed you for the first time, heart fluttering, hoping beyond hope that I didn’t mess up and that you liked it” Nicole’s voice was thick was emotion and a single tear escaped her eye as she looked across the table at her lover, her best friend.

 

“And when you responded by kissing me right back I would’ve decided right then and there that that was the happiest moment of my life. And the rest would be history. Our history” Nicole spoke softly, like she was afraid to break the private bubble they had created for themselves.

 

“We would’ve had our first time under the stars and the whole time I would’ve been on cloud nine but also freaking out, hoping that I was doing a good enough job to be lucky enough to be granted the honor of touching you again. And years later I would’ve proposed to you on that very same playground where it all started, asking you to be my wife and to spend forever with me because you were it from the second that I saw you all those years ago”.

 

Waverly was crying by the time Nicole finished. 

 

“I think that’s exactly how it went, in another life” Waverly wiped her nose with her napkin before reaching and grabbing both of Nicole’s hands.

 

“I love you so much”.

 

“It’s you Waverly” Nicole said with so much conviction it made her heart ache. “It’s always been you, and it’ll always  _ be  _ you”.

 

“I wouldn’t change a thing”.

 

“Neither would I” Nicole traced the diamond of the brunette’s ring with her index finger. 

 

“You have me now, and for however long you want me”.

 

“Forever” Waverly whispered.

 

“Forever” Nicole echoed her wife’s words with a soft smile. “That sounds like a good place to start”.

 

The redhead got up from her seat and leaned over the dinnerware to place a gentle kiss on Waverly’s lips before sitting back down so they could resume their date.

  
  


—

  
  


“This is a bad idea, I’m not going, I’m staying here” she turned around and set her bags on the floor and crossed her arms, directing her best and most authoritative “I’m serious” cop look at her wife who just glared back at her with an unamused expression.

 

“Nicole Katherine Haught-Earp —” Waverly spoke so resolutely it sent shivers down Nicole’s spine. “If you don’t pick up your bags and leave this house right now you are going to miss your flight and then you and I are going to have some serious problems”. 

 

Nicole felt her stomach churn. She had faced the hellfire of an angry Waverly Earp-Haught a few times before and she  _ did not _ want to be on the other end of it again. Waverly was the sweetest person she had ever met but also the most terrifying, despite being pregnant.

 

“But the baby--” Nicole croaked out, knowing she’d already lost the battle but still trying to fight anyway. 

 

“Isn’t due for another six weeks, okay?” Waverly took pity on the redhead and dropped the tough wife act, stepping towards her and looping her arms around her neck and stroking soothing circles on the skin there with her thumbs. 

 

There weren’t exactly chest to chest what with Waverly stomach protruding between them but the contact was enough to soothe Nicole and at least put some of her fears to rest. 

 

“Everything’s gonna be fine. I’ll be staying over at the Homestead with Wynonna for the next couple of days just until you come back in case anything happens alright?” Waverly assured her, eyebrows knit in concern as she stared at the woman before her who was obviously having a hard time. 

 

Nicole seemed to contemplate this for a moment before she released a deep breath and her shoulders slackened.

 

“But you’ll call me if you need me to come home, if absolutely ANYTHING goes wrong you swear you’ll call me?” she grabbed Waverly’s shoulders and looked pleadingly into her gorgeous hazel eyes.

 

“Nicole, do you trust me?” 

 

The redhead sighed in defeat. Of course she did.

 

“Yeah, there’s the answer to that question” Waverly poked fun at the taller woman but Nicole could see in her eyes that there was no malice behind her words.

 

“Honey there’s nothing to worry about. I’m okay, the baby’s okay, and it’s gonna stay that way alright? And of course I will call you if any of that changes. I’ll always keep you in the loop, you know that”. Waverly assured her.

 

Nicole sighed in defeat. Waverly was right. She didn’t know why she was being so paranoid. 

 

The redhead knelt to the floor and lifted Waverly’s shirt to expose the skin of her stomach.

 

“You take care of Mama while I’m gone okay?” she nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s round belly before placing a gentle kiss just below her belly button. “I expect you to be on your best behavior”. 

 

Waverly wound her hands through Nicole’s hair and looked down at her lovingly as she kissed their baby goodbye.

 

“I’ll be back before you come out okay?” Nicole cooed, tracing patterns with her fingertips and delighting when she got a few kicks in response.

 

“I love you Jellybean”.

 

“And if I find out that you didn’t get on that airplane then you better not come home because you will be in  _ so  _ much trouble” Waverly threatened as Nicole got back to her feet.

 

“Ooh, what kind of trouble?” Nicole waggled her eyebrows playfully.

 

“The kind of trouble you  _ don’t  _ want to be in” Waverly deadpanned, seriousness written all over her features.

 

“Have I told you how hot you are when you’re threatening me?” Nicole smirked, gripping Waverly’s waist and pressing an open mouthed kiss against the column of her throat.

 

“Don’t try to change the subject” Waverly replied as evenly as possible but Nicole noticed the subtle blush in the younger woman’s cheeks that her comment had elicited.

 

“Fiiiiine” she groaned. “I’ll go”

 

“Be safe alright? Call me when you land so I know you’re okay” Waverly instructed, brushing some lint off of Nicole’s pressed uniform shirt before gripping her shoulders.

 

“Now  _ Sheriff  _ Haught-Earp” she crooned, her tone surprising Nicole. A moment ago she’d been all serious and stringent but now she was tenderness and seduction. The transition was a little jarring but Nicole couldn’t find it in her to care; not when Waverly’s hands were on her and her lips were close to hers and she was looking at her like that...

 

“You go work hard and recruit lots of new officers so that you and those hands of yours have a little more free time to spend where they should be, on me” Waverly murmured, playing with the hairs at the nape on Nicole’s neck and casting her a look that said she knew exactly what she was doing to the poor officer.

 

“Wave” Nicole groaned, not caring that she was whining.

 

“C’mon now, scoot that cute little caboose” Waverly turned her wife around and smacked her ass which earned her a snort from Nicole who had 

bent over and picked up her bags, of which there were only two. One was a duffel filled with clothes, the other a briefcase containing pamphlets and other advertising paraphernalia. She had always been a light traveler.

 

Solemnly she trudged to the door and opened it, stepping out onto the porch and down the steps. 

  
She popped the trunk of the cruiser and placed her bags inside before closing it and climbing back up the steps towards Waverly who was waiting in the doorway.

 

A tear glistening in her eye, the pregnant woman pulled her wife into her arms and buried her face into her chest, inhaling the aromatic smell of vanilla-dipped donuts. It’s not that she wanted her wife to leave, quite the opposite actually. She just knew that this trip had the potential to do a lot of good down the line, both for Purgatory and for them as a family. 

 

The department was painfully understaffed and the last thing she wanted was for Nicole to keep having to work overtime or pick up double shifts, especially when they were about to have a newborn in just a few short weeks. She didn’t think she could take it if she was at home making memories with their baby while Nicole was away at the station working. 

 

“Bye my cutie” the brunette murmured, pulling back and claiming Nicole’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Nicole savored the contact, already dreading the seven whole days she’d have to endure without her two favorite people.

 

“Bye Waves” Nicole smiled when they parted, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the shorter woman’s forehead before turning in her embrace and making for the car. 

 

Slipping inside she revved up the engine and switched gears to reverse, careful not to clip the mailbox as she backed out of the driveway and into the street.

 

Glancing back at her doorway her heart did a somersault. God Waverly really was beautiful.

 

She rolled down her passenger side window.

 

“I love you” she called out.

 

“We love you too” Waverly called back with a smile and she knew it wasn’t a huge deal but the simple “we” instead of an “I” made all the difference to Nicole.

 

She blew a kiss and waved before throwing the car in drive and starting down the road away from Purgatory and away from her family.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this work is coming to a close but don't worry! I have a few ideas in mind that I'd like to turn into a sequel surrounding our favorite couple and their new baby. If that's something you would like to see then please let me know! Also, do you think baby Haught-Earp is a boy or a girl? Let me know and happy reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole woke up earlier than her alarm and stretched out in her hotel bed, her hand automatically groping towards her right side but when it was met with cold sheets she remembered that she was alone and sighed. 

 

She had only been gone for four days but damn did she miss her wife.

 

They’d been texting back and forth throughout the day and FaceTiming before bed, despite Waverly being three hours ahead of her time zone wise. 

 

‘Speaking of my wife..’ Nicole thought as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and pulled it towards her. 

 

Time to text the missus and send her some good morning love. 

 

She opened her messages to find a few work related inquiries but also 7 new texts from her wife.

 

W: Good morning my beautiful wife, soulmate, mother of my child whom I love with all my heart and soul <3 <3 :* :*

 

Nicole grinned. Somehow Waverly always knew the perfect way to start her day.

 

W: Your son or daughter has decided to take up boxing this morning and is currently kicking the living daylight out of my inner organs

 

W: Update: turns out they just wanted breakfast. I’m sorry baby but physical aggression when hungry is definitely an Earp thing. I’m afraid this baby is a little too much like their Aunt Wynonna already

 

W: Call me when you wake up so I can hear your voice? I miss waking up next to you

 

W: But not if it’s in the next 15 minutes because I’m about to shower

 

The last two texts made Nicole’s heart rate pick up.

 

W: It’s too bad it’s not gonna be the same without my wife in there with me ;)

 

W: Attachment: 1 image

 

Nicole downloaded the image and immediately had to steady her breathing, leaning back against the headboard of the bed and closing her eyes. 

 

Waverly had taken a photo of herself in the full length mirror of her old bedroom at Homestead completely naked, one hand on her baby bump and the other holding the phone, a megawatt smile on her face.

 

Nicole’s jaw clenched.

 

Their sex life had been lackluster lately, to say to least; not that Nicole didn’t completely understand. She knew the depths to which her wife’s body was changing in order to accommodate the growing life inside of it and it was no surprise that it sometimes it agitated Waverly or made her feel so uncomfortable that the last thing on Earth that she wanted was to be touched, even by Nicole. 

 

So that’s where they were. They hadn’t had sex in weeks and Nicole, understanding as she was, was one sexy picture away from blowing her lid in pent up frustration.

 

So she checked the clock.

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve got time” she huffed, rearranging the pillows more comfortably against the headboard behind her, leaning back against them and shoving her hand down her boxer shorts.

 

She tapped her phone screen which had timed out and the picture of Waverly reappeared. Phone in her left hand she held it steady as she found her already stiff bud with her other hand and started to circle it, just letting her gaze wander around her wife’s form.

 

“Oh yeah” the redhead sighed in pleasure as she took in Waverly’s full breasts before letting her eyes forge a trail down her stomach to her toned legs and back up her body, lingering on her delicious ass for a while before moving up her muscular back and arms and finally settling on her face. 

 

She let her mind’s eye conjure up a scene of the brunette stripping herself of her clothes, swaying and making a show of it for her eyes only until she was standing bare before her, every inch of tantalizing flesh on display.

 

“Wave” Nicole grunted as her eyes slammed shut, her right hand doing circles around her most sensitive spot. 

 

She fabricated a fantasy of Waverly stalking over to her and straddling her, buck naked, her delightfully perky and full C-cups juggling in her face as she rolled herself into Nicole’s lap, arousal dripping onto Nicole’s thighs.

 

Some nights Nicole would lay on her back and Waverly would climb on top of her and rub herself against the Sheriff’s toned abs, rolling her hips and chasing her release until she climaxed, always leaving a fresh puddle on Nicole’s stomach.

 

It was one of the hottest things Nicole had ever experienced, hands down.

 

The redhead pushed two fingers into her waiting tunnel and hissed as her own slickness coated her fingers. 

 

She imagined her wife dancing for her, performing in that high school cheerleading uniform that showed her off in all the right places.

 

She also thought about her wife on her knees giving her a blowjob, her head bobbing up and down as she licked and sucked on her, the mere thought making her clit pulse and throb.

 

Or handcuffing Waverly to the headboard on her stomach and fucking her from behind with their favorite strap on, the navy blue one that was just the right size to please her wife but also had a firm base which rubbed against her every time she thrusted, their favorite way to climax together.

 

“Fuck!” Nicole grunted as her clit twitched in search of stimulation. 

 

She fumbled with her phone which had timed out again and re-entered her password and started to stroke herself faster when Waverly’s picture popped back onto the screen. 

 

It sent shivers all throughout Nicole’s body, the fact that Waverly had stripped down and deliberately taken this picture for her and only her to see: that even after all this time Waverly still had the ability to turn her on more than she even knew how to say. The prettiest girl in the world was  _ hers _ , and Nicole would never be able to figure out what on Earth she had done to deserve it.

 

Over the course of their relationship Waverly had sent her multitudes of racy pictures which she’d kept in a hidden and password protected album on her phone for just such occasions as these. Some people masturbated to porn and that was fine if that’s what worked for them. Nicole just chose to masturbate to images of her wife. 

 

She continued to push into herself as her eyes wandered around the photo. She zoomed in on the younger woman’s breasts and began stroking herself faster, hips bucking up into her own hand. 

 

Waverly’s boobs had grown considerably during pregnancy and Nicole  _ loved  _ it. She loved just sitting with her face in between them, kissing and nipping at the skin with no particular rhyme or reason or end goal in mind other than to simply appreciate them. 

 

She pretended she was sucking on those perfect nipples, rolling them around in her mouth and teasing them with her teeth. 

 

“I want those nipples in my mouth baby” she groaned out loud to no one but herself. She was getting close and could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. “God I want my mouth on you”.

 

If Nicole didn’t know any better she’d almost swear she’d developed a fetish for pregnant women because right now she couldn’t think of anything sexier than Waverly caring for and growing their child in her body like the fucking superhero that she was. 

 

On more than one occasion Nicole had climaxed just from holding Waverly’s stomach as she thrusted into her, feeling their unborn child’s kicks and movements only spurring her on.

 

The redhead thought back to the night they’d successfully conceived their little bundle of joy and relished in the knowledge that their baby had been made with nothing but pure love.

 

Granted she’d had a lot of help but at the end of the day she knew in her heart that  _ she’d  _ put a baby in her wife and that thought alone was almost enough to make her cum on the spot.

 

“Ah, ah, unhh, shiit, baby” she choked out.

 

She was close, she could feel it, could feel her walls clenching around her fingers and knew it would only take a few more strokes. 

 

“Uhh fuck, I’m gonna cum” she leaned her head back against the pillows and arched her back, releasing around her hand with a strangled cry, Waverlys name tumbling from her lips over and over again as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself. 

 

It took about a minute for her heart rate to slow and her breathing to steady but once it did she 

peaked into her shorts and smiled at the mess she'd made.

 

Suddenly her alarm started screeching.

 

She swiped it clear and returned to the photo for a moment before heading to her contacts and dialing her wife’s number.

 

Not a bad way to start her day.

  
  


__

 

Waverly’s phone just stopped ringing as she carefully stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. As she ran the towel over her stomach she felt two strong kicks.

 

“Well good morning my baby” Waverly giggled, caressing her stomach with one hand while drying her breasts with the other.

 

“That hot water wake you up my love?” she cooed and got a kick in response. 

 

Naked, she padded across the top landing of the Homestead to her old bedroom. It’s not like anyone was home anyway...or so she thought.

 

Just as she rounded the corner Wynonna appeared at the top of the stairs.

 

“Shit!” the older woman moved to shield her eyes and almost fell backwards down the stairs, saving herself by blindly groping for the handrail.

 

“Jesus Almighty babygirl, put some clothes on before you poke my eyes out!” 

 

“Oh my God oh my God” Waverly scrambled into her room and slammed the door, absolutely mortified by what had just happened.

 

“I thought you weren’t home!” she called out, her voice cracking.

 

“Well I wasn't!” Wynonna retorted, obviously not having moved. “Until 5 minutes ago at least when I got back from the store”.

 

“I’m sorryyy” Waverly groaned in embarrassment as she moved about her room quickly as if the faster she got dressed the more she could pretend like this hadn’t even happened.

 

“Walking around naked; habit you picked up when you moved in with Nicole did ya?” Wynonna snorted, sitting down on the steps and waiting for her sister to finish. “I’m sure she loves it considering how big your boobs have gotten these past couple of weeks”.

 

“Not funny!” Waverly called back, zipping up her maternity jeans and opening the door.

 

“Alright alright” Wynonna held up her hands in mock surrender, “I’ll quit teasing you. I just came up here to ask you if you wanted to go catch a movie at the CinePlex or something. They’re showing that one about the zombies who fall in love and I really wanna see it”.

 

“Zombie Love?” Waverly snickered. “You, Wynonna Earp, Wyatt Earp’s revenant killing curse ending heir want to see Zombie Love?”

 

“What?” Wynonna looked personally offended and clutched her chest. “Even the undead deserve true love”.

 

“Okay” Waverly threw her arms up in defeat. It’s not like she had any real plans for the next several hours other than finishing the baby blanket she’d started knitting weeks ago.

 

“Let me grab my purse”

 

Wynonna fist pumped into the air as Waverly went back into her room. 

 

After some shuffling she returned with her bag slung over her shoulder.

“But it better be starting soon; I want to get out in time to make it to my pregnancy yoga class”

 

“What in Doc’s furry mustache is  _ pregnancy yoga _ ?” the older woman sounded disgusted.

 

“It’s basically yoga with a focus on breathing techniques and strengthening the muscles needed for childbirth” Waverly explained as they descended the stairs. “It also helps improve sleep while reducing stress  _ and _ anxiety” she punctuated with a finger in the air.

 

“Huh, no wonder you’re so bendy” Wynonna grabbed her keys and coat from the rack. “Must make sex pretty great though”.

 

“You know I can get you a discount if you mention my name when you join” Waverly waggled her eyebrows as she grabbed her own coat. “Well, not join pregnancy yoga but normal yoga. Unless you and our good John Henry have something to share...again” she bumped the older woman with her elbow a few times.

 

“Slow down there, you’re the only one carrying a Haught-pocket around here” Wynonna quipped as the ladies left the house.

 

“Oh nice, that’s a new one” Waverly compliment d her sister’s nicknaming abilities as she locked the door and the two embarked on their trip to the movies.

 

\--

 

N: I can’t stop thinking about you today baby :* :*

 

Waverly smiled at her phone like a lovestruck teenager and began to type her response when Wynonna swatted her hand.

 

“Dude! Put have some respect! We’re in a theater for God’s sake!” she whisper-yelled so as not to disturb the other patrons, few as they may be.

 

“It’s the previews Wynonna!” Waverly smacked her sister back and returned her attention to her phone. “No one watches those anyway”.

 

W: I’m sorry I missed your call today love. I won’t call you back because you’re probably busy but I look forward to talking to you tonight. I miss you so much and can’t wait to be back in your arms again <3 <3 

 

The brunette clicked send. 

 

“Okay forreal put that thing away, I do not need to see you and Nicole sexting” Wynonna grumbled and shifted in her seat.

 

“We aren’t  _ sexting  _ Wynonna” Waverly rolled her eyes but obliged and pocketed her phone.

 

“Shhh! Movie is starting” Wynonna tossed a popcorn kernel at her as the lights dimmed and the movie began. 

 

Jellybean kicked a few times and then seemed to settle, although Waverly had started to feel a slight cramping. It wasn’t horrible, and she’d dealt with it before from time to time and knew she just had to ride it out. 

 

For the most part she could focus on the screen but every once in a while a sharp pang would hit her abdomen and she’d have to close her eyes and breathe in through her nostrils a few times before it calmed.

 

She thought about texting Nicole because she’d promised her she’d tell her if anything happened, but had anything really happened? What was she gonna say, “Hey babe I’m having mild cramping that’ll probably go away on its own”?

 

Stupid. There was no reason to worry her wife over something so mundane. 

 

The movie went on and Waverly actually forgot about her discomfort for a little while until about 20 minutes later when all of a sudden she was hit with a searing and sharp pain in her abdomen. 

 

It hit her and immediately her hand flew to her stomach in protection.

 

She needed to get to the bathroom.

 

“Hey, can you come to the bathroom with me?” Waverly whispered, poking her sister.

 

“Why? Can’t you go alone? I’m kinda wrapped up in this zombie love triangle right now” Wynonna murmured as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth, her eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Please? What if I slip and fall and have to wait on the bathroom floor until you find me because I can’t get up and then Nicole finds out and kills you!”  Waverly squeaked, every possible horrible scenario running through her mind. 

 

“Waves it’s getting juicy!” Wynonna whined, still looking at the screen.

 

“Wynonna PLEASE!” she hissed.

 

“Fine!” Wynonna huffed as she got up, upset that she had to miss the latest development in the zombie love triangle. “But if I miss the zombie sex then I’m making you come back and watch this with me again!”

 

“Just get up!” Waverly pushed the older woman and together they made their way out of their seats and out into the theater hallway.

 

“What’s wrong, is everything alright?” Wynonna asked, putting an arm around her little sister’s shoulders when they emerged into the light and she saw how pale the pregnant woman really was. “You haven’t asked me to take you to the bathroom since you were in middle school”.

 

Waverly laughed but quickly stopped when she realized it hurt. It felt like someone had taken one of her ribs and twisted it out of place.

 

“I just don’t feel great right now” she waddled alongside her sister until all of a sudden she cried out and doubled over as a stream of liquid spilled from her, all over her pants and onto the floor.

 

“Please tell me you just peed your pants”

 

“Wynonna” Waverly looked up slowly and grimaced. “I think my water just broke”

 

“Oh my God” the heir breathed and for a moment she looked like she was about to pass out before all of a sudden she jumped into the air.    
  


“Oh my God! It’s time! My babygirl is having a baby!!” she honest to God  _ squealed _ with excitement and once again Waverly laughed only to inhale in pain.

 

“We can celebrate  _ after _ I give birth. Right now we need to get to the hospital” she wheezed.

 

“Okay let’s go!” Wynonna hooked arms with the pregnant woman and ushered her as steadily as possible to the back exit of the theater yelling “Clean up theater 7!” over her shoulder before kicking the push door open and practically carrying Waverly to the car.

 

\--

 

Despite it being only halfway through the conference week Nicole had already gotten the chance to talk to a large handful of deputies and other Sheriffs. Some of them had even heard of the work she had been doing and were very impressed that she had accomplished in one year what most others managed to accomplish in at least two or three.

 

She’d met one recruit who had stood out to her in particular; a recent graduate from her same police academy who was looking for a job in a small town and seemed to be genuinely considering the offer she’d made him. It wasn’t as handsome as the package Nedley had pitched to her when she was just a beginner deputy but that was, well, an entirely different situation.

 

Though it put her on edge to be away from Waverly this far along into her pregnancy she was glad she had made the trip because now she could finally sleep easier knowing she wouldn’t have to give up as much time as she was used to these past few years which meant more time with her sweet and growing family.

 

After bidding goodbye for the moment to the other Sheriffs and graduates she made her way out of the conference center and towards the banquet hall. She had lunch scheduled with another potential recruit and she did not want to be late.

  
Just then her phone started buzzing repeatedly in her pocket.

 

She took it out and saw the screen lit up with an incoming FaceTime call from The Wife *heart emoji* *ring emoji*.

 

Now wasn’t exactly the best time to take a call but it was Waverly and they hadn’t heard each other’s voices all morning. Besides Nicole had a bit of an anxious side and sometimes it got the best of her, the little voice inside her head convincing her that something could be terribly wrong.

She slipped into a semi-private corned and smoothing out her uniform and tie she slid to answer the call. What she didn’t expect was to see Wynonna’s face pop up on the screen.

 

“Wynonna?” she asked in confusion. 

 

“HEY RED I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS ON THE NEXT PLANE OVER HERE ASAP” Wynonna screamed into the phone, her face approximately 5 millimeters from the screen. 

 

From what Nicole could tell there was lots of movement on her sister in law’s end; was she driving? And why was she calling her from Waverly’s phone?

 

“Why are you so close to the screen and why are you shouting? Also you better not be driving while FaceTiming, that’s illegal” the redhead chastised the older woman, automatically kicking into cop mode.

 

“NICOLE!” a God-awful shriek pierced from her phone speakers and for a moment Nicole thought her eardrums had burst.

 

“Waverly?” she started to panic. “Honey what’s going on? Can you hear me?” she tried to tilt her phone as if that would somehow help her to see around Wynonna’s head and catch a glimpse of her wife.

 

“JUST HURRY UP AND GET HERE ALREADY” Wynonna demanded, dropping the phone in her lap for a minute as she swerved the car.

 

“Why?? What’s happening?” Nicole had to stifle a yell of her own as there were people semi-nearby and the last thing she wanted was to look unprofessional.

 

“UH BECAUSE YOUR WIFE IS HAVING YOUR BABY!!” was the response she got from her sister-in-law and Nicole’s whole world came to a screeching halt in that moment.

 

“What?!”

 

“NICOLE, honey, you might wanna come home like NOW!” Waverly whimpered from the passenger seat, appearing on the screen only after she’d taken the phone from her sister’s hands. Last thing any of them needed was for the two of them to get in a wreck because Wynonna had crashed the car on the way to the hospital.

 

“But-the--the baby--isn’t due for almost 3 more weeks!” Nicole sputtered, a feeling of numbness starting to have overcome her hands and legs.

 

“Well apparently he or she doesn’t care because they’ve decided they want to come out RIGHT NOW! HOLY SHIT-BALLS!” Waverly screamed as another more intense contraction hit her and she had to steady her breathing. 

 

“Just---get here okay? Please?” she pleaded into the phone and if she wasn’t already in agony she’d be laughing at the panic-stricken look on her poor wife’s face.

 

“Oh my God oh my God” Nicole started to hyperventilate. This was really happening, the moment she’d been waiting not just 9 months for but also her entire life; her first child was mere hours away from being born.

 

“Hang tight Waverly I’m coming! I’ll be there as soon as I can baby” the redhead assured her as she started to jog to the exit of the building. “Hang in there baby. I love you”

 

“Okay, Nicole hurry” Waverly squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction hit her.

 

“I will. I love you, God I love you. I’ll be there as fast as I possibly can” the brunette heard her wife’s words and took comfort from them before nodding and disconnecting the call.

 

Nicole flew out of the Convention Center and began to sprint up the street in the direction of her hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is it! Just one more chapter to go! Thank you all so much for the amazing comments and response this work has gotten over the past couple months. It's hit off much better than I ever anticipated and that's all because of you lovely people. Many of you expressed interest in the sequel to this work that I've been debating on for a while and I think I'm going to do it :) Once again please enjoy and thank you all so much for supporting me and my work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter.   
> This work has been important to me for so many reasons. I started this story over a year ago, never ever thinking it would be as successful as it has been. So many of you have left kudos and wonderful comments that have genuinely made me smile and have lifted my spirits and have helped me more than you know. I've been suffering from depression on and off for the past few months which honestly is why the updates (this chapter in particular) have taken so long. I'm healing from a broken heart right now and it's really killed my motivation to write and finish this, but I wanted to do it for you guys. So thank you for sticking around despite my absence. I really appreciate every single one of you more than you could possibly know. So, without further ado, please enjoy the final addition to this work and THANK YOU for supporting me. It really has meant the world.

Standing with her bags on the sidewalk outside her hotel, Nicole waited for the cab she had asked the hotel office manager to order for her while she packed her bags (in record time, she might add).

 

Considering she’d just gotten the big news from Wynonna that Waverly was going into labor around half an hour ago and she was already packed and waiting for her ride to the airport, she thought she was in pretty good shape. 

 

Amidst all the chaos she’d managed to fire off a text to the deputy she had been scheduled to meet for lunch and had explained the situation. Luckily he was more than understanding and excited for her, and had told Nicole he was happy to schedule a Skype call with her to discuss the details of the position, once things had settled down on her end of course.

 

Currently the redhead was on her phone trying to buy a ticket on the next outgoing flight back home while also simultaneously texting a very stressed out Wynonna when her cab pulled up. 

 

Nicole opened the backseat and shoved her luggage inside before sliding in and shutting the door. 

 

“Airport, as fast as you can get there” she commanded, opening her wallet and flashing her badge at the driver.

 

“Yes ma’am” the driver agreed before signaling and pulling away from the curb.

 

Luck seemed to be on their side because they hit almost all green lights and Nicole calculated that it would probably take them around 20 minutes to reach the airport.

 

She was on hold with the airline when the driver pulled up into the departing flights section and stopped the car. Luckily a flight was due to depart within the next hour and there were still some available seats.

 

“Thank you so much” Nicole handed him forty five dollars, twenty five for the cost of the ride and an extra twenty as a tip. “Have a nice night” she waved him off and turned her attention back to the call.

 

“Thank you for for holding Mrs. Haught-Earp” the voice of the ticket agent crackled through the speaker. “Proceed to the counter and we’ll have your ticket waiting for you”.

 

“I’ll be right there” Nicole hung up and proceeded towards the check-in counter.

 

\--

  
  


“Please make sure all personal electronic devices are in airplane mode and that your seats and tray tables are in their full upright and locked position in preparation for landing. On behalf of all the passengers and crew we thank you for flying with us” the plane PA system crackled off.

 

Nicole had been bouncing her leg non-stop throughout the duration of the flight in anticipation. 

Obviously her phone didn’t work on the plane and she hated not knowing what was going on and not being able to do anything about it. She also needed to figure out how the hell she was going to get off the plane as soon as it landed. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck behind everyone in front of her trying to get their bags from the overhead bins.

 

“Excuse me?” she flagged down the stewardess who was walking down the aisle towards her doing a last minute check safety check before landing.

 

“Yes ma’am?” 

 

“Uhm, I was wondering if when the plane stops you could ask the other passengers to let me off first? My wife’s currently in labor and I need to get to the hospital” Nicole explained in a low voice so as not to disturb anyone else.

 

“Oh how exciting! Of course, I’ll make sure you’re the first one off the plane” she assured Nicole. “And your name is?”

 

“Nicole”

 

“Nicole, no problem. I’ll take care of it” the woman smiled.

 

“Thank you” Nicole breathed, momentarily relieved. She calculated in her head how long it would take to get to her car in the lot after she got off the plane and she figured about 10, if she booked it. 

 

But there was nothing she could do now so she settled in with her headphones and tried to relax for the next 15 minutes with her audiobook. 

 

It surprised her how much she was able to distract herself because she didn’t even know they had landed until she looked out the window and saw they were already on the ground. 

 

They were currently pulling up to their gate when the PA system crackled back to life. 

 

“Excuse me passengers I’d like your attention for just a quick moment, we have a special announcement” she heard the stewardess from earlier say. “When the plane comes to a stop and the fasten seatbelt sign has been turned off I’d like to ask if you’d all please remain in your seats. We have a passenger in row 17, Nicole, who needs to exit the aircraft first. Her wife is in labor and she needs to get to the hospital as quickly as possibly so if you could all please remain in your seats when the aircraft comes to a complete stop I’m sure she would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for your cooperation and thank you for flying with us”.

 

There were a few whoops and hollers as well as some scattered applause around the aircraft and Nicole chuckled. This was probably the most eventful thing most people had ever experienced on a flight before. 

 

She was worried that some people might not have heard the announcement or did and just didn’t care, but to her surprise when the plane pulled up to the gate and parked everyone stayed in their respective seats while she got up.

 

She could tell that everyone was curious and excited to see this person who had gone through all this trouble just to be able to get off the plane first. 

 

“Good luck!” someone shouted as she retrieved her bag from the overhead compartment, which then triggered a few other claps and supportive comments from around the cabin. 

 

“Thank you” Nicole smiled gratefully to everyone as she made her way down the center aisle and onto the gangway.

 

Once she emerged she pulled out her phone and called Wynonna.

 

“Hey, where are you?” the woman answered after a single ring.

 

“I just landed” Nicole informed her as she jogged through the airport. “I’m on my way to the car and then I’ll be there as soon as I can. How is she?”

 

“She’s alright, she’s about 6 centimeters dilated so things are happening pretty quickly”.

 

“I’ll be there within the hour. Keep me posted alright?” Nicole picked up the pace of her jog.

 

“Alright drive safe Red”

 

“I will. Bye”

 

“Bye”

 

Nicole pocketed her phone right as she walked into the elevator that would take her underground to her car.

 

Emerging from the elevator she immediately spotted her Sheriff’s cruiser a few feet away.

 

She opened the driver side door and threw her bag into the passenger seat before sliding in and closing the door. She slid the key into the ignition and cranked, the cruiser roaring to life. She waited until she was out of the parking complex before flicking on her siren and lights and speeding off towards Purgatory.

 

\--

 

In just under 48 minutes Nicole screeched into a parking spot outside the hospital and killed the engine. Luckily there happened to be one open right in front of the main entrance.

 

Slamming the door she raced across the parking lot and into the hospital lobby. She looked around for a sign or some kind of map to direct her to where she needed to go when she heard her name being called.

 

“Nicole!” 

 

The redhead whipped around when she heard her name and saw Wynonna, Doc, and Alice all waving at her frantically.

 

She jogged over to her sister in law who immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

 

“How is she?” Nicole hugged the older woman back, just slightly out of breath from the tension and anxiety coursing through her body.

 

“She’s good, she’s in delivery right now. Been there for a few hours” Wynonna filled her in as Nicole bent down to talk to Alice who was tugging on her pant leg.

 

“I got out of school early so I could be here Auntie Cole!” Alice jumped up and down in excitement and Nicole would’ve been more receptive to her niece’s excitement if she wasn’t so nervous. “I left right after lunch and everybody was so jealous!”

 

“That’s awesome baby” she kissed Alice’s forehead and rubbed her shoulders through her coat.

 

“That young woman at the desk over there said as you got here to check in and they’d take you to Miss Waverly” Doc pointed to the nearby nurse’s station.

 

“Okay thanks” Nicole stood up and made her way to the woman at the desk as calmly as she could muster.

 

“Hi” she announced her presence politely. “I’m Waverly Earp-Haught’s wife, she’s having our baby and I was told I could see her immediately?”

 

“Oh hi, of course. Here” the nurse ducked down for a moment and returned with some shoe covers, a paper smock and a hair cap. “Put these on and it’s the second OR on the left. Good luck”.

 

“Thank you” Nicole took the items and walked back to her family. 

 

She took off her jacket and handed it to Doc while Wynonna helped her tie the smock on securely in the back and Alice tried to lift her Aunt’s feet to slip the shoe covers on.

 

Once everything was in place the redhead took a step back and laughed at how ridiculous she was sure she must look. She was just glad there weren’t many people in the waiting room.

 

“Well Sheriff Haught-Earp I believe you are ready to go meet your little one” Doc grinned at the young Sheriff who was smiling for the first time in hours.

 

This was really happening. She was going to meet her baby.

 

“Okay I’ll see you guys on the other side!” she called as she turned on her heels towards the OR.

 

“Wait before you go!” Wynonna dug her phone out of her back pocket. “Say cheese!”

 

Nicole smiled widely for the camera flash even though she knew Wynonna was going to use this picture for blackmail. Today was going to be the best day of her life.

 

“Okay go! Good luck!” Wynonna waved her best friend off.

 

“Bye Auntie Cole! Tell Auntie Wave good luck!” Alice yelled as Doc scooped her up. 

 

“I will baby!” Nicole yelled over her shoulder before turning the corner. Second OR on the left did the nurse say? She didn’t remember. Either way she was about to find out.

 

Pausing before the door she hoped her wife was on the other side of, Nicole took a deep breath. “ _ You got this Haught-Earp. C’mon. Let’s go” _ , and with that she pushed open the door,

 

Immediately she was greeted with the high pitched shrieks of Waverly screaming in pain.

 

Nicole’s stomach wrenched when she saw all the blood on the doctor and nurses’ scrubs and exactly how much was actually happening in the room. Sure she was a cop and had seen blood before but not like this. Hell, she’d seen gunshot victims who had bled less than this, and Waverly was tiny to begin with. How was it that she was even still alive when it looked like she’d bled enough to fill their entire bathtub? She was broken out of her thoughts by another skull-splitting scream. 

 

“BABY! Baby I’m here!” Nicole rushed to Waverly’s side and instinctively grabbed for her hand which the brunette immediately latched on to with a vice grip.

 

“YOU!” the brunette glared at her with such a fire in her eyes that Nicole felt shivers radiate down her spine. She’d never once seen such a terrifyingly angry look in her lover’s eyes, not even in the pinnacle of their most heated arguments.

 

“This is all YOUR FAULT!” Waverly hissed through gritted teeth and a surge of guilt settled in the pit of Nicole’s stomach.

 

“We are NEVER having sex again!” Waverly managed to get out before another contraction hit and another blood-curdling noise wrenched itself from her throat.

 

There was a choked giggle and Nicole looked up to see a nurse trying to stifle a laugh.

 

Nicole gave him her best  _ “don’t you have a job to do?” _ look before redirecting her attention back to the brunette.

 

“That’s….fair. I’m sorry” she admitted, guilt settling in her stomach once again for her part in this whole thing. The pregnancy wasn't a result of anything she’d done physically, though she wished she had that power, but the point had been made. This was partially because of her and there was nothing she could do other than to console the hysterical woman beside her.

 

“But baby I’m right here, I’m right here, hold onto my hand okay?” Nicole gave her wife’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “Squeeze as hard as you need to okay baby? Don’t think about anything else”.

 

“Okay” Waverly winced as another contraction hit, giving Nicole’s hand a bone-crunching squeeze.

 

“Ow, Wave—” Nicole hissed in pain but when she saw Waverly’s ‘ _ I’ll show you ow _ ’ look she immediately switched gears. “Never mind”. She’d suck it up and endure it, especially since Waverly had been in what she could only assume was an ungodly amount of pain for what had been hours at this point. Yep, she definitely owed her massages for life for this one.

 

“Push Waverly! Let’s see some crowning!” the doctor encouraged from between the brunette’s spread legs, hands itching to deliver the new life.

 

Waverly gave a few more labored but semi-successful pushes, her knuckles white from her grip on Nicole’s hand, before letting out another wail and falling back against the bed in exhaustion.

 

“Baby you’re doing amazing” Nicole kissed Waverly’s temple encouragingly and gave her hand a squeeze. “You’re a superhero baby”.

 

“Nicole” Waverly whimpered, hot, thick tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned her head to look into her favorite pair of eyes. “Nicole I can’t do this, it hurts” she choked as the sobs overtook her body.

 

It was in that moment that Nicole’s heart broke; the sight of  _ her  _ Waverly sobbing, hair sticking to her sweaty skin, cheeks flushed and face contorted in pain was just too much. 

 

But there was nothing either of them could do to change the situation. The younger woman was delivering this baby one way or the other, there was no stopping it. But right now she needed her rock, her wife. Right now she was doubting herself and she needed reassurance; reassurance that everything would be alright and that she  _ could  _ do it and Nicole had vowed to her on the altar that she would always be there when she needed her.

 

So the redhead did the only thing she knew she could do. She pressed a kiss to her love’s forehead and looked her square in the eyes as she spoke.

 

“Yes you can because YOU, Waverly Earp-Haught, are  _ the single most  _ fearless and badass woman that I have ever known and if anyone can get through this it’s you” she spoke with so much conviction and Waverly could see the truth of her words written all over her features. 

 

“I know it hurts baby I know it does, but I promise you it’ll all be over soon so give it all you got and let’s meet our little boy or girl okay?” Nicole looked into Waverly’s beautiful brown eyes as a few more tears escaped but then there was a shift, almost like a light switch had been flicked. 

 

Nicole would never forget it, the look that came over Waverly’s face as her resolve changed.

 

Gone was her self-doubt, now replaced with willpower and determination as she gave the biggest push she’d had all night.

 

“We see a head! You’re almost there Waverly. Keep pushing, you’re so close” the doctor encouraged happily.

 

“Hell yeah, come on baby! You got this! I’m right right here” Nicole chanted as she pressed another kiss to Waverly’s temple. 

 

By this point she’d lost all feeling in her hand but it didn’t matter. It was a drop in the ocean compared to the pain her wife was enduring. 

 

It made her so damn proud to see Waverly endure all this pain yet still push through and conquer the situation like a total badass. She’d have to tell her that later, just how fucking hot it was to see her kicking labor’s ass. 

 

She noticed every nurse was in position, ready to do whatever task they had as soon as the baby was born.

 

“Almost there Waverly, just a few more pushes!” one of the nurses chimed in.

 

The pregnant woman groaned. Just when she thought she couldn’t  _ stretch  _ any further she felt herself give way just a tiny bit more as she accommodated their baby’s head. 

 

“You can do this, I know you can!” Nicole hyped her up, determined to be her wife’s cheerleader throughout this moment. “You’ve got this!!”.

 

Waverly took a deep breath. Her hips were on fire from her legs being propped up in stirrups for hours and also from the immense amount of pressure that they’d been resisting for the better part of 10 hours. 

 

The pain was unbearable, and even though she knew it was a small price to pay for their son or daughter she’d had to endure what felt like a lifetime  of this already and she was just so damn  _ tired _ . 

 

She clenched her jaw and gave another push.

 

“Yes baby! Come on sweetheart, you’re a superhero!” Nicole chanted, her right hand completely numb from her fingers to her elbow from how hard it was being crunched between her wife’s fingers.

 

Waverly was about five seconds away from passing out from exhaustion but before she succumbed she geared up and gave one final push.

 

Suddenly a single and deafening shriek pierced through the commotion and Nicole would’ve bet her entire life that in that moment time actually stood still. All she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her head and the distant, warbled sounds of voices, almost as if she were underwater. 

 

She watched almost in slow motion as the doctors delivered their baby; wrapping it in a towel and handing it off to get its temperature and vitals taken. 

 

To most people it would’ve looked like a bloody, goopy, flailing mess but Nicole had never seen anything more breathtakingly miraculous.

 

She wanted to run, to sprint to her child and hold them in her arms and never let go 

but the rational part of her mind kept her feet planted solidly to the floor as she let the doctors do what they needed to do. 

 

Seconds felt like hours and just when the redhead felt like she was about to pass out from excitement the delivery nurse spoke up.

 

“Alright here she is!” she wiped the newborn’s forehead with a cloth to remove any lingering fluids before turning around to face the couple. “Who wants to hold her first?”

 

_ Her. _

 

Nicole started to cry.

 

The person they’d been waiting 9 months to meet was a little girl, crying and wailing as she took her first breaths of life in this big and scary new world she’d just been thrust into.

 

The redhead turned back to Waverly (who was also crying), wordlessly asking permission and the brunette nodded.

 

Nicole held her hands out and accepted the bundle as it was placed into her arms, holding it like it was made of glass and would shatter at the slightest mishandling. 

 

The first thing she noticed was her hair. There wasn’t a whole lot but what ultra fine hair their little girl did have was a bright coppery red, a few shades lighter than Nicole’s but red nonetheless.

 

The second thing she noticed was just how much like Waverly she looked. From the signature little Earp nose to her teeny baby chin, there was no doubting she was Waverly’s daughter. Anybody who laid eyes on her would be able to tell instantly. Her eyes were still closed and probably would be for a little while still, but Nicole would bet anything that they were exact duplicates of Waverly’s own hazel brown.

 

“Oh my God” she whispered reverently as she stared at their crying little miracle in awe. She just couldn’t believe it. She had a daughter. A daughter that her and her wife had made together with nothing but the purest of love that two people could have for each other and after months of patiently waiting she was here. She was finally here and she was healthy and alive and Nicole cried because she’d been so close to missing this moment; missing her daughter’s first breaths and first seconds of life and what kind of parent would she be if she had missed that?

 

An absent one, just like her mom and dad whom she hadn’t spoken to in years. Growing up she promised herself she’d never be like them when she became a parent and she reaffirmed that vow now. She’d be an active parent; one who went to sporting events and school talent shows and volunteered for field trips and packed lunches. She’d love and protect her daughter with her life and be her number one supporter because that’s what a parent should do.

 

“Nicole” Waverly whispered, breaking her wife out of her trance. She’d been hogging their baby without even meaning to. 

 

“Oh my God Wave” Nicole turned around and bent over so Waverly could see. “She’s perfect. Look. She’s absolutely perfect”.

 

“She’s a little girl just like you wanted” Waverly murmured with a sleepy smile, trying to keep her eyes open but feeling her lids grow heavier by the second.

 

“Girl, boy... monkey, I don’t care! I’m just so happy she’s finally here” Nicole choked and Waverly took a moment to really look at her wife who looked like she’d just won a million dollars. There was a huge smile plastered on her face that she couldn’t get rid of if she tried, her eyes wet with tears, and she was positively glowing. 

 

She didn’t think she’d ever seen Nicole so elated, not on their wedding day or even when they’d found out they were pregnant. 

 

Of course she had been over the moon with happiness on those days; they’d been two of the best days of her life, but  _ this _ , this was the happiest moment of her entire life and she knew that nothing could ever beat it.

 

“Hi there sweet girl” Waverly croaked, reaching out weakly and stroking their wailing baby’s tiny cheek with her finger. “I’m so happy we finally get to meet you” she said in awe as she took in their baby girl’s perfect features; her tiny nose and her fine copper hair, her puffy cheeks and perfect lips. God she looked so much like Nicole. 

 

Waverly couldn’t resist bringing their wailing little girl up to her mouth and kissing her perfect forehead.

 

Nicole held back the tears in her eyes as she pressed her lips to the new flesh. This is usually the part where she wakes up from her dream but not today. Today was real and she and Waverly were officially mommies, together.

 

“We’re gonna take her and get her cleaned up while Mom over here finally gets some rest” the doctor smiled apologetically as she held out her arms and Nicole reluctantly handed her baby over.

 

“Good job Waverly! You did great” a nurse patted the brunette lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah great job Waverly!” was heard all around the room but the brunette wasn’t listening. She tugged on Nicole’s sleeve to get the redheads attention.

 

“Go with them, and don’t let her out of your sight” she whispered weakly, sleep threatening to overtake her any second but her maternal instinct already rearing its head and not backing down until she knew their child would be safe.

 

“I would never” Nicole promised before cupping her soulmate’s cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

 

“I am  _ so  _ proud of you baby” she pulled back and looked into Waverly’s eyes, droopy with exhaustion. 

 

“You sleep now and I’ll see you in a little while okay?” Nicole chuckled at her sleepy wife before taking her face in her hands again and pressing a few more gentle kisses to her damp skin.

 

“You did great honey” she murmured as Waverly finally succumbed to her fatigue with a smile on her face.

 

—

 

She woke up a few hours later in a private room all alone. She could tell that her eyes were swollen without having to even see herself, and her throat felt dry. She wasn’t in pain though, so that was a positive.

 

She slowly looked around the room and saw that the windowsill was lined with various cards and flower arrangements and smiled. She’d have to read those later. 

 

Craning her neck to look behind her she found and hit the nurse call button. She could really use a glass of water right now.

 

She could also use an update from Nicole on where she was so she swiped her phone from the nightstand and typed in her password, the couple’s anniversary. 

 

She had a dozen or so new messages, most of them in the group chat between herself, her wife and her sister. 

 

_ Wynonna: Your mini Haught-pocket just took her first poop! All over some poor nurse too. Do you Haughts even have basic manners? _

 

_ Nicole: Excuse me, that behavior was 100% Earp! I claim zero responsibility. _

 

_ Wynonna: Dude. You’ve got to be shitting me. _

 

_ Wynonna: HAH! GET IT?? _

 

_ Nicole: …. _

 

_ Wynonna: What? That was funny. I thought Waverly had at least married someone with a sense of humor. _

 

_ Nicole: I’m gonna smack you _

 

The next message was a screenshot of a snapchat that Wynonna had taken of their newborn in her bassinet but then drew a bottle of whiskey on top of, so that it was resting right where the little girl’s hands were.

 

That seemed to have inspired Nicole because she too had taken a picture of the baby and drawn on top of it, this time adding a police hat and badge to their little girl.

 

Waverly giggled. Clearly those two were having way too much fun.

 

Just then her phone chimed again, this time with a message from just Wynonna, and she opened it to find her new favorite picture on the planet.

 

Nicole was looking through the glass partition that separated the visitors from the newborns and her facial expression was one of pure joy and wonder as she was no doubt staring at their daughter.

 

It was a simple picture, the lighting wasn’t even all that great, but to Waverly it was the world. She saved it to her camera roll and set it as her home screen but not her lock screen. She was saving that to be the first picture taken of the three of them together as a family.

 

She couldn’t wait any longer to see her wife so she quickly shot her a text.

 

Waverly: “Baby where are you?”

 

Nicole responded half a minute later.

 

Nicole: “Downstairs. I’ll be right there love <3”

 

\--

 

_ *moments earlier* _

 

“God she looks like Waves” Wynonna murmured from beside Nicole, the two standing in front of the wall of glass that gave them the ability to see into the room full of newborns.

 

“Yeah I know” Nicole smiled because it was all too perfect. Their daughter was the spitting image of Waverly and every single time Nicole looked at her she was reminded of her wife, a fact which she couldn’t be happier about. 

 

She didn’t need their little girl to look like her or have her last name or even be related to her at all. As long as she got to raise her with Waverly by her side Nicole didn’t care about anything else.

 

“I need to know she isn’t going to be forgotten” Wynonna said quietly, and if she hadn’t been listening Nicole would’ve missed it.

 

“Who?” she side eyed the older woman in confusion.

 

“Alice” Wynonna turned away from the glass and looked at her sister in law dead on. “I need to know that you’re not going to put her on the back burner just because you have a kid now”.

 

Nicole’s eyebrows knit together. Honestly she was a little hurt. Did Wynonna really think she and Waverly were just going to cast Alice aside now that they had their own baby? Did she genuinely believe that or was she just talking out of fear?

 

“Where in the world is all this coming from?” Nicole interjected, her tone slightly defensive. “Alice has always been incredibly special to me, you know that. She’s probably the only niece I’ll ever have and I will  _ always _ be there for her. No one could ever replace her”.

 

A look of guilt shot across the oldest Earp’s face.

 

“I’m sorry” Wynonna stammered and turned her gaze back towards the rows of babies. “It’s just--she really idolizes you guys and I don’t want to see her get hurt. I can only protect her for so long” the brunette swallowed thickly.

 

“Well we would never do that” Nicole said after a beat, still looking at her sister in law but her tone much less defensive. “Alice will never lose her place in our hearts. I will always love her like she was my own. That couldn’t possibly change”. 

 

If Wynonna knew that Nicole was looking at her she didn’t show it, so taking that as a sign that they were done talking Nicole turned her attention back to the room of babies.

  
Several minutes passed this way; both women left to their own thoughts as they just stood next to each other without saying a word. 

 

“Are you scared?” the question cut through the air and surprised Nicole for the second time in just a few moments.

 

“Yea. I’m shit-my-pants terrified” she murmured as she watched little baby Haught-Earp yawn and stir in her bassinet. 

 

“But why though? You’ve already proven yourself to be a great parent” Wynonna said so nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

She didn’t know if it was the words themselves or the way they were said, so effortlessly yet clearly sincere, but for some reason it resonated with Nicole.

 

“What do you mean?” she once again turned her attention away from the glass and towards her sister in law.

 

“To Alice” Wynonna shifted and met her gaze. “You’ve helped raise her just like Waverly and Gus and Doc and all of us have. You’re a good mom Nicole”.

 

“Okay but that’s hardly the same thing” Nicole couldn’t help but point out. She appreciated the compliment, she really did, but in her opinion you couldn’t compare being an Aunt to being a mother.

 

“How?” Wynonna scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and furrowing her brow. “How is it different? You took 3 am shifts to help change her diapers and feed her. You worked overtime so you would be able to take an hour off to pick her up from preschool and feed her before Gus got home and you went back to work. You read her bedtime stories and jumped into her bubble baths with her when she refused to get in on her own. You haven’t missed a single one of her soccer games and you’ve just about showered her with all the love there is in the entire world and you’re sitting here telling me it’s not the same?”

 

Nicole was at a loss for words. She couldn’t believe what was coming out of her friend’s mouth. 

 

Her expression must have been apparent because Wynonna softened her demeanor. 

 

“My point is you’re  _ always  _ there for her. And you’re always there for me too”. 

 

Suddenly Wynonna’s expression took on a look of shame, and she cast her eyes downward. 

 

“I know when Alice was born I wasn’t exactly in a good place, and then when she came home I didn’t know what the hell to do” the heir murmured.  "I was so scared I’d screw her up just like I’d screwed up everything else in my life but I knew it was all gonna be okay because I had you and Waverly”.

 

The brunette took a deep breath and pointed through the glass at her niece.

 

“And I promise you right here and right now that that little girl isn’t ever going to be short of love. Not from me or Doc or Jeremy or Gus or Waverly or you. And if Dolls--if he--” Wynonna choked and turned away to hide her tears.

 

Nicole felt her eyes water.

 

There was silence for a moment but once Wynonna regained her composure she turned and faced Nicole again.

 

“You had my back when I needed you. So you don’t ever have to look behind you because I’ll always have yours too” she finished, her eyes wet and slightly red.

 

“Hey” Nicole pulled reached across the short space between them and took the other woman’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m here. And thank you. That means more to me than you know. And I know we’ve had our moments” she pointed out, causing Wynonna to laugh, “but I genuinely think of you as a sister. The only one I’ve ever had. You’re the Scott to my Tessa”. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes but once she saw Nicole’s open arms ready for embrace she walked right into them. 

 

The two women stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other.

 

“Tell anyone about this moment and you die” Wynonna warned.

 

“I knowww” Nicole replied in annoyance. Wynonna always threatened her with death every time they shared an intimate moment. Apparently she had her “reputation” to think about. Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket with a text message. She pulled away from the hug and checked the message. 

 

Waverly: “Baby where are you?”

 

“Waves is asking where we are” Nicole updated her sister in law.

 

“Tell her you’ll be right up. I gotta go wrangle Doc and Alice so I might be awhile but I’ll see you up there?” Wynonna asked, wiping her eyes taking out her own phone and finding Doc’s contact.

 

“Alright, Room 437.” Nicole reminded her before turning her attention back to her phone.

 

Nicole: “Downstairs. I’ll be right there love <3”

 

\--

 

“Hey” Nicole said softly as she entered Waverly’s room to find the smaller woman propped up in bed.

 

“Hey you” Waverly yawned, still sleepy but a lot less so after her nap.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Nicole crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed close to her, reaching for the other woman and intertwining their hands. 

 

“Like I just gave birth” the brunette laughed tiredly. She wasn’t in any pain yet, but assumed she would be soon so she was just trying to stay as relaxed as possible.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“I talked to a nurse on my way here and they’ll be bringing her in in a minute. Oh, and we need to fill this out” Nicole held up the standard certificate of live birth form she’d been given on her way back to the room.

 

Waverly smiled as her wife grabbed a pen and also something flat to write on before sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

 

The room was quiet for a few minutes as Nicole filled out the extensive form with the information she already knew from memory, such as her and Waverly’s social security numbers and other personal details. 

 

She had glossed over the name column, primarily because they still hadn’t officially decided, although after finally seeing their little girl Nicole knew which one she wanted.

 

They’d thought of it together a couple months ago on one of their date nights where they’d decided on their boys and girls finalist names which, of course, Waverly had made a spreadsheet of.

 

In the time since then they’d added other names to the running, but Nicole had always favored one above all and she  _ really  _ hoped Waverly felt the same way.

 

“Her name” she glanced up at Waverly, half expecting her to have fallen asleep after the ordeal her body had experienced. On the contrary the young brunette was very much awake and had been observing her partner for the last several minutes. “Do you want to go with the one we talked about?”

 

“Yeah, I really like it. And after seeing her I think it suits her perfectly” Waverly answered honestly, tracing Nicole’s arm with her finger. “I’m happy with it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive”

 

Nicole couldn’t help but grin as she wrote the six letter name in the allocated box.  The middle name on the other hand had been picked out for months. That was the one thing they’d decided super early on and stuck to.

 

Waverly trailed up Nicole’s arm and grabbed her hand which was ever so slightly bruised from having been squeezed in a vice grip earlier. 

 

“How’s your hand?” she asked, guilt settling heavy in her chest. 

 

“Oh it’s fine” Nicole didn’t look up but she flexed it into a fist and released, almost as if to prove that she still had all her normal range of motion left. 

 

“I didn’t mean it you know” Waverly promised earnestly, stroking Nicole’s wedding band with her finger. 

 

“Mean what love?” Nicole continued to write.

 

“That we’re never having sex again. I didn’t mean it, I was just in pain. I plan on having much more sex with you” 

 

Nicole looked up and saw Waverly staring at the bedsheets with a lone tear in the corner of her eye, threatening to fall, and in that moment the older woman fell in love with her wife all over again. Her wife who really was the cutest.

 

“Hey” she set aside the paperwork and scooted closer, still holding Waverly’s hand in her left while cupping her cheek with her right and placing a kiss to her face. “It’s okay pretty girl. If it helped you cope with the pain then I’m glad I did it”.

 

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

 

“Hello ladies” the nurse ushered in with a special present in her arms, their sleeping baby girl. 

 

Waverly immediately snapped to attention, outstretching her arms almost demanding that her little one be placed in them. 

 

“Here you go!” the woman whispered quietly, carefully passing the newborn over and into Waverly’s waiting arms. “Her vitals look good and she’s all cleaned up. We won’t need to come check on her for a little while. Just hit the call button if you need me” she said with a smile before leaving and closing the door behind her carefully, leaving the new family of three truly alone together for the first time.

 

“Hey there little girl, it’s nice to finally meet you” Waverly began to cry all over again as she held her daughter properly for the first time. 

 

She leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the baby’s forehead and breathed in deeply, relishing in the new baby smell.

 

Nicole stayed seated on the edge of the bed observing and smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She had never felt happier in her entire life than in this moment seeing her wife and her daughter,  _ their  _ daughter, sharing their first interaction.

 

“Mommy and I have been waiting so long for you” Waverly cried a little bit harder but they were happy tears; the happiest she’d ever cried in her life.

 

After a few moments she looked up at Nicole. “Are you sure? About the name?”

 

Nicole nodded.

 

“I’m sure if you are”.

 

“Alright then” Waverly let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. The decision had been made. 

 

She looked down at their daughter. “Welcome to the world Winter” 

 

The infant smiled.

 

Just then the door creaked open slowly and Nicole turned over her shoulder to see Wynonna enter the room.

 

“Hey” the older woman greeted them in a hushed tone, closing the door quietly behind her. “Alice and Doc will be up in a minute if that’s alright. They’re just getting some snacks at the cafeteria.”

 

Waverly nodded and beckoned her sister over.

 

“Oh my God” she breathed as she joined Nicole at Waverly’s bedside.

 

“Wynonna, meet your niece” Waverly smiled as she slowly handed Winter to her sister. 

 

Winter immediately started to cry at being disturbed but was quickly soothed as her Aunt bounced her gently in her arms, quickly rocking her back to sleep. 

 

“Hey there, welcome to the world cutie pie” Wynonna whispered as she gazed down at the perfect little miracle with tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m your Auntie Wynonna” she stroked Winter’s cheek gently with her fingertip. “I’m the one who’s gonna take you on your first motorcycle ride and give you your first whiskey and teach you how to sneak out of the house without your mommies knowing..”

 

“Wynonna what are —“ Nicole interjected but was cut off.

 

“Shh! I’m talking to my niece right now” Wynonna glared at her sister and sister in law before turning her attention back to the baby.

 

“And I’m the ones who’s gonna spoil you rotten and tell you embarrassing stories about your mommies and give you all the love in the whole wide world” she grinned before placing a big kiss on the new sweet smelling skin.

 

“What’s her name?” she asked suddenly, for she realized she still didn’t know.

 

Nicole looked at Waverly and the younger woman smiled.

 

“Her name is Winter” Waverly responded. “Winter Wynonna Haught-Earp”.

 

Wynonna’s head snapped up to look at her baby sister. Did Waverly just say “Winter Wynonna?” Had she misspoke? She couldn’t fathom why anyone would name their child after her, the screw up who’d shot and killed her own father and then abandoned her baby sister the second she had enough money because she couldn’t handle it. What kind of person like that deserved to have their name gifted down to an innocent new life?

 

“You- gave her my name?” she croaked, voice thick with emotion. “Why would you do that?”

 

“We wouldn’t have this life if it weren’t for you” the younger Earp explained, her own voice full of emotion as well. 

 

“She wouldn’t have been able to be here if you hadn’t defeated the curse and we couldn’t think of a better way to honor you than to give her your name” she looked up at Nicole, giving her a signal that it was her turn to speak.

 

“We’ve talked about it together, in length, and we’d also like to ask you if you wanted to be her godmother” Nicole smiled at Wynonna who was clearly just as much of an emotional mess as they were. It really was heartwarming.

 

“Winter Wynonna” Wynonna rasped, her throat dry and scratchy. “That’s—that’s really cool you guys”.

 

“Are—are you crying?” Nicole stifled a laugh at her wife’s sister who had just been one big explosion of feelings all day.

 

“No!” Wynonna snapped all too quickly. “I just—-it’s... dusty in here and it’s getting in my eyeballs. Jesus. Apparently they have time to deliver babies but no time to….dust” Wynonna deflected.

 

She kissed Winter again before handing her back to Waverly slowly.

 

“You did great babygirl” she whispered into her little sister’s hair before kissing her head.

 

“Thanks Nonna” Waverly smiled.

 

“And Haught” Wynonna turned to address Nicole. “I never thought I’d say this but I’m glad you knocked my sister up. You guys make a cute kid”.

 

“Oh anytime. The pleasure was mine. Literally” 

 

“Nicole!” Waverly chastised her wife.

 

Nicole smirked. There were few things in life she enjoyed more than pushing Wynonna’s buttons.

 

“I hate you” Wynonna grumbled.

 

Before the two could get into it however Doc entered with Alice at his side. 

 

When the little girl saw her two Aunts with her new baby cousin she opened her mouth to (what looked like squeal in excitement) but thank goodness Wynonna was quick on her feet and nipped that in the bud before it happened.

 

“Shhhhh baby shh” Wynonna flew off the bed and was kneeling in front of her daughter in seconds. “I know you’re excited but the baby is sleeping okay so you have to use your inside voice sweetie”.

 

“Okay” Alice nodded and whispered solemnly. She was determined to not mess up and wake the baby.

 

“Now say hi to your baby cousin and be very gentle with her okay?” Wynonna led Alice over to the bedside where Nicole lifted her up so that she was sitting on the bed next to her Auntie Waverly and her new cousin.

 

Winter still hadn’t opened her eyes yet but the second Alice tentatively reached out a little hand and touched her skin she smiled, somehow detecting the presence of her new life long best friend.

 

“She likes you” Waverly encouraged her niece who she could see was still a little hesitant.

“She’s so tiny” was the first thing Alice said.

 

“That’s because she was only born a few hours ago baby” Waverly explained. “But everyday she’s going to grow and get bigger, just like you”.

 

“She’s cute. I like her“ Alice decided after a beat and Waverly couldn’t help but exchange an amused smile with Nicole.

 

“She looks like you Auntie Wave, but...also kinda like Auntie Cole at the same time” Alice remarked, taking in her cousin’s copper curls.

 

“Yeah she does doesn’t she?” Waverly agreed.

 

“So can you pleeeeaase tell me her name now Auntie Wave? Please? Momma said she didn’t know and I waited like...so long” Alice begged and flashed her puppy dog eyes which she’d perfected, no thanks to Nicole.

 

It was true though. Alice had waited ever since they’d told her the big news to find out her baby cousin’s name and it had been as close to hell as the little girl could’ve possibly imagined, having to live with the insatiable curiosity for the past 5 months. 

 

“Her name is Winter sweetheart” Nicole answered, stroking the toddler’s back.

 

“Like the season?” Alice asked curiously. 

 

“Yeah, just like the season sweetie” 

 

“Alice do you think now is a good time to give Winter the present you picked out for her?” Wynonna prompted her daughter who’s face lit up at the reminder.

 

“Ooh yeah!” The almost 4 year old hopped off the bed and ran over to her backpack where she pulled out a small bear wearing a newborn baby’s cap. 

 

“This is for her Auntie Wave” she returned to the bedside and Nicole gave her another boost onto the bed. “Daddy and I picked it out” she proclaimed proudly.

 

Doc smiled from beside Wynonna.

 

“Well that’s really cool of you Alice, thank you” Waverly nodded towards the bear. “I’m sure she’ll love it”.

 

“Okay babygirl let’s give Auntie Wave and Auntie Cole some time alone okay?” Wynonna came up behind her daughter. “We can come back in a little bit alright?”

 

“Okay” Alice smiled before leaning into Waverly’s side for a hug. “Love you Auntie Wave”.

 

“I love you too baby” Waverly kissed her niece’s hair, but unable to wrap her arms around her since she was holding Winter. “Thank you for coming to see me”.

 

“Bye Auntie Cole” 

 

“Bye baby” Nicole hugged the little girl and lowered her to the ground. “We’ll see you in a little bit”.

 

The family of three exited the room promising to be back soon, leaving the two women alone with their little one.

 

“Come sit next to me?” Waverly asked hopefully, scooting over in the small hospital bed so that her wife could fit next to her.

 

Nicole smiled and eagerly scooted under the blankets and once they were all settled she wrapped her arms around her family.

 

The three of them stayed cuddled together for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Occasionally Winter would whimper but Waverly would stroke her cheek and instantly coax her back to sleep.

 

Nicole just marveled at the woman next to her; how she’d only been a mother for a short time and yet she was already such a pro at it.

 

“Look at her” Waverly murmured as she looked down at Winter. “She’s just so perfect”.

 

Nicole smiled in agreement. “We did good”.

 

At the sound of Nicole’s voice Winter slowly opened one eye and both parents gasped.

 

“Oh my God” Nicole cried when she saw the most perfect hazel green eyes she’d ever seen in her entire life. And she had been 100 percent right. Her daughter’s eyes were almost exact duplicates of her wife’s.

 

“She’s got your eyes” the redhead cry-laughed. “Those are trouble making eyes”.

 

Then Winter closed her eyes just as soon as she had opened them but let out a really big yawn and smiled, revealing the tiniest and cutest dimples on the planet.

 

“And my goodness! Did you see those dimples?!” Waverly looked up at Nicole in shock. It was unmistakable; Winter Wynonna had the trademark Haught dimples that could bring a man or woman to their knees instantly. “My God, those are gonna be trouble for the ladies”.

 

Nicole laughed. Of course her wife would say something like that. And for the hundredth time that day Nicole found herself counting her lucky stars because never in a million years had she pictured this kind of happiness for herself. Not even in her deepest and darkest moments, and she made a promise to herself and to whatever higher power existed that she would never ever take one second of this beautiful life that she’d been given for granted.

 

“Hey Wave?” Nicole broke the silence.

 

“Yeah baby?” Waverly looked up at her and Nicole found herself falling in love all over again with the woman in front of her, whose eyes were a little swollen and who’s hair was thrown atop her head in a messy bun but to Nicole she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

 

“I love you, Mama”.

 

Waverly leaned forward and met Nicole’s lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

 

“I love you more, Mommy”

  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around and for continuing to read and support this piece that started over a year ago! Writing has been an outlet for me in so many ways, and I'm so happy that so many people have found this work and have responded so well to it. Every comment seriously helps me feel amazing so thank you. Due to popular demand I definitely will be writing more works surrounding Waverly and Nicole and their baby (maybe oneshots here and there or a new series of it's own; who knows!) Let me know what you would like to see! Scenarios, plot points, etc are all super helpful and inspirational. Odds are if you suggest it and I like it it'll be written! I love you all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
